Familienbande
by Takaya.JD
Summary: Jack und seine Freunde müssen das eine oder andere Abenteuer überstehen, um zu merken, was sie wirklich aneinander haben.
1. Default Chapter

**Titel: Familienbande**

Autor: Takaya )

Inhalt: Meine Idee davon, wie die Geschichte nach dem Film weitergeht. Jack und seine Freunde müssen das eine oder andere Abenteuer überstehen, um zu merken, was sie wirklich aneinander haben.Shipperherzen, die für Will/Liz und Jack/Ana schlagen, werden hier auf ihre Kosten kommen, aber auch die Abenteurer werden ihre Freude haben.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und alles drumherum gehören alle Disney und so, savvy?

**Kapitel 1**

"Nananananaaa nananananaaa..."

"Drink up me ´earties, Yoho!"

Captain Jack Sparrow warf nur kurz einen Blick auf die Frau neben ihm, die es gewagt hatte, an seiner Stelle das Lied zu Ende zu singen. Jeden Anderen hätte er jetzt kielgeholt, aber sie war die Einzige, die das durfte. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Horizont und über sein geliebtes Schiff, die Black Pearl. Seitdem er sie zurück hatte, und der Fluch besiegt worden war, erstrahlte sie wieder im alten Glanz. Der Rumpf war repariert, modrige Planken ausgetauscht und die Segel erneuert worden. Man hätte sie für ein Schiff der englischen,.französischen oder spanischen Flotte halten können, wäre da nicht die Flagge mit dem Totenkopf, die hoch am Mast wehte, und die unglaubliche Schnelligkeit, mit der die Pearl regelrecht über das Wasser flog.

Auch ihr Ruf hatte sich geändert. Sie war nicht mehr das Geisterschiff mit dem grausamen Captain, den nicht einmal der Teufel haben wollte. Sie war nun das gefürchtete Schiff des Captain Jack Sparrow, das aus dem Nichts erschien, Handelsschiffe überfiel und dann ebenso schnell wieder hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Es war das Schiff einer unheimlich erfolgreichen Piraten-Crew.

"Land in Sicht!" ertönte es nun aus dem Ausguck hoch über ihnen, und Jack und Anamaria blickten gleichzeitig hinauf zu Gibbs, der dort oben wild mit den Armen herumfuchtelte und nach Westen deutete. Seit Tagen waren sie in diese Richtung unterwegs, und Jack atmete erleichtert auf, denn nun schienen sie bald ihr Zeil zu erreichen: Tortuga.

Ohne es zu merken, strich Jack mit seinen Händen über das Ruder und dankte der Pearl in Gedanken, dass sie ihm und seine Crew so lange beigestanden hatte. Er hatte ihr viel zugemutet, denn nicht jedes Schiff hatte sich ihnen so einfach ergeben wollen. Sie war von mehreren Kanonenkugeln getroffen worden und brauchte nun eine kleine Reparatur. Und da sich auch die Vorräte dem Ende neigten, steuerten sie nun Tortuga an.

"Der Wind steht günstig", sagte nun Ana. "Er scheint auf unserer Seite zu sein." Die Segel waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, hielten aber dem Wind stand und ließen die Pearl an Fahrt gewinnen, sodass Tortuga in ihren Augen immer größer wurde. Sie waren schon eine Weile nicht mehr hier gewesen und freuten sich auch irgendwie darauf, in einer Taverne zu sitzen, Rum zu trinken und von ihren Abenteuern zu erzählen. Jack freute sich natürlich am meisten auf den Rum, denn dieser war einer der ersten Dinge gewesen, die ihnen ausgegangen waren.

Es war später Nachmittag, als sie endlich im Hafen anlegten. Die Crew warf den Anker aus, holte die Segel ein und befestigte die Pearl mit starken Tauen an der Mole, während Jack sich das Schiff vor ihnen ansah. Es war ein prächtiges Schiff, dessen Segel weißer als alle Anderen glänzten, und selbst die Planken schienen heller zu sein. Vom Rumpf konnte er im Moment nur das Heck sehen, mit den Fenstern der Kapitänskajüte. Das Schiff hatte sein Interesse geweckt, denn es war auch ein Dreimaster und sah sehr leicht aus. Während er nach vorn ging, um es sich genauer anzusehen, fragte er sich einen kleinen Moment, ob es vielleicht sogar schneller als seine Pearl sein könnte. Aber nein, das wäre unmöglich! Doch es könnte das zweitschnellste Schiff auf diesem Ozean sein, und er wollte herausfinden, wem es gehörte.

Er stolzierte so weit nach vorn wie es nur ging, stellte sich auf den kleinen Masten, der die Seile für das vorderste Segel hielt, krallte seine Hand in diese Seile und reckte den Hals , um über das Heck schauen zu können. Doch er sah nicht viel. Nur zwei Matrosen bewachten das Schiff. Die restliche Crew schien Landgang zu haben. Darüberhinaus sah er, dass auch das Deck regelrecht glänzte, und sich die Sonne in allen drei Masten spiegelte. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen!

"Ich sollte herausfinden, in welchen Hafen es als nächstes einlaufen wird", murmelte er und strich sich über seinen Bart. "Vielleicht sollte ich dies verhindern. Schließlich schulde ich Anamaria noch ein Boot...Schiff."

"Das Schiff ist festgemacht, Captain", rief diese nun vom unteren Deck herauf und grinste ihn dabei an. Sie und der Rest der Crew konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, an Land gehen zu können. Sie wussten, dass einige von ihnen an Bord bleiben mussten, um die Pearl zu bewachen, und warteten nun auf seine Entscheidung. Er fällte diese aber nicht bewusst und nannte nur zwei Namen, die ihm gerade in den Sinn kamen. Für ihn war es nur wichtig, dass Anamaria und Gibbs ihn begleiten würden, wenn er endlich seinen ersten Rum seit Tagen trinken würde. Die zwei genannten waren natürlich sichtlich enttäuscht, fügten sich aber seinem Befehl, denn es war nicht sehr klug, dem Captain eines Piratenschiffes zu widersprechen.

Kurze Zeit später verließ Jack mit Ana und Gibbs an seiner Seite die Pearl, um Tortuga zu zeigen, dass er hier war.

#

Drei Tage später waren die Schäden an der Pearl ausgebessert, die Vorräte aufgefüllt, und es zog alle wieder hinaus auf See. Jack hatte beschlossen, dass sie in einer Stunde auslaufen sollten und hatte allen geraten, pünktlich zurück auf dem Schiff zu sein. Wer zurück blieb, wurde zurück gelassen, aber es waren alle wieder auf dem Schiff. Bis auf Jack. Er hatte immer noch nicht herausbekommen, wohin das Schiff vor ihnen wollte, oder wann es auslaufen würde, aber wenigstens wusste er nun den Namen, und der klang fast wie Hohn: White Pearl.

Es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass er sich dadurch herausgefordert gefühlt hatte, und Anamaria war jetzt schon klar, dass er dieses Schiff entern würde, auch wenn er bisher noch keinen Ton darüber gesagt hatte. Aber sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, dieses Klitzern, dass dort immer zu finden war, wenn er etwas unbedingt wollte. Allerdings wusste sie noch nicht genau, ob er dieses Schiff behalten oder versenken wollte. Der letztere Fall wäre sehr schade, denn es war in ihren Augen ein sehr schönes Schiff. Auch wenn sie auf der Pearl glücklich war, so hatte sie doch tief in ihrem Herzen den Traum von einem eigenen Schiff nicht aufgegeben.

Sie lief nun unruhig vor dem Schiff hin und her. Wo trieb er sich nur herum? Es war klar, dass sie nicht ohne ihn lossegeln würden, aber die Flut würde bald in die Ebbe übergehen, und sie mussten vorher den Hafen verlassen haben, sonst würden sie nie aus der Bucht heraus kommen. Während der Ebbe traten gefährlich Untiefen auf, deren genaue Lage niemand kannte.

Sie hatte gerade das Heck erreicht und drehte sich um, um wieder die gesamte Länge des Schiffes abzulaufen, doch plötzlich stand ein Mann vor ihr und lächelte sie an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber er kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor. Als ob er sie an jemanden erinnern würde. Sie schätzte sein Alter auf fünfzig, denn er hatte leicht ergrautes Haar und ein wettergegerbtes Gesicht. Seine braunen Augen beobachteten sie aufmerksam, aber nicht abschätzend oder arrogant. Trotzdem strahlte er eine Aura aus, die ihn sofort als einen Piraten zu erkennen gaben, auch wenn seine Kleidung das nicht verriet. Nur Piraten konnten andere Piraten sofort erkennen.

"Was ist?!" herrschte sie ihn trotzdem an, denn der erste Eindruck konnte auch täuschen.

"Wer ist der Captain dieses Schiffes?" wollte er daraufhin von ihr wissen. "Gehörst du zur Crew?"

"Was geht dich das an?"

"Ich will nur wissen, ob ich Freund oder Feind darauf befindet", lautete seine rätselhafte Antwort.

"Kommt darauf an, wer dein Freund, und wer dein Feind ist", entgegnete Ana. Sie konnte natürlich den Namen des stolzen Captains sagen, aber irgendwie gefiel ihr dieses Spiel.

"Es hat Zeiten gegeben, da war dieses Schiff in der Hand eines Freundes, und ihn würde ich gern wiedersehen, aber die letzten zehn Jahre war dieses Schiff in der Hand eines Feindes, und ihn würde ich gern umbringen."

Ana wusste sofort, wovon der Fremde sprach. "Dann freut es dich vielleicht zu hören, dass dein Freund deinen Feind getötet hat und nun wieder dieses Schiff besitzt."

Da stahl sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Mannes. "Ist Jack an Bord?" fragte er und sah nach oben auf das Deck der Pearl. "Oh Mann, es ist schön, dass sie wieder unter seinem Kommando segelt. Eigentlich hätte ich mir das ja denken können, da ja der Fluch besiegt worden ist. Es war mir von Anfang an klar, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte. Leider haben mich nur wenige Geschichten darüber erreicht, und nun wollte ich von ihm wissen, was genau passiert ist."

"Ich erzähle diese Geschichte aber nicht jedem, savvy?" erklang nun eine Stimme hinter ihm. Er erkannte sie sofort und drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu dem Inhaber dieser Stimme um, dem aber erstmal der Schrecken im Gesicht stand. Alarmiert berührte Ana ihre Pistole, denn es geschah nicht oft, dass Jack sich erschrecken ließ.

"Bill..." entfuhr es diesem nur, und sein Blick wanderte an seinem Gegenüber hoch und wieder herunter. War das eine Fata Morgana? Hatte er in den letzten Tagen zuviel Rum getrunken? Oder vielleicht zu wenig? War er gerade im Moment zu betrunken oder zu nüchtern?

"Ja, Jack, ich bin es wirklich!" grinste dieser nur weiter und drehte sich sogar vor seinem Freund um seine Achse, damit dieser ihn von allen Seiten betrachten und es ihm endlich glauben konnte.

"William Turner...", sagte nun Anamaria, denn nun wusste sie, wem er ähnlich sah. "Der Vater von unserem kleinen Schmied!" Sie wusste zwar nicht, wieso er am Leben war, aber sie freute sich darüber, denn er und Jack waren gute Freunde gewesen. Und Jacks Freunde sind auch ihre Freunde.

"Was?! Du kennst meinen Sohn? Wo ist er?" fragte dieser sie auch gleich und sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Ich war die letzten Jahre auf der Suche nach ihm und will ihn unbedingt finden! Also, wo ist er?"

"Er ist in Port Royal, mate", antwortete Jack an ihrer Stelle, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. Schließlich wollte er noch eine Menge von ihm wissen. "Der Junge hat uns sehr mit dem Fluch und Barbossa geholfen. Du kannst wirklich stolz auf ihn sein. Aber bevor ich dir die ganze Geschichte erzähle, sag mir doch vorher, warum du so lebendig vor mir stehst!"

"Barbossa ist zu meinem Glück so dumm gewesen, mich mit meinen Stiefelriemen an die Kanone zu binden. Irgendwann hatte das Wasser ihn so sehr aufgeweicht, dass ich mich befreien und zur nächsten Insel schwimmen konnte. Da ich nun wusste, dass es den Fluch wirklich gab, war mir klar, dass Barbossa auch meinen Sohn suchen würde. Ich folgte ihm so gut ich konnte, aber irgendwann hatte ich ihn aus den Augen verloren und ich machte mich allein auf die Suche nach meinen Sohn. Und dann war ich plötzlich nicht mehr verflucht. Wie hast du das nur geschafft?"

Stolz warf Jack seine Haare zurück auf den Rücken und antwortete: "Nun ja, mit ein wenig Hilfe von deinem Sohn, und da Barbossa auch so dumm gewesen ist, mir eine Pistole mit einer Kugel zu geben, konnte ich den Fluch besiegen und Barbossa dorthin schicken, wo er schon immer hingehört, und wir uns wahrscheinlich wiedersehen werden." Er grinste ihn kurz an. "Kinderspiel!"

Bill konnte nur grinsen und den Kopf über die Gestalt vor ihm schütteln. Captain Jack Sparrow hatte sich wirklich gar nicht verändert. Immer noch schien die bevorzugte Haltung seiner Hände an jemanden zu erinnern, der Probleme mit seinem Gleichgewicht hatte. Auch waren seine Augenbrauen ständig in Bewegung, und sein Gesichtausdruck wechselte von Grübeln über Verwunderung zu Überraschung. Ja, er war immer noch der selbe.

"Ich nehme an, du wirst mir irgendwann mal die ganze Geschichte erzählen, aber im Moment will ich lieber sofort nach Port Royal", sagte er nun zu ihm. "Komm doch mit! Auch wenn mein Schiff es sicher nicht mit der Schnelligkeit deiner Pearl aufnehmen kann, so wäre es bestimmt ein schöner Anblick für die Bewohner von Port Royal, unsere Schiffe nebeneinander einlaufen zu sehen."

"Das wäre es sicherlich...Aye", erwiderte Jack. "Allerdings wäre es nicht sehr gesund für meine Pearl, und besonders auch für mich, nach Port Royal zu gehen. Wir sind dort nicht gerade willkommen."

"Oh...da hast du Recht." Aber Bill gab so schnell nicht auf. "Dann komm doch auf meinem Schiff mit, und diese junge Dame hier wartet mit deiner Pearl draussen in den Gewässern vor Port Royal, bis wir zurück kommen. Du musst mir unbedingt zeigen, wo ich meinen Sohn finden kann! Ihr beide erzählt mir von eurem gemeinsamen Abenteuer, und wir beide erzählen ihm alte Geschichten über uns, die hier schon so bekannt sind, dass wir sie hier nicht mehr erzählen können...Na?"

Jack warf einen Blick auf Ana, die Bill noch etwas irritiert ansah, denn es geschah nicht sehr oft, dass man sie als Dame bezeichntete. Außerdem hatte dieser gerade angeboten, dass die Pearl unter ihrem Kommando stehen würde...zumindest für ein paar Stunden, und das war wirklich verlockend. Dann spürte sie den Blick des Captain und erwiderte ihn mit einem Grinsen. "Du wirst dich verkleiden müssen, wenn du durch die Stadt gehst." Sie lachte kurz auf, als sie sich das bildlich vorstellte. Eine Gestalt in einem dunklem Mantel, die eigentlich sofort an ihrem Gang erkannt werden müsste, oder zumindest Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde.

"Aye." Doch Jack überlegte noch weiter. Er wollte seine Pearl nur ungern jemand anderem überlassen, aber andererseits war sie bei Ana in den besten Händen. Würde er wählen können, würde er seine Pearl lieber ihr überlassen, als seiner Mutter. "Ich wollte sowieso erfahren, wie es dem Welpen jetzt geht, und ob er..." Oh, jetzt hätte er beinahe zu viel verraten. Dies war eine Überraschung für Bill, die ihm wohl lieber sein Sohn bereiten sollte. "Wie auch immer, nehmen wir eben dein Boot...Schiff. Welches ist es denn?"

Bill warf einen verschmitzten Blick auf Ana, die schon eine Ahnung hatte und hinüber zum anderen Schiff schielte. Dann erwiderte sie seinem Blick, und er zwinkerte ihr zu. Da drehte sie sich nun um, damit Jack ihr Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. Daraufhin sah er sie verwundert an, und schaute dann zu Bill, der nur seine Hand hob und mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter deutete.

Hinüber zur White Pearl.

Jacks Blick folgte der angegebenen Richtung zu dem Schiff, das er noch vor wenigen Tagen, und eigentlich immer noch, entern und sein eigen nennen wollte. Und so weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung, aber gleichzeitig wurde ihm klar, warum das Schiff gerade White Pearl hieß. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Bill, der immer noch grinste und fragend eine Augenbraue hob. Jack deutete mit einem Finger auf ihn und suchte offenbar nach den richtigen Worten, denn er setzte mehrmals an, aber es kam kein Ton über seine Lippen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich so weit unter Kontrolle, um zumindest zwei Wörter heraus zu bringen.

"Schönes...Schiff."

Bill war natürlich dieser Blick von Jack nicht entgangen, und daher wusste er auch, dass Jack viel mehr von diesem Schiff hielt, als er zugeben wollte. So bedankte er sich nur mit einem Nicken bei ihm und machte eine einladende Geste. "Du bist auf meinem Schiff stets willkommen. Ich würde liebend gern jetzt sofort in See stechen. Die Ebbe kommt bald, und ich möchte keine Minute mehr verpassen, in der ich meinen Sohn sehen kann. Also, hol deine Sachen, und dann geht´s los. Aye?"

"Aye." Jack konnte nichts gegen diesen Enthusiasmus sagen und ging mit Ana zurück auf die Pearl, um seine Sachen, die er in der Zwischenzeit brauchen würde, zusammen zu suchen. Dann gab er letzte Befehle an die Crew, dass sie gefälligst seine Pearl nicht auseinander nehmen und auf Ana hören sollten. Ihm fiel es sichtbar schwer, die Pearl zu verlassen und zögerte lange, doch dann ging er hinüber zu ihrem Schwesternschiff, um Port Royal und Will einen Besuch abzustatten.


	2. Kapitel 2

Über dem Hafen von Port Royal hing ein schwerer Nebel, der sich aber bald zurück ziehen würde, sobald die Sonne die Dämmerung ablösen und endlich hinter dem Horizont auftauchen würde. So früh am Morgen war hier noch nicht so viel los, denn sämtliche Fischerboote waren auf See, um den ersten Fang des Tages zu machen, und die Handelsschiffe warteten auf das Einsetzen der Ebbe, um mit dem Wasser hinaus in den Ozean zu fahren.

Eine einsame Gestalt wanderte de Hafen entlang, beobachtete die Möwen bei ihrem morgendlichen Spiel und blickte sehnsüchtig auf die Schiffe, die hier vor Anker lagen. Noch hing die Kälte der Nacht in der kleinen Bucht, und so trug die Gestalt einen weiten Mantel mit der Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, trotzdem wusste jeder im Hafen, wer er war. Hatte man früher über ihn gesprochen, so was er einfach nur der Schmiedelehrling gewesen, der die besten Schwerter und Säbel der ganzen Stadt machte, doch nun wurde er überall nur noch der Piratensohn genannt. Dies war überhaupt nicht abwertend gemeint, nein, man war stolz auf den Mann, der die Gouverneurstochter aus den Fängen eines verfluchten Piraten befreit hatte, und der dann noch so viel Schneit besessen hatte, seinem Helfer und Freund in die Freiheit zu verhelfen, obwohl dieser auch ein Pirat war.

Will Turner spazierte nun fast jden Tag im Hafen entlang, bevor er in seine Schmiede ging. Ihn hatte die Abenteuerlust gepackt. Auch wenn er an einem Haus für Elizabeh und sich arbeitete, um seiner Verlobten ein Heim bieten zu können, so zog es ihn doch immer wieder in den Hafen, wo er hoffte, die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer befriedigen zu können. Seitdem er akzeptiert hatte, dass sein Vater ein Pirat gewesen war, wurde diese Sehnsucht immer größer.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er ein Schiff im Hafen entdeckte, das er hier noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war wunderschön, und als er den Namen des Schiffes las, musste er unweigerlich grinsen. Denn der Name erinnerte ihn an ein anderes Schiff und gewisse Abenteuer, die für ihn im großen Ganzen eine schöne Zeit bedeutet hatten.

So hatte sich sein Geist in alten Erinnerungen verstrickt, als er nun zur Schmiede ging und sie betrat. So früh am Morgen war Meister Brown noch nicht da, um in der Ecke zu sitzen und zu schlafen. Er würde erst nach dem Mittag eintreffen, ihn darauf hinweisen, dass dies und jenes noch zu erledigen wäre, und er keine Sonderbehandlung zu erwarten hätte, nur weil er bald zur Familie des Gouverneurs gehören würde. Will hingegen würde wie immer stumm nickend zuhören, bis der Meister in seiner Ecke einschlafen, und er ihn dann zum Feierabend wecken würde, damit er wieder in der Taverne so viel Bier und Rum vernichten konnte, wie es sein Körper vertrug.

Er legte seinen Mantel ab und warf ihn auf den nächstbesten Stuhl. Dann wollte er durch die Schmiede in den Eselstall gehen, um seinen alten Freund zur Arbeit zu holen, aber da entdeckte er eine Gestalt, die mitten in der Schmiede stand und ihn angrinste. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass seine Erinnerungen lebendig geworden waren, oder er an Halluzinationen litt, aber die Gestalt war einfach zu real dafür. Sie hob kurz die Hand und winkte ihm zu.

"Überrascht, mich zu sehen, aye?" Die Gestalt tänzelte ein wenig durch die Schmiede und blieb dann direkt vor ihm stehen. "Hier hat sich ja absolut gar nichts verändert. Und ich dachte, dass der Gouverneur dir so dankbar sein würde, um dir eine eigene Schmiede zu schenken."

"Er ist mir so dankbar gewesen, um mir Straferlass zu gewähren, Jack." Will wusste nun ganz genau, dass hier Captain Jack Sparrow vor ihm stand, denn der Geruch von Rum, der leicht in der Luft hing, war einfach unverwechselbar. "Und er hat meiner Verlobung mit Elizabeth zugestimmt. Mehr kann ich nun wirklich nicht verlangen."

Jack trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sich Will von oben bis unten an. "Aye", sagte er nur zu seinen Worten und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, bevor er weitersprach. "Wie ich sehe, geht es dir gut. Und es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass es auch dem guten alten Captain Jack Sparrow gut geht. Sein Name ist gefürchtet auf allen Meeren dieser Welt!" Er hatte nicht ohne Stolz gesprochen, doch Will wandte sich nur kopfschüttelnd von ihm ab. Was Jack tat, war und blieb falsch, auch wenn er...

Will kannte die Schmiede so gut, dass er wusste, dass etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte, noch bevor er wusste, was genau das war. Er sah sich weiter um und entdeckte im Schatten eine weitere Gestalt, die dem Gespräch offenbar ohne einzugreifen gelauscht hatte. Will sah hinüber zu Jack, der schon wieder grinste. Die Gestalt gehörte wohl zu ihm.

"Ist das ein Freund von dir?" fragte Will ihn und ließ dabei seinen Unmut in seiner Stimme mitklingen. Hier war irgend etwas faul. "Wer ist das?"

"Jemand, der verdammt stolz auf dich ist", antwortete nun die Gestalt an Stelle von Jack und trat endlich aus dem Schatten heraus. Bill hatte nun genug gesehen und gehört und war unheimlich froh darüber, wie gut es seinem Sohn ging. Er lächelte ihn an, doch Will sah ihn erst verwundert an, bevor in ihm die Erkenntnis reifte, wer genau da vor ihm stand. Er hatte schon öfter gehört, dass er seinem Vater ähnlich sein sollte, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Ähnlichkeit so groß war, dass er ihn sofort erkannte.

"Vater?" kam es zögernd über seine Lippen, und er musterte sein Gegenüber eindringlich. Tausende von Fragen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, doch er war nicht fähig, nur eine von ihnen auszusprechen.

"Lass es mich so sagen: Ich konnte meine Fesseln lösen, bevor der Fluch besiegt wurd, und so kann ich jetzt lebendig vor dir stehen." Bill wusste, dass diese Frage ihn am meisten beschäftigte. "Alles andere werde ich später erzählen. Jetzt will ich dich nur einmal in die Arme nehmen, ja?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er nun einfach seinen Sohn an sich und drückte ihn einmal kräftig, bevor er ihn dann eine Armeslänge von sich weg schob, um ihn genau betrachten zu können. "Ich habe dich nur einmal gesehen, und damals bist du noch ein Baby gewesen...also...du bist groß geworden."

Will hatte dies alles über sich ergehen lassen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen, aber langsam löste er sich nun aus seiner Starre, und in seinem Gesicht war nun nicht mehr Ungläubigkeit zu sehen. Er runzelte die Stirn und funkelte Bill böse an. "Wo bist du gewesen?" Bill öffnete schon den Mund, aber er fuhr ihm dazwischen. "Nein, nicht in den letzten zehn Jahren. Das ist mir schon bekannt. Der Fluch und so. Ich meine davor. In England. Als ich noch einen Vater gebraucht habe."

Bills Lächeln verschwand. Das hatte gesessen. Wieder öffnete er den Mund, aber ihm fehlten die Worte. Ja, davor hatte er sich gefürchtet. Genau vor dieser Frage. Er hatte sich schon Hunderte von Antworten zurecht gelegt, aber nun hatte er alle vergessen, oder verwarf sie wieder, da sie doch nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. "Ich bin Pirat, mein Junge." Das war das Einzige, das er dazu sagen konnte.

"Ja, klar, das erklärt natürlich alles." Hatte er dies gerade sarkastisch gemeint? Will wusste es selbst nicht. Er hatte sich so oft vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, seinen Vater eines Tages zu sehen, aber jetzt, wo er vor ihm stand, konnte er sich einfach nicht darüber freuen, dafür hatte er ihn in den letzten Jahren, nein, sein ganzes Leben lang zu sehr vermisst. Er konnte ihn im Moment nicht einmal ansehen, daher murmelte er nur kurz: "Ich muss den Esel holen", und verschwand.

Bill sah daraufhin hilfesuchend zu Jack, der nur mit den Augen rollte und sagte: "Lass ihm etwas Zeit. Unser Welpe war schon immer so...impulsiv." Er grinste Bill an, doch der wurde nachdenklich und ging hinüber zu den Schwertern, um sich diese anzusehen. Er nahm sogar eines in die Hand und probierte es aus. Es lag wirklich gut in der Hand. Er fing an zu lächeln, als er bemerkte, dass Will zurückgekehrt war und ihn ansah. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kümmerte sich Will auch schon um den Esel und brachte ihn zu seinem angestammten Platz.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür der Schmiede, und Jack wollte nun sein Schwert ziehen, da er entdeckt worden war, aber dann sah er, dass Elizabeth hereingestürmt kam. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss, und sie sagte hastig: "Will, du wirst mir nicht glauben, was ich gerade gehört..." Da entdeckte sie Jack und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Jack dagegen machte eine leichte Verbeugung und grinste sie an.

"Es ist eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen, Miss Swann." Er hatte absichtlich auf sein obligatorisches Schatz verzichtet, denn das schien im Moment ungünstig zu sein. Elizabeth bewegte sich immer noch nicht und blinzelte ihn nur an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Will näher kam. Ihr Blick wechselte nun zwischen den beiden hin und her, und dann konnte sie endlich wieder etwas sagen.

"Wieso...aber..." Sie deutete hinter sich, was aber den Anwesenden nicht gerade half. Will ging nun zu ihr und sah sie fragend an, denn er sah, dass sie äußerst bestürzt war, aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf Bill, und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Darf ich vorstellen...", sagte nun Will und deutete auf seinen Vater. "William Turner. Auch bekannt als Stiefelriemen Bill."

Elizabeth sah ihm in die Augen, als sie erkannte, was das bedeutete, und er nickte nur. Daraufhin blinzelte sie kurz, ging zu Bill und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. "Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstehe, wie ich dazu komme." Er nahm ihre Hand, lächelte sie an, und sie fuhr fort. "Elizabeth Swann...noch."

Da wurde sein Lächeln zu einem Grinsen. "Es ist mir eine Ehre." Galant führte er ihre Hand an seinen Mund und hauchte einen Handkuss darauf, woraufhin sie sich zu Will umdrehte, der diese Geste skeptisch beäugte. Doch das bemerkte Bill nicht, und er fragte sie: "Ich nehme an, Sie sind diejenige, die das Herz meines Sohnes erobert hat. Zumindest hoffe ich das sehr, denn in diesem Falle würde er einen sehr guten Geschmack haben." Na gut, vielleicht nicht der beste Spruch, aber da sie nun lächelte, war er zufrieden.

"Was ist denn los, Liz?" fragte nun Will, denn er wollte dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber es gefiel ihm nun mal nicht, was er da sah.

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Liz verschwand daraufhin, und sie sah hinüber zu Jack, bis dieser ein ungutes Gefühl bekam. Es ging also um ihn. Nein, das war es nicht. Es ging um die Pearl. Seine Pearl. Er schmälerte die Augen und sah sie auffordernd an. Nun sag schon was!

"Mein Vater hat gerade eine Nachricht erhalten", fing sie nun an. "Sie ist von den Franzosen...Sie haben die Black Pearl."

Entsetzen.

Ja, so konnte man das Gefühl beschreiben, das Jack nun empfand. Seine Pearl? In den Händen der Franzosen? Was würden die mit ihr machen? Und was war mit seiner Crew? Würden sie die aufknüpfen? Wie hatten sie es überhaupt geschafft, seine Pearl zu besiegen? Das schnellste Schiff auf allen sieben Meeren? Während all diese Fragen durch Jacks Kopf schwirrten, starrte er Elizabeth einfach nur an. Erst Sekunden später war er wieder fähig, wenigstens zu blinzeln. Sein Blick huschte hinüber zu Will und Bill, die sie genauso entsetzt anschauten. Im Moment schien keiner zu wissen, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

"Bill, dein Schiff ist wirklich...schnell, nich?", sagte Jack nun und sah ihn eindringlich an. Er konnte es nicht aussprechen, was er wirklich sagen wollte, aber Bill schien ihn trotzdem zu verstehen und nickte.

"Statten wir den Franzosen einen Besuch ab", erwiderte er grinsend. "So wie in alten Zeiten." Bill lächelte aufmunternd, aber der Blick, den er von Will auffing, ließ es schnell wieder verschwinden. Denn dieser schaute ihn immer noch skeptisch an und hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Doch dann verschwand dieses Runzeln plötzlich.

"Ich komme mit", sagte Will, und er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Er hatte seine Schuld bei Jack damit beglichen, dass er ihn vom Galgen gerettet hatte, aber seiner Crew und auch irgendwie der Pearl schuldete er noch etwas. Und wenn dieses Etwas die Befreiung aus den Händen der Franzosen war. Er schaute zu Jack und seinem Vater, um ein Zeichen von ihnen zu erhaschen. Ein Nicken oder einfach ein "Aye!"...irgend etwas, das ihm zeigte, dass sie ihn mitnehmen würden.

Aber die beiden wechselten erstmal einen Blick. Bill schien darüber nicht gerade glücklich zu sein, denn er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Jack hingegen hatte einen Finger an sein Kinn gelegt und dachte nach. Bill sah ihn etwas eindringlicher an, und da zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"Wir können jeden Mann gebrauchen", sagte Jack und schaute kurz zu Liz, die auch nicht gerade davon begeistert zu sein schien, aber noch nichts sagte. Noch nicht...

"Das ist zu gefährlich!" hielt nun Bill dagegen. "Er ist doch nur ein Schmied und noch so verdammt jung."

"Hey!" rief Will erbost. "Sprich gefälligst nicht so, als wenn ich nicht hier wäre! Außerdem habe ich mit Jack die Pearl von dem Fluch befreit und Barbossa erledigt. Ich kann mit einem Schwert umgehen und bin durchaus in der Lage, mich zu wehren. Also komm mir nicht mit: Zu gefährlich!" Die letzten beiden Worte trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus, und Will unterstrich dies, indem er wild mit den Händen gestikulierte. Er erinnerte damit Bill sehr an Jack, sodass er sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Will hingegen sah daraufhin Jack auffordernd an, denn er sollte seine Meinung energischer vertreten.

Jack gefiel nun wiederum dieser Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt nicht. Dazu kam noch, dass er sich ungern drängen ließ, aber andererseits war er mit Will einer Meinung. "Unser Welpe hat wirklich gut geschlagen. Er wird auch das überstehen, savvy?" sagte Jack und sah dabei Bill an. Wieder führten sie eine stumme Unterhaltung und wurden währenddessen kritisch von Will und Liz beobachtet. Ersterem fiel nun auf, dass die beiden wirklich gute Freunde gewesen sein mussten, um dies so machen zu können. Und wenn er genauer hinsah, konnte er erkennen, dass Bill erst strikt dagegen war, aber Jack ihn solange ansah, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck milder wurde, und er offenbar umgestimmt worden war. Dann sah er Will an, nickte kurz und wanderte dann in der Schmiede umher.

"Will..." Liz legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und wartete, bis sie seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, bevor sie weitersprach. "Ich will dich nicht in irgendeinem Gefängnis wiedersehen. Oder in irgendeiner Höhle, wo du dich gegen zwei unsterbliche Piraten wehren musst." Sie lächelte kurz, sah ihn dieses Lächeln erwidern und fuhr dann fort. "Denn diesmal werde ich nicht dabei sein und dir das Leben retten. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ihr noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bekommt, wenn mein Vater euch die gesamte Royal Navy hinterher schickt. Und genauso gut weiß ich, dass du kein Schmied, sondern im Herzen ein Abenteurer bist, und ich dich nicht aufhalten kann. Denn ich kenne dich verdammt gut. Trotzdem verlangt mein Herz von mir, dich wenigstens darum zu bitten."

Will sah sie lange an, haderte mit sich selbst und lächelte dann wieder, bevor er ihr antwortete. "Ja, du kennst mich verdammt gut."

Jack drehte sich schnell um, als die beiden sich umarmten, denn seltsamerweise wollte er nicht sehen, was sie nun tun würden, obwohl ihm das sonst keine Probleme bereitete. Er ging hinüber zum Esel, um ihn zu streicheln, oder sich einfach irgendwie zu beschäftigen, aber der Esel gab plötzlich einen Wehlaut von sich, als er ihn sah, und setzte sich in Bewegung. Damit kam Leben in die ganze Schmiede, und überall ratterte und schepperte es. Schnell drehte er sich wieder zu den Anderen um, die er nun offensichtlich gestört hatte, den sie erwirdeten seinen Blick. Daraufhin hob er nur kurz abwehrend seine Hände und versuchte gar nicht erst, den Esel zu beruhigen, sondern ging demonstrativ zur Tür.

"Wir sollten heute noch aufbrechen. Was, wenn man die Flut und die Ebbe beachtet, bedeutet, dass wir sofort aufbrechen sollten, savvy?" Er sah auffordernd von einem zum anderen und erhielt nur von Bill das erwartete Zeichen in Form eines Nickens. Will setzte seine unterbrochene Verabschiedung von Liz fort, während Bill zu ihm kam und schon einmal hinaus ging. Er selbst musste erst wieder den dunklen Mantel anlegen, der ihn vor neugierigen Blicken schützte, und bis dahin war nun auch Will soweit und ging an ihm vorbei nach draußen.

Doch bevor er ihm folgte, blieb Jack nochmal stehen und sah zu Liz. "Ich gebe dir mein Ehrenwort, dass ich ihn gesund zurückbringe", sagt er zu ihr und legte seine linke Hand an die Brust, verkniff sich aber die spöttische Verbeugung, denn er hatte es ernst gemeint.

"Man erzählt sich, dass man dem Ehrenwort eines Piraten nicht trauen kann", erwiderte sie. "Aber du bist nicht nur ein Pirat." Jack sah sie fragend an, und sie fuhr fort. "Du bist Captain Jack Sparrow, und seltsamerweise glaube ich dir." Sie atmete tief durch. "Ich weiß, du wirst dein Bestes tun, um ihn zu beschützen, aber bitte erfülle mir noch einen Wunsch... Pass auch auf dich auf, denn ich will nicht, dass er einen Freund verliert."

Jack blinzelte etwas verwirrt, als er ihre Worte hörte, aber dann nickte er und verließ nun ebenfalls die Schmiede, um den Anderen zum Hafen zu folgen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Sie gingen nicht zusammen zum Hafen, denn Jack und Will erzeugten schon jeder für sich genug Aufmerksamkeit. Der Eine, weil er einen dunklen Mantel trug und durch seinen seltsamen Gang fast wie ein Gespenst wirkte, und der Andere, weil man ihn kannte. Will wurde sogar von einigen Passanten aufgehalten, die ihn fragten, wann denn ihr Schwert fertig sein würde. Er vertröstete alle mit dem kleinen Wörtchen bald, obwohl er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, diese Schwerter jemals anfertigen zu können.

So wäre er beinahe in die Anderen hineingelaufen, als er versuchte, sie wieder einzuholen. Aber sie hatten offenbar ihr Ziel schon erreicht und waren vor einem der Schiffe stehengeblieben. Er wagte einen Blick hinauf und stellte fest, dass es genau das Schiff war, dass er noch am Morgen so bewundert hatte.

"Die White Pearl?" fragte er Jack verwundert, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Jack davon gesprochen hatte, dass dies Bills Schiff war, und daher sah er nun hinüber zu ihm.

"Gefällt sie dir?" fragte dieser zurück und lächelte dabei stolz. Er wusste, dass er etwas brauchen würde, um seinen Sohn zu beeindrucken, damit er auf ihn zukommen und ihn später akzeptieren würde, und er hoffte, dass dieses Schiff dazu beitragen würde. So für den Anfang...

Will schaute nun wieder hinauf zur Pearl und nickte gedankenverloren, als sein Blick über das ganze Schiff huschte. Es stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, und er sah wieder hinüber zu Bill, der daraufhin auch lächeln musste, denn das war das erste Mal, dass er dies bei Will sah. Er machte eine einladene Geste und ging voran auf das Schiff, wo er und seine Gäste mit Respekt empfangen wurden. Bill gab dem ersten Maat seine Befehle zum Auslaufen des Schiffes, die dieser sogleich an die Mannschaft weitergab. Dies geschah nicht auf die für Piraten übliche Art und Weise, sondern nur mit wenigen Flüchen. Will fiel das gar nicht so sehr auf, aber Jack hatte schon am ersten Tag bemerkt, dass diese Crew was besonderes war. Piraten oder nicht Piraten? Oder nette Piraten? Nein, das klang auch nicht gut. Er grübelte schon die ganze Zeit darüber und was sich sicher, dass er es schon noch herausfinden würde.

Weing später stand Bill am Ruder, Will und Jack in seiner Nähe, und eine frische Brise wehte ihm um die Nase. Dies zauberte immer ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, und auch Jack war davon ganz angetan, denn er summte schon wieder sein Lied, aber Will schien noch begeisterter als die beiden zu sein, auch wenn er das nicht zeigen wollte. Er schaute immer wieder hinauf in die Rahen und über das Meer, atmete die Seeluft tief ein und zeigte ein Lächeln, wenn er glaubte, dass es keiner sah. Aber da Bill ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, fiel ihm das natürlich auf.

"Wie bist du eigentlich zu diesem Schiff gekommen?" fragte da Will plötzlich. Er drehte sich dabei nicht zu Bill um, sondern starrte auch weiterhin auf irgendeinen Punkt auf dem Schiff.

"Ich habe es nicht gekapert, oder was auch immer du denken magst", antwortete dieser sogleich und etwas schroffer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, aber da sich Will immer noch nicht umdrehte, konnte er nicht erkennen, ob er es wirklich so anklagend gemeint hatte, wie es Bill verstanden hatte. "Aber ich gebe zu, dass es von dem Gold gebaut wurde, dass ich während meiner Zeit unter Jacks Kommando erbeutet habe. Ich habe Jack nie etwas davon erzählt, und es wurde auch in einem Hafen weit von hier entfernt gebaut. Es hat viel länger gedauert; immer wenn ich wieder etwas hatte, wurde weitergebaut. Dies war natürlich nur möglich, weil ein sehr guter Freund ein Auge auf das Schiff hatte. Er hatte dies auch nach meinem angeblichen Tod, und er hatte sogar den Bau vollendet, mit seinem eigenen Geld. Der Grund für den Bau war ihm bekannt, und daher wusste er auch, dass dieser Grund nicht zusammen mit mir sterben würde."

Nun drehte sich Will doch zu ihm um und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Welcher Grund könnte es sein? Er hatte schon einen Verdacht, aber das wäre einfach... nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er warf auch einen Blick auf Jack, der Bill ebenso überrascht ansah.

"Du..." Jack war sprachlos und fuchtelte eine Zeit lang nur mit den Armen herum. "Du hast ein Schiff bauen lassen? Dieses Schiff?" Dabei zeigte er hastig über die White Pearl. "Ohne deinem Captain etwas davon zu sagen? Und hast es auch noch sooo genannt?" Er holte einmal tief Luft. "Aye?"

"Aye...Und wenn ich dir davon erzählt hätte, wärst du dann damit einverstanden gewesen?" fragte Bill zurück. "Du hättest es vernichtet, bevor es fertig gewesen wäre, oder es dir dann unter den Nageln gerissen...Nein, streite es nicht ab, dafür kenne ich dich viel zu gut."

Jack hatte schon zu einem Protest angesetzt und seinen Finger auf Bills Brust gesetzt, aber nun brachte er keinen Ton heraus, sah kurz zu Will und ließ dann ein leises "Aye!" erklingen, bevor er den Finger wieder zurückzog. "Das hätte ich wohl." Er drehte sich um und ließ seinen Blick über den Horizont streifen. "Und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich das immer noch vor."

"Aber du würdest es nie gegen die Black Pearl eintauschen, aye?" neckte ihn Will.

"Nein, natürlich nicht!" schwungvoll drehte er sich zu Will um und funkelte ihn böse an. "Die Black Pearl ist und bleibt mein Schiff! Wenn ich sterbe, wird sie mit mir untergehen! Die White Pearl war ja auch nicht für mich gedacht..." Schnell hielt er inne, denn er fing schon wieder an, sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden. Das sah er auch an dem Grinsen in Wills Gesicht.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass wir auf dem richtigen Kurs sind?" fragte er daher Bill, um schnell von diesem Thema abzulenken, doch da Bill nur grinsend nickte, war Jack klar, dass dies nicht so einfach war. "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich bekomme langsam Hunger..." Versuch Nummer Zwei schien nun endlich zu funktionieren, denn Wills Gesicht hellte sich auf, und er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Vater, der daraufhin ein Crewmitglied herbeirief, um das Ruder zu übernehmen.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir beim Essen erzähle, wie ich deine Mutter kennengelernt habe?" fragte Bill auf dem Weg zu seiner Kajüte. "Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass Jack auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hat." Und während er Jack angrinste, hoffte dieser, dass er jetzt nicht wirklich alles verraten würde.

_Port Royal war selbst im Fernglas kaum noch zu erkennen, also befahl Anamaria, die Segel zu raffen. Sie wollten hier auf das Schwesterschiff warten, das gerade in den Hafen einlief. Es wurde gerade Abend, und sie würden das Schiff erst am nächsten Morgen wiedersehen. Ana beobachtete es durch das Fernglas und bekam dabei ein ungutes Gefühl, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, warum. Bill und Jack konnten sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, und auch der junge Schmied war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Trotzdem war das Gefühl da und wollte einfach nicht verschwinden._

_"Schiffe!" erklang plötzlich eine Stimme von hoch oben aus dem Ausguck. Ana sah zuerst hoch zu dem Piraten, der nun einen Arm ausstreckte und auf einen Punkt zeigte, der irgendwo hinter ihnen lag. Ihr Blick folgte dieser Richtung, dann benutzte sie wieder ihr Fernglas, nur um in der Abenddämmerung drei Schiffe auftauchen zu sehen. Es war schon zu dunkel, um die Fahnen erkennen zu können, die an den Masten wehten und verrieten, wer da kam. Ihr Instinkt riet ihr, sofort wieder Fahrt aufzunehmen und sich aus den Staub zu machen, aber dann dachte sie wieder an Jack und die Anderen, die sie dann nicht mehr finden würden. Was nun?_

_Ana sah hilfesuchend hinüber zu Gibbs, der ihren Blick erwiderte und genauso ratlos zu sein schien. Daraufhin seufzte sie einmal laut, denn ihr Verstand und ihr Herz gaben ihr unterschiedliche Ratschläge, und sie musste sich langsam entscheiden. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, sofort zu verschwinden, aber ihr Herz wusste, dass die Schiffe dann wohl nach Port Royal segeln würden, und Jack und Bill ihnen dann regelrecht in die Arme laufen würden. Die White Pearl trug zwar nicht das Zeichen der Piraten, solnage sie in Port Royal lag, aber irgendwer würde Jack sicher irgendwann erkennen._

_"Holt schon mal den Anker ein!" befahl sie nun Gibbs, der den Befehl weitergab, damit er ausgeführt werden würde. Dadurch würden sie sich nicht sehr viel von der Stelle bewegen, aber sie wären darauf vorbereitet, wenn tatsächlich eine Flucht erforderlich sein würde. Immer wieder sah sie durch das Fernglas, aber sie konnte einfach nichts ausmachen, während es immer dunkler wurde. Waren das andere Piraten, die da ihren Weg kreuzten, vielleicht sogar so etwas wie Freunde, die nun etwas Rum mit ihnen vernichten würden? Oder waren es Schiffe der Engländer, Franzosen oder sogar Spanier?_

_Die Schiffe kamen verdammt schnell näher, und das ungute Gefühl in Ana verstärkte sich. Alle hingen nun an der Reling und versuchten, irgend etwas zu erkennen. Wehte da nicht die Flagge mit dem Totenkopf, oder war es nur Wunschdenken? Würden die Schiffe in Port Royal einlaufen, ohne die Black Pearl zu bemerken? Oder warteten sie hier nichtstuend auf ihren Untergang?_

_"Franzosen!" schrie nun Gibbs. "Verdammt noch mal, es sind Franzosen!" Augenblicklich wurden Flüche laut, und die Crew machte sich daran, die Segel zu setzen, ohne auf den Befehl von Ana zu warten. Sie wussten , dass dies genau das war, was sie nun befohlen hätte, denn es war außerdem zu erkennen, dass die Schiffe genau auf sie zuhielten. Jack, Bill und die White Pearl waren nun auf sich allein gestellt. Ana würde ihnen nicht helfen können, wenn sie hier die Black Pearl versenken lassen würde. Sie mussten fliehen, da die Pearl gegen die drei Schiffe keine Chance hatte, und die herausragende Eigenschaft dieses Schiffes nun mal die Schnelligkeit war. Aber sie musste erst Fahrt aufnehmen, während die anderen Schiffe bereits den Wind optimal ausnutzten. Die Chancen standen schlecht..._

Wieder einmal hatte Ana von dem Tag geträumt, als das Unheil seinen Lauf genommen hatte. Dies war nun ein paar Tage her, und sie träumte jede Nacht davon, wie die Schiffe auf sie zu gekommen waren, sie eingeholt hatten, und sie sich ergeben mussten, um nicht auf der Stelle versenkt zu werden. Sie träumte davon, weil sie sich die Schuld dafür gab. Sie hätten schon beim ersten Anzeichen verschwinden sollen, dann würden sie jetzt nicht hier in diesem französischen Gefängnis auf ihre Hinrichtung warten, und die Pearl würde nicht streng bewacht im Hafen liegen, um später unter französischer Flagge die Meere zu befahren. Oh, Jack würde sie dafür umbringen, dessen war sie sich sicher, aber dies würden nun bald die Franzosen für ihn übernehmen.

Ein Sonnenstrahl hatte sie geweckt, und während sie sich umsah, wurde ihr wieder einmal bewusst, dass dies ihr letzter Tag auf Erden sein würde, sollte nicht ein Wunder geschehen. Tief in ihrem Herzen hoffte sie, dass Jack sie finden und befreien würde, aber andererseits hatte sie auch Angst davor, denn die Chancen, dass er dabei erwischt werden würde, standen besser als ihre Chancen auf eine Flucht. Sicher, er wäre der beste Mann dafür, aber auch er würde nicht gegen eine ganze Stadt voller Soldaten ankommen können.

Auf der einen Seite war sie froh, dass er jetzt nicht auch hier mit ihnen in diesen Zellen saß, aber auf den anderen Seite würde allein seine Anwesenheit die Mannschaft aufmuntern und aufheitern. Er würde durch die Zelle tänzeln, allen erzählen, dass niemand Captain Jack Sparrow hinter Gittern behalten könnte, und dass er sie alle schon irgendwie befreien würde... Aber er war nun mal nicht hier, und wäre er nicht mit Bill nach Port Royal gegangen, würden sie wohl auch nicht hier sitzen... Und Ana bemerkte, dass sich ihre Gedanken immer wieder auf ihn richteten. Und so musste sie sich selbst zugeben, dass sie ihn vermisste.

Sie wollte gerade wieder eindösen, als sie plötzlich Stimmen hörte. "Also, Ihnen wird meine kleine Erfindung gefallen", konnte sie nun verstehen.

"Davon bin ich überzeugt", wurde der Stimme geantwortet, und sie riss die Augen wieder auf, denn diese Stimme kannte sie. War das nicht...? Sie sah hinüber zu Gibbs, der ihren Blick mit einem Grinsen erwiderte. Auch er schien die Stimme wiedererkannt zu haben, also hatte sie sich das nicht nur eingebildet. Die beiden Sprecher kamen nun in ihr Blickfeld und blieben vor der Zelle stehen, in der sie mit Gibbs und zwei Anderen saß, und so konnten sich auch ihre Augen davon überzeugen, was ihre Ohren schon wussten.

"Tja, Mister Turner, ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie es schaffen, den Gefängniswärter in Port Royal zu überzeugen, diese Scharniere auch in seinem Gefängnis einzubauen. Wir sollten den kleinen Waffenstillstand, der gerade zwischen unseren Ports herrscht, ausnutzen", sprach nun der Erstere weiter, und Ana erhaschte einen kurzen Blick von Will, bevor er sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zuwandte.

"Erklären sie mir erstmal, was Sie verändert haben, dann sehen wir weiter." Will ließ sich von dem anderen Schmied ganz genau berichten, wie er die Scharniere hergestellt hatte, und auch noch ein paar andere Dinge, von denen Ana nicht viel verstand, aber das war ihr egal, denn die Nachricht, die an sie gerichtet war, hatte sie bereits verstanden. Will war hier, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass Jack und er wussten, dass sie hier waren, und dass sie alles unternehmen würden, um sie hier raus zu holen. Ana wollte auch ihrerseits eine Nachricht überbringen, dass sie verstanden hatten und auf die Rettung warten würden, aber Will sah sie nicht mehr an, und schien vollkommen von dem Gesprächsthema gefesselt zu sein. Er nickte immer wieder, warf ab und zu eigene Gedanken ein, und tat alles, um keine Zweifel an seiner Aufrichtigkeit aufkommen zu lassen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der Welpe so gut lügen könnte.

Die beiden wollten gerade wieder gehen, als nun der andere Schmied einen Blick in die Zellen warf. "Das hier sind alles Piraten, die morgen gehängt werden sollen", berichtete er Will und hatte dabei ein dreckiges Grinsen im Gesicht, das ihm Ana gern herausprügeln würde, aber es war nun mal das Gitter dazwischen, und das wusste dieser Kerl ganz genau.

"Das ist gut zu wissen", erwiderte Will und sah nun doch noch einmal zu Ana. In seinen Augen erschien ein kleines Lächeln, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte. Um sie herum wurden Flüche laut; die beiden Schmiede sollten sich doch zum Teufel scheren, aber Will wusste, dass sie nur seine Tarnung unterstützten, und dem Anderen machte dies alles nichts aus. Er lachte sie aus und meinte, dass sie morgen nicht mehr fluchen würden. Da wurde Wills Lächeln zu einem Grinsen, und er sagte: "Nein, das werden sie sicher nicht mehr."

Darauf nickte Ana wieder, und ihre Augen folgten ihm, als er das Gefängnis wieder verließ. Nun würde sie nicht mehr einnicken und vom schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens träumen, denn nun hatte sie wieder Hoffnung.


	4. Kapitel 4

Sie hatten wirklich verdammtes Glück gehabt. Nachdem die Franzosen den Engländern gemeldet hatten, dass sie die Black Pearl hatten, wollten die Engländer natürlich, dass das Schiff ihnen ausgeliefert wird. Beide wollten die berühmteste Crew an ihrem Galgen baumeln sehen, und so kam es doch tatsächlich zu Verhandlungen und zu einen kurzfristigen Waffenstillstand. Der französische Gouverneur war auf dem Weg nach Port Royal, um die Gegenleistung der Engländer auszuhandeln. Die Folge davon war, dass die White Pearl ohne Probleme in dem französischen Port einlaufen konnte, und dieses auch noch weniger bewacht als sonst war. Ja, sie hatten verdammtes Glück gehabt.

Nun war es inzwischen Abend geworden, und Jack schlenderte mit Bill im Hafen umher. Hier brauchte er keinen Mantel, denn die Franzosen hatten zwar von ihm gehört, ihn aber noch nie gesehen. Es kursierten einige Beschreibungen von ihm, aber die waren entweder übertrieben, oder eben so ungenau, dass man ihn nie im Halbdunkel erkennen konnte. So waren sie einfach nur zwei Seeleute, die auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Schiff waren.

"Ich hätte mit ihm gehen sollen", flüsterte Bill, als sie gerade an zwei anderen Seemännern vorbei gegangen waren, die sie kurz musterten, aber dann weitergingen. Er warf ihnen einen besorgten Blick hinterher, aber da sie nichts bemerkt zu haben schienen, beruhigte er sich wieder etwas.

"Er allein fällt in der Stadt nicht auf, und außerdem kann er sich so besser in das Gefängnis schleichen", antwortete Jack nun zum wiederholten Male und hoffte, dass Bill ihm jetzt endlich glauben würde. "Und er ist der Einzige, der dieses Schloss öffnen kann." Sie hatten diese Diskussion schon früher gehabt, auch als Will noch bei ihnen gewesen war, und er hatte das selbe gesagt. "Er erledigt seinen Teil, und wir unseren, savvy?"

"Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß." Bill atmete tief durch, doch das vertrieb die Sorgen auch nicht. Seit sein Sohn bei ihm war, wollte er ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Er sah immer noch das kleinen Baby in ihm und konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass er inzwischen zu einem Mann geworden war. Er wollte die vergeudete Zeit nachholen, aber das war unmöglich.

Sie hatten nun die Black Pearl erreicht und sahen sich nach den Wachen um, die hier irgendwo patroullieren sollten. Einer von Bills Crew hatte dies schon am Tage ausspioniert und zwei Wachen gemeldet, die vor dem Schiff auf und ab liefen. Aber das hieß natürlich noch lange nicht, dass es in der Nacht genauso war. Trotzdem hatte Jack darauf bestanden, dass sie nur zu zweit zur Pearl gehen würden, denn je mehr sie waren, desto auffälliger waren sie auch.

Bill blieb kurz stehen, als er nun zwei französiche Soldaten entdeckte, die direkt auf sie zu kamen. Auch Jack hatte sie gesehen und ging unbetrübt weiter. Also schloss er schnell wieder zu ihm auf und tat so, als würde er aufmerksam dem Seemannsgarn lauschen, das Jack gerade sponn.

"Und ich sage dir, mein Freund, der Sturm war so stark, dass die Masten schon brachen, bevor er richtig begonnen hatte, und die Segel so weit weg flogen, dass sie am nächsten Tag tausend Meilen weiter entdeckt wurden", erzählte Jack überschwenglich, als die Soldaten nun direkt vor ihnen waren. Auch sie waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und ließen sich nicht von den beiden von ihrem Weg abbringen, so musste Bill zur Seite gehen, um sie zwischen ihnen hindurch zu lassen. Doch darauf hatte Jack gehofft und zog von den Soldaten ungesehen seine Pistole, als sie mit ihnen gleichauf waren. Bill tat es ihm nach und nachdem Jacks Pistole auf den Hinterkopf des einen niedergesaust war, erklang noch ein zweiter dumpfer Schlag, und auch der andere Soldat lag am Boden.

"Perfekt!" triumphierte Jack, steckte seine Pistole weg und zog einen Soldaten hinter ein paar Kisten, die hier überall herumlagen. Wieder folgte Bill seinem Beispiel, doch als er wieder aufsah, spürte er wie Jack ein Bajonett an seiner Kehle.

"Was denkt ihr wohl, was ihr da macht?" fragte der Soldat vor ihm im reinsten Framzösisch. Bills Sprachschatz reichte gerade so aus, um ihn zu verstehen, doch er konnte ihm nicht antworten. Doch das war auch nicht nötig, denn Jack plapperte nun einfach drauf los, benutzte englische, französische und auch spanische Worte, und Bill konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob das alles überhaupt einen Sinn ergab. Die beiden Soldaten sahen ihn verwirrt an, wie er da mit seinen Händen herumfuchtelte, und mal verzweifelt, und dann wieder wütend klang. Jack hatte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, und das musste Bill sofort ausnutzen. Er schlug das Bajonett an seiner Kehle zur Seite, rammte dem Kerl vor ihm sein Knie an die empfindlichste Stelle und schlug ihm dann mit seinem eigenen Bajonett eins über den Schädel. Sofort drehte er sich zu dem anderen Soldaten um, doch der lag auch bereits am Boden.

"Wie hast du denn das geschafft?" fragte er Jack verwundert, denn er hatte keine Geräusche gehört, nicht einmal wie der Soldat auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war. Jack grinste ihn kurz an, und sagte nur ein Wort, als er den Soldaten zu den Anderen legte.

"Pirat!"

"Ja, natürlich, wie konnte ich das vergessen!" Jack war immer wieder für Überraschungen gut, und er hatte des tatsächlich vergessen. Nun kamen langsam all diese Erinerungen zurück, und er setzte seinen Weg zur Pearl grinsend fort.

Als sie das Schiff betraten, sah sich Bill noch einmal um, doch nirgends war jemand zu sehen, und die Soldaten schliefen friedlich in ihrem Versteck. Dann folgte sein Blick Jack, der schnurstracks zum Steuerrad gegangen war, und nun sanft seine Hände darüber gleiten ließ. Er hatte sein Schiff zurück. Im Moment war er der glücklichste Pirat auf der ganzen Welt, bis seine Gedanken zu seiner Crew schweiften, die immer noch im Gefängnis saß.

Dort blieben sie an einer Person besonders lange haften, und er fragte sich, wie es ihr ging, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass sie nichts mehr hasste als Gefängnisse. Dies war ein weiterer Grund gewesen, warum er Will schon am Tage in das Gefängnis geschickt hatte. Er sollte nicht nur das Schloss auskundschaften, sondern ihr und den Anderen eine Nachricht überbringen. Und als er mit den Worten zurückgekommen war, dass es allen gut ginge, und sie nun auf eine Flucht vorbereitet waren, hatte er sich erleichtert gefühlt. Doch nun fühlte er Bills Blick auf sich ruhen, und er nahm schnell die Hände vom Ruder und schaute ihn zuversichtlich an.

"Sie werden bald kommen", sagte er zu ihm. "Wir sollten die Pearl auf das Auslaufen vorbereiten!" Zu Zweit konnten sie nicht mehr erreichen, als den Anderen ein paar Sekunden Zeit zu verschaffen, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, es zu tun. Jack setzte sich in Bewegung, um selbst Hand anzulegen, als plötzlich ein heller Glockenschlag erklang, dem noch viele in einem hektischem Rhythmus folgten.

"Das ist ein Alarm!" stieß Bill genauso hektisch hervor. "Sie sind entdeckt worden!" Sie sahen sich entsetzt an und beide wollten sofort losstürmen, um ihnen zu helfen, doch sie wussten auch, dass sie nichts Anderes tun konnten, als hier zu warten.

>

>

Um zu dem Gefängnis zu gelangen, musste Will durch die ganze Stadt gehen, und da er den Weg bereits kannte, erlaubte er seinen Gedanken, ein wenig abzuschweifen. Er ließ noch einmal all die Dinge Revue passieren, die sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte. All diese Dinge über seine Mutter, wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten, warum er sie geliebt hatte, und warum er ihr nicht nach England gefolgt war. So viele Dinge waren gleichzeitig durch seinen Kopf gegangen, und er hatte immer noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, sie zu ordnen. Er stand immer noch seinem Vater abwehrend gegenüber, denn er spürte, dass er wieder gehen würde, aber andererseits schien diese Mauer langsam zu fallen.

So in Gedanken wäre er beinahe an dem Gefängnis vorbei gegangen. Er blieb kurz davor stehen, sah sich kurz um und verschwand im Gefängnis, wo er dann den zwei Wachen gegenüber stand.

"Hey, Jungchen, was machst du hier zu dieser späten Stunde?" sprach der Eine ihn sofort an. "Hat dich deine Mutter noch nicht ins Bett geschickt?" Der Andere gluckste zu diesen Worten, doch wurde augenblicklich stumm, als er einen Pistolenlauf an seiner Kehle spürte.

"Nein, meine Mutter hat mich hierher geschickt, um euch das Maul zu stopfen!" entgegnete Will scharf und sah den Sprecher an. "Gib die Schlüssel her!"

"Ich habe sie nicht!" war die erste Reaktion von ihm, während er die Hände hob. Immer wieder schielte er zu seinem Kumpel, dem es im Moment nicht so gut ging, da Will ihm die Pistole ziemlich unsanft gegen den Hals drückte.

"Lüg mich nicht an! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du sie hast!" Will sprach leise und spannte den Hahn der Pistole. "Heute Morgen hattest du sie noch!" Er hatte den anderen Kerl inzwischen gegen die Wand gedrückt, damit er ihm nicht mehr entwischen konnte, und legte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Kumpel, der nun anfing, an seinem Gürtel herumzufummeln. Will beobachtete ihn ganz genau und entdeckte nun eine Pistole an diesem Gürtel, die ihm in diesem Halbdunkel bisher entgangen war. Verdammt, die hatte er am Morgen noch nicht gehabt! Schon wollte er ihn auffordern, diese abzulegen, als der Kerl auch schon nach ihr griff und sie auf Will anlegte.

Für einen kurzen Momet dachte er daran, abzudrücken und den anderen Kerl für die Frechheit seines Freundes zu bestrafen, aber dann siegte sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb, und er nahm die Pistole von seiner Kehle und zielte auf den Angreifer, und schon ertönten zwei Schüsse, die wohl in der ganzen Stadt zu hören waren, so sehr dröhnten sie in Wills Ohren. Im nächsten Moment spürte er die Wand in seinem Rücken, hörte erschrecktes Gemurmel, das von unten aus den Zellen kam, und sah den Kerl mit der Pistole zu Boden sinken. Doch dann sah er eine Bewegung in seinen Augenwinkel und schlug instinktiv mit der Pistole zu. Im nächsten Moment lag auch der andere Wächter am Boden, und er konnte aufatmen.

Dies bereute er allerdings sofort, denn ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch seine linke Seite, und als er seine Hüfte betastete, spürte er eine warme Flüssigkeit. Na toll! Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit dafür, denn die Schüsse hatten ihn sicherlich verraten. Also nahm er sich die Schlüssel von dem Wächter, dessen toten Augen ihn immer noch überrascht anstarrten, und stürmte hinunter zu den Zellen. Dort schien er schon erwartet worden zu sein, denn er wurde von vielen Blicken durchbohrt.

"Turner!" wurde er von Gibbs begrüßt. "Alles in Ordnung? Wir haben Schüsse gehört!"

"Ja, alles klar, aber wir sollten sofort verschwinden", antwortete Will, während er bereits das erste Schloss öffnete. Er konnte sehen, dass seine Hand voller Blut war, und wie Ana einen besorgten Blick darauf warf, doch er sagte nichts dazu und ging hinüber zur anderen Zelle, um auch diese zu öffnen. Die Piraten stürmten heraus und begrüßten ihn mit kräftigem Schulterklopfen, das er über sich ergehen lassen musste. Dann folgte er ihnen die Treppe hinauf und hinaus auf die Straße. Er brauchte den Anderen nicht den Weg zum Hafen zeigen, den sie rannten schon davon. Nur Ana und Gibbs warteten auf ihn und nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte, als sie sich nun auch auf den Weg machten.

Sie hatten erst die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als der erste Glockenschlag laut durch die Satdt dröhnte. Gibbs murmelte einen Fluch und trieb sie an, schneller zu laufen. Offenbar hatte nun jemand den Ausbruch entdeckt, und die ganze französische Armee würde jetzt hinter ihnen her sein. Doch Will kam durch das schnellere Tempo langsam ins Straucheln und hörte auch schon Stimmen in der Stadt. Dann spürte er plötzlich Anas Griff um seine Hüften, und wie sie versuchte, ihn auf den Beinen zu halten. Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie wie er zurückbleiben würde, doch sie ignorierte ihn einfach und schob ihn voran.

Die Stimmen kamen immer näher, doch die Drei wagten es nicht, sich umzudrehen, denn das kostete nur unnötig viel Zeit. Will erinnerte sich nun an das Messer an seinem Gürtel, das ihm sein Vater im letzten Moment noch zugesteckt hatte, und er nahm es jetzt in seine freie Hand. So leicht würde er nicht aufgeben, so kurz vor dem Ziel.

Dann ertönten Schüsse, und er zuckte zusammen, als er erkannte, wie nah sie waren. Instinktiv zog er den Kopf ein und sah, wie sich Gibbs ihnen nun wieder näherte und ihnen helfen wollte, doch plötzlich schrie Ana kurz auf und verlor den Halt. Das alles ging viel zu schnell, als dass Will sie hätte halten können, und so fiel er mit ihr hin. Gleichzeitig spürte er einen heißen Hauch über seinen Kopf hinwegzischen. Er war knapp einer weiteren Kugel entkommen.

Während er sich aufrappelte, warf er einen Blick auf Ana, die sich nicht rührte. Dann sah er Blut auf ihrem Rücken und schrie wütend auf. Er war wütend auf sich, da er es zugelassen hatte, dass sie ihm half, und er war wütend auf den Franzosen, der abgedrückt hatte. Er setzte sich auf und fühlte nach ihrem Puls, der schwach unter seinen Fingern pulsierte, während sich ein Schemen auf ihn zu bewegte. Er drehte sich um und erkannte gerade noch, wie Gibbs dem Schemen das Messer in den Bauch stieß, es wieder herauszog, und der Schemen dann zusammenklappte. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Gibbs an, der ihm daraufhin das Messer zurückgab und Ana aufhob, um sie über seine Schulter zu werfen.

"Komm schon, Junge, der Kerl ist nicht allein!" Gibbs lief bereits los, als sich Will nun gänzlich erhob und ihm dann folgte. Wieder schwirrten Kugeln um sie herum, aber wunderbarerweise gingen alle fehl. Als der Hafen in Sicht kam, fiel Will kurz hin, aber er rappelte sich automatisch wieder auf. Er stolperte hinter Gibbs her und schaffte es irgendwie, ihn nie aus den Augen zu verlieren. Dann erklangen auch Schüsse vor ihnen, die von der Pearl kamen. Auch wenn die Anderen nicht auf sie gewartet hatten, so unterstützten die sie nun durch ihr Deckungsfeuer.

Wie er an Bord gekommen war, wusste Will nicht mehr, als er nach Atem ringend an der Reling stand, und zusah, wie Bill mit Jacks Hilfe Ana in den Bauch des Schiffes brachte. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er den Ausdruck auf Jacks Gesicht erkennen, und den Schmerz darin, von dem er selbst wohl nur einen Teil verspürte.

"Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er, doch keiner hörte ihn, dann der Rest der Crew war damit beschäftigt, auf die Franzosen zu feuern, oder das Schiff auf Fahrt zu bringen. Der Abstand zum Steg wurde bald immer größer und das Feuer der Franzosen immer leiser. Erst dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie es wohl geschafft hatten, wirklich zu entkommen.

Er stand immer noch am selben Platz, als Bill nun mit einem besorgten Blick zurückkam und ihn ansah. Will wollte ihn fragen, wie es Ana ging, und ob sie überhaupt noch lebte, aber irgendwie fing das Schiff plötzlich an, unheimlich zu schwanken. Er sah wie sich die Augen seines Vaters weiteten, und dass er nun auf ihn zu rannte, aber als er ihn ihn seine Arme nahm, waren seine Augen bereits geschlossen. Dass Bill ihn vorsichtig auf die Planken gleiten ließ und um Hilfe schrie, bemerkte er schon gar nicht mehr.


	5. Kapitel 5

"Es hat aufgehört zu bluten."

Als Jack diese Worte hörte, konnte er endlich seinen Blick von Anas Gesicht lösen, und er sah nun den Sprecher dieser Worte an. Er war der Einzige der Crew, der zumindest ansatzweise etwas von Medizin und Wunden verstand, und dessen Hilfe sie immer mal wieder benötigten. Doch bisher noch nie bei Ana, und nicht in diesem Ausmaß, und es war für beide eine seltsame Situation.

Der Pirat hatte schwer geschluckt, als er Anas Hemd aufknöpfen musste, und hatte peinlichst darauf geachtet, nicht zuviel zu enthüllen. Mit Bills Hilfe hatte er Ana aufgesetzt und ihr einen Verband angelegt. Dabei hatten sie alle gesehen, dass die Kugel in ihre rechte Schulter eingedrungen war und sie auch wieder verlassen hatte. Sie wussten, dass dies besser war, als wenn die Kugel stecken geblieben wäre, auch wenn sie eine solche Zerstörung angerichtet hatte, dass Jack kaum hinsehen konnte. Doch dann hatten sie Ana auf den Rücken gelegt, Bill hatte die Kajüte verlassen, um nach Will zu sehen, und Jacks Blick war von ihrem Gesicht eingefangen worden.

Jack hatte ihr Gesicht noch nie so fahl und eingefallen gesehen. Es erinnerte ihn an das Zeichen auf der schwarzen Piratenflagge und rief ein Gefühl in seinem Inneren hervor, das er noch nie gespürt hatte und ihn zu Tode erschreckte.

"Heißt das, sie wird es überstehen?" Der Pirat hatte gerade wieder einmal ihren Verband kontrolliert, und erwiderte nun Jacks Blick. Seine Hände und sein Hemd waren voller Blut, was nicht ungewöhnlich für einen Piraten war, aber der Gedanke, dass dies Anas Blut war, jagte Jack einen Schauer über den Rücken. Verdammt, was war denn nur los mit ihm?

"Das heißt nur, dass sie nicht sofort sterben wird." Seine Ehrlichkeit war verblüffend und spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider, die dann einen traurigen Blick auf seine blutverschmiereten Hände warfen. "Sie wird kein Blut mehr verlieren, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie schon zuviel verloren hat, oder ob sich die Wunde entzünden wird. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es schaffen wird, wenn sie die Nacht übersteht."

Der rationale Teil von Jack erkannte nun, dass es wirklich nicht gut aussah, während der Rest tatsächlich hoffte, dass ihm hier Seemannsgarn erzählt worden war, oder der Pirat einfach nur wie jeder Andere übertrieb. Sein Blick huschte wieder hinüber zu Anas Gesicht und blieb dort hängen, obwohl nun jemand hereinkam und den anderen Piraten mit sich nahm.

Erst Sekunden später realisierte Jack, dass die Worte "Welpe" und "verletzt" gefallen waren, und er sah kurz zur Tür, die jetzt wieder geschlossen war und die restliche Welt auszuschließen schien. Das war ihm im Moment nur recht, und er setzte sich auf den nun freien Stuhl und beobachtete Ana weiter.

Kaum merklich und viel zu selten hob sich ihr Brustkorb, ihre Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen, und ihr Hals war voller Blut. Das Einzige, was er für sie tun konnte, war, dieses Blut abzuwaschen, und so nahm er eins von den vielen Stoffetzen, die hier verstreut herumlagen, tauchte es in das ebenfalls schon rote Wasser der Waschschüssel und versuchte so, das Blut an ihrem Hals zu entfernen. Er scheiterte kläglich, aber bewirkte etwas ganz anderes.

Plötzlich nahm Ana eine tiefen Atemzug, öffnete die Augen und gab die Luft hustend wieder frei. Dabei bäumte sie sich auf, aber Jack drückte ihre gesunde Schulter zurück auf das Kissen, denn jede Bewegung würde ihr nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten.

Der Husten quälte sie noch eine Weile, und Jack ließ sie nicht los, bis der Husten vorbei war und sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte er nie den Blick von ihren Augen genommen, auch nicht, als sie nun den Blick erwiderte. Ihnen fehlte jetzt das Feuer, das sie öfter dazu getrieben hatte, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben, als er zählen konnte, und das er jetzt schmerzlich vermisste.

Nur langsam lockerte er seinen Griff um ihrer Schulter. Er wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, aber sie machte sich selbständig, fuhr ihren Arm entlang und stoppte dann bei ihrer Hand, um sie sanft zu drücken. Ana sah kurz zu ihrer Hand, die seine genauso drückte. Ihr Blick war dann voller Fragen, als er seinen wieder traf.

"Du wirst diese Nacht überstehen, savvy?" Dies war eigentlich als Befehl gemeint, aber diese Worte verließen seinen Mund auch mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis, dem Versuch einer Aufmunterung und einem Versprechen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch wo kam das her, verdammt noch mal?

"Aye, Captain." Anas Antwort kam sofort und war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie wusste selbst nicht, woher sie die Kraft dafür nahm, aber sie wusste, dass Jacks Anwesenheit zumindest etwas dazu beitrug. Er brachte immer Gefühle in ihr hervor, ob es nun gute oder schlechte Gefühle waren, aber es waren Gefühle, die ihr zeigten, dass sie noch lebte.

"Psst, streng dich nicht an!" Jack legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber er lag immer noch dort, als sie schon längst nichts mehr sagte. Er musste blinzeln und nahm ihn schnell wieder weg, doch das leichte Grinsen in ihren Augen entging ihm nicht. Also warf er das feuchte Tuch zurück in die Schüssel und hoffte, dass Ana ihn nicht darauf ansprechen würde.

"Was ist mit den anderen?" Ana nutzte die Gelegenheit, um eine neues Thema anzusprechen, und dass sein Finger nicht mehr auf ihrem Mund lag, half ihr dabei auch. Auch wenn ihr das irgendwie gefallen hatte. Und auch erschrocken. Genau wie sein Blick, mit dem er sie betrachtet hatte. Er war voller Sorgen um sie, aber auch viel milder als sonst. Es stand wohl nicht gut um sie.

"Sie sind alle an Bord. Und es geht ihnen gut." Immer noch hing sein Blick an dem Tuch, das jetzt in der Schüssel schwamm, denn er wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen, während er sie anlog. Denn er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was mit den Anderen war. Er konnte sich nur schwach erinnern, dass Ana fast als Letzte, und die Anderen mit eigener Kraft an Bord gekommen waren. Nun gut, dann ging es ihnen wohl doch gut. Seine Gedanken hingen viel zu sehr an ihr fest, als dass er sie mit der Sorge um seine Crew verschwenden würde.

Ana hingegen hatte sehr wohl erkannt, dass dies die typische Sorg-dich-jetzt-nicht-um-Andere-Antwort war, und wahrscheinlich auch eine Lüge, aber das war ihr auch egal. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich schwach, viel schwächer als jemals zuvor, und ahnte, dass ihr Lebensfaden verdammt dünn war. Warum sollte sie sich dann um Andere sorgen? Die Crew, das Schiff und der Rest der Welt war ihr total egal, aber irgendwie schaffte es der Mann vor ihr, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Sie sah ihm an, dass ihr Zustand auch ihm Schmerzen bereitete, und das war das Letzte, das sie wollte.

So nahm sie jetzt seine Hand, um ihn zu beruhigen. Oder weil sie es im Moment selbst brauchte? Auch egal, das würde jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr machen. Denn die Folge davon wäre immer die selbe gewesen. Jack sah sie nämlich nun überrascht an, doch er ließ sie auch nicht wieder los. Also gefiel es ihm auch, was nun auch das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sagte. Würde sie es jetzt wirklich zum letzten Mal sehen? Nein, sie würde dagegen ankämpfen...Aber was war, wenn sie diesen Kampf verlieren würde?

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass es noch viele Dinge gab, die sie unbedingt noch tun musste, und eines davon war, dass sie ihre Hand nun zu seinem Gesicht hob und es sanft streichelte. Normalerweise hätte Jack das nie zugelassen und eine Ohrfeige erwartet, doch hier und jetzt bedeckte er ihre Hand mit seiner, damit er ihre Berührung so lange wie möglich spüren konnte.

Er hielt ihren Blick weiter fest, aber als ihre Lider anfingen zu flattern, wusste er, dass sie den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit verlieren würde. Dies war wohl seine letzte Chance, die er unbedingt nutzen wollte, und so beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter. Seine Lippen waren nur noch Millimeter von ihren entfernt, als ihr Kopf zur Seite wegkippte, und sie eingschlafen war.

Er seufzte und gab ihr so nur einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich wieder erhob und sie zudeckte. Dies würde eine lange Nacht werden, und er würde sie in dem Stuhl an ihrer Seite verbringen. Was auch immer geschehen möge.

>

>

"Da ist sie! Ich habe sie!"

Will war sich nicht sicher, was ihn geweckt hatte, diese Worte oder der Schmerz, der von seiner Hüfte ausging. Auf jeden Fall machten ihn beides klar, dass er wohl ohnmächtig gewesen sein musste. Verdammter Mist!

"Gib sie mir!" hörte er nun eine andere Stimme, die seinem Vater gehörte.

"Gut, gib mir aber dafür das da, ich muss ihn verbinden", antwortete die erste Stimme, und im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie er angehoben und in eine sitzende Haltung gebracht wurde. Noch hatte er es nicht geschafft, die Augen zu öffnen, und er hielt es auch für viel zu anstrengend im Moment. Er begnügte sich damit, einfach nur zu spüren, wie zwei Hände seine Schultern festhielten, während zwei Andere einen festen Verband anlegten.

"Er hat verdammtes Glück gehabt", meldete sich die erste Stimme wieder zu Wort. "Wenn man bedenkt, was die Anderen mir erzählt haben."

"Was haben sie denn erzählt?"

Will wunderte sich etwas über den Klang der Stimme seines Vaters. Sie klang äußerst angespannt, als ob er sofort losrennen würde, um denjenigen zu bestrafen, der auf ihn geschossen hatte. So eine Stimme hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehört.

"Was genau passiert ist, wussten sie auch nicht, aber nachdem sie die Zellen verlassen hatten, haben sie zwei Wächter auf dem Boden liegen sehen", wurde ihm geantwortet, während Will endlich wieder auf seinen Rücken gelegt wurde. "Einer von ihnen war tot. Erschossen. Aber sie hatten nur einen großen Knall gehört. Wahrscheinlich hatten er und Will gleichzeitig geschossen."

"Das war verdammt leichtsinnig!" Will hörte, wie sich sein Vater etwas entfernte, und öffnete nun seine Augen, um ihn dann am Fenster stehen zu sehen. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und bemühte sich offenbar, sich irgendwie zu beruhigen.

"Na, wen haben wir denn da?" sagte da der andere Pirat, der immer noch an seinem Bett saß und seine Utensilien verstaute. Er grinste Will kurz an, nickte Bill zu und verschwand dann leise, aber nicht, ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Will schloss seine Augen kurz wieder, da der Raum irgendwie angefangen hatte zu wanken. Er konzentrierte sich erneut auf das, was er spürte, als er den Verband abtastete. Die Hüfte schmerzte immer noch sehr, und seine Hand ertastete eine Flüssigkeit auf dem Verband.

"Hat es immer noch nicht aufgehört zu bluten?" Erst beim Erklingen dieser Stimme bemerkte Will, dass sein Vater wieder zu ihm gekommen war und auf dem Bett saß. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in sein besorgtes Gesicht, das auf dem Verband ruhte. Genau wie seine Hand, die vorsichtig alles abtastete. Dann sah er ihm in die Augen und lächelte. "Es ist nicht mehr so stark und wird bald aufhören."

Will konnte darauf nichts antworten und sah ihn einfach nur an. Wieder schwirrten diese Fragen durch seinen Kopf, und obwohl es jetzt wohl ein guter Augenblick war, um sie zu stellen, konnte er es einfach nicht. Er schob es darauf, dass er sich im Moment zu schwach dafür fühlte. Auch Bill schien nicht zu wissen, was er jetzt tun sollte, und sah hinüber zum Fenster.

"Weißt du, ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt aufzuhören." Bills Worte waren leise. So leise, dass Will sie in seinem Halbschlaf beinahe nicht gehört hätte. Auch sah Bill ihn immer noch nicht an, aber wenigstens war er sitzen geblieben. "Ich hatte nur noch darauf gewartet, dass dieses Schiff fertig wird, das jetzt hinter uns her segelt. Aber dann mussten wir unbedingt diesen verfluchten Schatz holen."

"Aufhören? Womit aufhören?" Wills Stimme war noch leiser als die von Bill, aber dieser drehte sich zu ihm um, da er sie sehr gut verstanden hatte.

"Ich wollte kein Pirat mehr sein, Will", antwortete er und hielt dabei Wills Blick stand. "Ich wollte ein eigenes Schiff, eine eigene Crew, und mein Geld wie jeder Andere verdienen. Und wenn ich mir einen Namen als stinknormaler Captain, der ein stinknormales Handelsschiff hat, gemacht hätte, dann, aber wirklich erst dann..." Er war in einen regelrechten Redefluss gefallen, doch jetzt stoppte er plötzlich, doch Will wusste trotzdem, was er sagen wollte.

"Dann wärst du zurück nach England gekommen?" Er war mehr als nur überrascht über seine Worte. Bill hätte wirklich sein Leben ändern wollen, hätte wirklich seinen Piratenhut an den Nagel gehängt und wäre wirklich ein ganz normaler Seemann geworden, wie seine Mutter es ihm gesagt hatte? Aber...

"Warum?"

Bill lachte kurz auf. "Eigentlich wegen deiner Mutter. Obwohl sie auch der Grund war, warum ich nie wieder zurückgekommen bin." Er sah den fragenden Blick seines Sohnes und atmete tief durch. "Es ist nur ein Satz von ihr gewesen, der aber meine ganzes Leben seit dem verändert hat. Sie hatte ihn gesagt, nachdem sie mir an den Kopf geworfen hatte, dass sie herausgefunden hatte, wie ich wirklich das Geld verdient habe. Ich wollte sie fragen, wie sie darauf gekommen war, als sie nur das sagte: Sei ein Pirat oder ein Ehemann und Vater, aber du kannst nicht beides sein! Danach schlug sie mir die Tür vor der Nase zu, und ich habe noch eine Weile dort gestanden, bevor ich dann aber doch gegangen bin. Damals ist es wirklich mein Leben gewesen, ein Pirat zu sein."

Er sah nun Will etwas entschuldigend an, der ihn aber nur anstarrte. In seinem Gesicht war nicht zu lesen, was ihm alles durch den Kopf ging, und so erzählte Bill einfach weiter.

"Ich dachte, ich könnte damit leben, weiterhin ein Pirat zu sein. Und ich dachte, dass es besser für euch ohne mich wäre. Denn irgendwann hätten auch alle Anderen herausgefunden, was nun deine Mutter wusste. Aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass mich jede Nacht der immer wieder selbe Traum heimsuchen würde." Da musste er plötzlich lächeln, denn es war kein Alptraum, von dem er da sprach. "Ich habe jede Nacht von dem schönsten Moment in meinem Leben geträumt. Dieser eine kleine Moment, als der Arzt mir diese kleine Bündel in den Am gelegt hatte, und mich zwei kleine Augen anschauten."

Er hob seine Arme an, als würde dies jetzt wieder passieren. Dann sah er wieder zu Will, dessen Augenbrauen ganz nach oben gezogen waren. Auch sahen ihn seine Augen nun auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise an, sodass er wieder grinsen musste.

"Ja, genau du!" Wieder musste er lachen, doch sah jetzt zurück zum Fenster. "Es dauerte eine Weile, aber irgendwann hatte ich mich zu der Entscheidung durchgerungen, dass ich dich und deine Muter wiedersehen wollte. Der Wunsch wurde immer größer, bis er sogar noch größer als der Wunsch nach dem Piratensein war. Ich wusste, dass ich mein Leben umkrempeln musste, dass ich die Pearl verlassen und ein gesetzestreues Leben beginnen musste. Denn sonst hätte mich deine Mutter nie wieder in ihr Haus gelassen, doch da wollte ich unbedingt wieder hin. Schnell hatte ich mir einen Plan zurecht gelegt, den Bau des Schiffes in Auftrag gegeben... Aber dann fand ich mich am Grunde des Ozeans wieder, und das Einzige, was mich am meisten daran störte, war die Tatsache, dass ich euch wohl nie wieder sehen würde."

Er verstummte nun, denn er hatte sich alles von der Seele geredet, als Will unbedingt wissen musste. Dabei spürte er ganz genau, dass Will ihn immer noch ansah, doch in diesem Moment konnte er seinen Blick nicht erwidern, zu sehr waren seine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit gefangen. Sie drifteten immer weiter zurück, bis zu dem Moment, als er Wills Mutter zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, und er fragte sich, wo sie jetzt wohl war, und wie es ihr ging.

"Mutter ist vor neun Jahren gestorben", sagte da Will plötzlich, als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten. Bill sah ihn daraufhin entsetzt an, und er fuhr fort. "Sie hat mir aber nie gesagt, wer du wirklich bist."

Bill sah ihn immer noch auf die selbe Art an, und was er in seinen Augen sah, brachten auch die letzten Barrieren in ihm zu Fall.

"Willst du wissen, wie sie es geschafft hat, diesen äußerst sturen und abenteuerlustigen Burschen aufzuziehen?"


	6. Kapitel 6

Eigentlich hatte Bill nur kurz seine Augen schließen wollen, aber als er sie wieder öffnete, kam plötzlich Tageslicht zum Fenster herein. Er reckte sich ein wenig, aber der Stuhl knarrte trotzdem. Schnell warf er einen besorgten Blick auf Will, doch dieser schlief weiter. Bill erhob sich nun ganz, legte kurz seinen Hand auf Wills Stirn und stellte so fest, dass das leichte Fieber verschwunden war. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle, und er entschloss sich, nach Jack und Ana zu sehen.

Als er langsam durch den Gang ging, hörte er die normalen Geräusche eins Schiffes auf Fahrt. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Ereignisse des letzten Tages, nur in den beiden Kabinen konnte man den Beweis dafür sehen, dass alles hätte schief gehen können. Und dass sie verdammtes Glück gehabt hatten.

Leise öffnete er die Tür zu der Kabine, in der Ana lag, und Jack sicher über sie wachte, und schaute vorsichtig hinein. Wie er selbst zuvor fand er Jack in dem Stuhl neben dem Bett wieder. Sein Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gefallen, und er schien tief zu schlafen. So leise wie er sie geöffnet hatte, schloss Bill die Tür wieder und ging hinüber zum Bett. Dabei musste er über Jack grinsen, der sicher später alles abstreiten würde. Er, Captain Jack Sparrow, würde nie in einem Stuhl einschlafen und nicht bemerken, wie jemand hereinkam!

Bill warf nun auch einen Blick auf Ana und musste überrascht feststellen, dass sie seinen Blick erwiderte. Es erschien auch ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, und da wusste er, dass sie überleben würde. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und schielte dann zu Jack hinüber, der immer noch nichts bemerkt zu haben schien. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Ana, deren Lächeln sich in ein Grinsen verwandelt hatte. Ja, sie würde auf jeden Fall überleben.

"Soll ich ihn wecken?" flüsterte Bill, während auch sein Lächeln zu einem Grinsen wurde. Allein die Vorstellung, wie Jack reagieren würde, brachte eine unglaubliche Vorfreude in ihm hervor.

"Ich mach das schon...", erwiderte Ana. Sie rollte sich auf ihre Seite und verzog dabei schmerzvoll das Gesicht, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, ihre Hand auszustrecken und sie sanft auf Jacks Knie zu legen. Bill sah grinsend zu und konnte sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. Doch Jack bemerkte diese Berührung nicht und schlief friedlich weiter.

Also musste sich Ana noch ein wenig mehr zu ihm hinüber beugen, um seine Hand zu erreichen und sie sanft zu drücken. Da ließ Jack endlich einen leisen Protestlaut erklingen, aber Ana hörte nicht darauf und drückte die Hand noch einmal. Jack fing an zu murmeln, aber es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sie endlich etwas verstehen konnten.

"Diesmal bleibe ich am Steuerrad, luv", murmelte er vor sich hin, und es erschienen tatsächlich ein paar Ärgerfalten auf seinem Gesicht. "Du kannst morgen wieder."

Nun löste sich doch ein leises Lachen aus Bills Kehle, und er hielt sich schnell eine Hand vor den Mund. Schließlich wollte Ana ihn durch ihre Berührung wecken, und sich das nicht von einem lachenden Zuschauer verderben lassen.

Ana warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber da sich Jack immer noch nicht davon stören ließ, hatte sie den kleinen Vorfall schnell wieder vergessen und widmete sich wieder Jacks Hand. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er endlich aufwachen würde, denn ihre Schulter schmerzte wirklich höllisch, und sie wollte ihn partout nicht ansprechen. Denn das wäre wahrhaftig zu einfach.

Ein weiteres kleines Drücken von ihr, und Jack hob plötzlich den Kopf, riss die Augen weit auf und starrte sie an. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um richtig wach zu werden, starrte sie wieder an, und blinzelte noch einmal, denn er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah.

"Ana!" stieß er nun hervor, griff nach ihrer Hand und ließ das schönste und größste Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, das sie jemals gesehen hatte. Erschöpft ließ sie sich in ihre Kissen fallen, doch er ließ ihre Hand nicht los und erhob sich, um sich schnell an den Bettrand zu setzen. Noch immer war das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, und er war es nun, der ihre Hand herzlich drückte. Dabei öffnete er immer wieder den Mund, als ob ihm die Worte fehlen würden.

"Du...", brachte er dann doch endlich hervor. "Du...bist ja wach!" Sein Blick wanderte schnell und im Zickzackkurs über ihren Körper und dann zurück zu ihrem Gesicht, was ihn dann wieder dazu brachte, dieses Grinsen zu zeigen. "Und du lebst!" stellte er daraufhin fest. "Was bedeutet, dass du auch überleben wirst."

"Ich hatte ja auch gar nichts Anderes vor." Ana wusste nicht genau, wie sie auf Jacks enthusiastische Freude reagieren sollte, denn sonst verhielt er sich nicht so. Naja doch, gegenüber der Pearl, weil er sie über alles liebte, aber nicht gegenüber ihr oder sogar der Crew. Da hatte er sich meist unter Kontrolle, und dass er gerade jetzt so war, bedeutete wohl...

Oh nein, wie würde diesen Gedanken nicht zuende denken! Lieber sah sie hinüber zu Bill, der sie immer noch angrinste und nun mit den Schultern zuckte. Auch ihm war dieses Verhalten aufgefallen, doch er überließ es ihr, die richtigen Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen. Na toll, er war wirklich eine große Hilfe. Sie schenkte ihm ein sarkastisches Lächeln und wandte sich wieder Jack zu.

Doch der hatte diesen kleinen Gedankenaustausch sehrwohl bemerkt und wunderte sich, mit wem sie da wohl sprach. Er musste sich wohl oder über zu Bill umdrehen, und als er ihn sah, weiteten sich seine Augen, und er sprang auf, als ob er sich bei etwas ertappt fühlen würde. Tatsächlich fragte er sich, wie lange Bill wohl schon anwesend war, und was er alles gesehen haben mochte.

"Bill, gerade gekommen? Wie geht es unserem Welpen?" Er grinste ihn auf die gewöhnliche Art und Weise an und tat so, als wäre dies ein ganz normaler Tag, an dem man gern etwas Smalltalk hielt. Aber Bill kannte ihn nur zu gut, um zu erkennen, dass er innerlich äußerst nervös war. Was ihm wieder ein leises Lachen entlockte.

"Nein, schon länger da...Und, danke, Will wird sich erholen", antwortete dieser und rief damit die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen hervor. Nach der ersten Antwort erschien wieder das Entsetzen auf Jacks Gesicht, doch das verwandelte sich schnell in das altbekannte Grinsen nach der zweiten Antwort.

"Das ist wirklich ...gut zu hören", entgegenete Jack schnell und fingerte dabei an seiner Pistole herum. Er hoffte, dass das damit geklärt sei, aber Bill starrte ihn immer noch mit diesem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht an, der ihn ganz nervös machte. Ein Blick zu Ana verriet ihm, dass auch sie sich über irgend etwas amüsierte, und da er nicht wusste, was dieses Etwas war, wurde er noch nervöser.

"Und... seit wann bist du hier?" traute er sich endlich zu fragen und sah dabei Bill mit schmalen Augen an. Damit sendete er ihm die Botschaft, ja gefälligst die richtige Antwort zu geben, damit sie endlich über etwas Anderes sprechen konnten, aber irgendwie befürchtete er, dass er nicht auf ihn hören würde. Schließlich gehörte er nicht mehr zu seiner Crew.

"Nun ja..." Bill ließ sich extra viel Zeit mit der Beantwortung der Frage, um Jack nur noch mehr zu quälen, und Ana etwas Spaß zu gönnen. Denn auch sie beobachtete ihren Captain aufmerksam und freute sich schon auf seine Reaktion. "Sagen wir es einmal so: Ich bin hier hereingekommen, habe mich mit Ana unterhalten, und du hast von alledem überhaupt nichts mitbekommen."

Wieder erschien dieses Entsetzen auf Jacks Gesicht, und Bill fuhr grinsend fort.

"Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf: Lass auch mal Ana ans Steuerrad, dann wäre auch sie viel netter zu dir."

Das Entsetzen verwandelte sich in pure Ungläubigkeit, und Jack sah wieder zu Ana, während er sich an seinen Traum erinnerte. Woher wusste er davon? Und woher wusste sie davon? Denn er konnte sehr gut in ihrem Gesicht lesen, dass sie wusste, wovon Bill gesprochen hatte. Hatten sie das etwa ernst genommen? Er schüttelte entschuldigend seinen Kopf, als ob es für alles eine Erklärung geben würde, aber sie teilten ihm mit ihren immer noch vorhandenen Lächeln mit, dass sie ihm nicht glaubten. Sie amüsierten sich wirklich köstlich über ihn.

"Ich bin hier der Captain, und ich entscheide, wer das Steuerrad übernimmt, savvy?" entgegnete er nun trotzig und schwebte auf seinen unverwechselbare Weise zur Tür. "Ich werde deinem Schiff eine Nachricht überkommen lassen, dass wir hier einen Halt machen. Denn ich werde meine Pearl nie wieder in den dreckigen Hafen von Port Royal einlaufen lassen. Und sag deinem Sohn, dass ich ihn auch nicht dorthin begleiten werde. Wir haben ja alle gesehen, was passiert ist, als ich die Pearl das letzte Mal in Stich gelassen habe." Damit verließ er das Zimmer und schlug die Tür etwas lauuter als nötig hinter sich zu.

So entging ihm, wie das Lächeln auf Anas Gesicht gefror und einem schuldvollem Stirnrunzeln Platz machte. ´Nein Jack, das war nicht der richtige Moment für diese Bemerkung gewesen, dachte sich Bill, als er sie ansah und ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln entgegenschickte.

"Auch wenn er es nicht so meint, so hat er doch recht", entgegnete sie daraufhin und ließ ihren Blick zur Decke wandern. Sie fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, aber war auch irgendwie froh, dass durch diese Panne niemand von ihnen getötet worden, und die Pearl noch in einem Stück war.

"Sollte er irgendwann wieder einmal damit anfangen, dann sag ihm, er soll gefälligst den Mund halten und an eine gewisse Episode denken, bei der es um drei Spanier, eine Frau und ein Schiff ging, das nun am Grunde der Bucht vor dem spanischen Port liegt", gab Bill ihr nun einen Rat, den sie nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber durchaus anwenden würde, denn das Zwinkern in seinen Augen sprach Bände. "Und wenn er mal betrunken ist, wird er dir diese Geschichte vielleicht auch mal erzählen."

"Das werde ich mir merken", erwiderte sie und sah ihm nach, wie auch er jetzt die Kabine verließ. Wieder schaute sie hinauf zur Decke, doch diesmal fühlte sie sich besser, denn sie wusste nun, dass auch ein Captain Jack Sparrow Fehler machte, auch wenn er sie nie zugeben würde.

>

>

Mehrere Tage trieben die beiden Schiffe nebeneinander mittem im Ozean zwischen dem französischen und dem englischen Port, und während der ganzen Zeit wurde nur ein Schiff gemeldet, das weit am Horizont vorbeisegelte. Das musste wohl das Schiff des französischen Gouverneurs sein, der erfolglos in seine Heimat zurückkehrte. Denn sonst würde es von nun an in diesem Gewässern nur so von Handelsschiffen wimmeln, aber diese blieben aus.

Auf beiden Schiffen machte sich Unmut breit. Die Einen wussten, dass sie eine lange Fahrt vor sich haben würden, bis sie wieder ein Schiff fanden, dass sie entern konnten, und die Anderen ahnten, dass sie wieder die alten Handelswege nutzen mussten. Beide Crews wussten, womit sie es mit der Anderen zu tun hatten, doch da ihre Captains Freunde waren und es wohl auch bleiben würden, vertrugen auch sie sich einigermaßen.

Stillschweigend war der Tag des Abschieds auf den Tag festgelegt worden, an dem Ana zum ersten Mal seit Tagen unter dem blauen Himmel stehen würde. Und als dies dann geschah, lagen mehrere Augenpaare auf ihr und beobachteten, wie sie die Sonnenstrahlen und den Wind genoss. Sie wussten zwar nicht genau, warum dies so war, aber sie wussten, dass es Zeit für den Abschied war.

Vielleicht auch deswegen ging Jack nun zu ihr und bedrängte sie mit der Frage, warum sie denn schon die Kabine verlassen hatte, schließlich musste sie sich ja noch ausruhen. Die Folge davon war eine erneute Ohrfeige, die man auf dem ganzen Schiff hören konnte, obwohl Bill zu seiner Crew hinüber brüllte, dass es Zeit für den Aufbruch wurde. Es entstand etwas Trubel, als die Leute zu ihrem jeweilgen Schiff zurückkehrten, Abschiedsworte gerufen wurden, und das eine oder andere Geschenk den Besitzer wechselte. Jack und Ana bekamen davon nicht viel mit, denn sie stritten sich immer noch, wer von ihnen denn nun Recht hatte. Irgendwann nach mehreren Minuten einigten sie sich darauf, dass Ana wenigstens den Abschied über an Deck bleiben würde.

Jack ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie ein wenig zu stützen, als sie zu den beiden Turners ging, die die Einzigen waren, die noch nicht zur White Pearl gegangen waren. Will hatte es sich auf der Reling bequem gemacht, während Bill noch einen letzten Blick über die Black Pearl schweifen ließ.

"Es ist wirklich bemerkenswert, dass sie noch so gut in Schuss ist", sagte er zu Jack ud grinste wieder einmal. "Wenn man bedenkt, wie alt sie schon ist..."

"Hey, rede nicht so über mein Mädchen, savvy?" Jacks bedrohlich wirkender Finger zeigte auf ihn, aber hatte wie immer keine Chance gegen dessen unüberwindlichen Optimismus.

"Das war ein Kompliment, Jack", wies Bill seinen Freund zurecht, der daraufhin seinen Finger wieder verschwinden ließ. Trotzdem sah er ihn mit schmalen Augen an, denn er fand dieses sogenannte Kompliment doch ein wenig seltsam. Andererseits war dies kein Moment für einen erneuten Streit, und so ließ er es darauf beruhen. Aber eine Sache gab es doch noch, die er richtig stellen musste.

"Auch für dich heißt das immer noch Captain!"

Bill nickte beschwichtigend, aber Will gab ein leises Schnauben von sich. Dass Jack aber auch immer wieder darauf bestehen musste! Gegenüber seiner Crew war das ja verständlich, aber er brauchte doch ihnen nicht zu sagen, welchen Rang er hatte, oder sich damals selbst angeeignet hatte...wie auch immer, sie respektierten ihn auch so. Nur leider schien er dies nicht zu bemerken. Dafür bemerkte Jack sein Schnauben um so mehr und warf nun ihm einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach. Doch wieder sagte er nichts und wandte sich dann an Bill.

"Ich hoffe, unsere Winde werden sich irgendwann mal wieder kreuzen", sagte er. "Und dass wir dann ein wenig länger miteinander segeln können. Schließlich habe ich in den letzten Jahren noch viel mehr Abenteuer bestritten, als ich dir in diesen Tagen erzählen konnte."

"Es geht doch nichts über gutes Seemannsgarn", erwiderte Bill und reichte Jack seine Hand. "Pass mir gut auf das alte Mädchen auf." Mit einem Blick auf Ana fügte er hinzu: "Und auch auf das junge hübsche an deiner Seite."

"Natürlich werde ich das!" Wieder wusste Jack nicht so genau, was Bill mit seinen Worten eigentlich sagen wollte, denn diese waren öfters zweideutig. Aber das Beste war es nun mal, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, und diesen Trick wandte er hier wieder an. "Und du passt jetzt hoffentlich ein wenig mehr auf deinen Welpen auf. Er tendiert immer noch dazu, dumme Sachen anzustellen."

Bill lachte auf, zog seinen Freund in eine kurze Umarmung und verabschiedete sich von Ana auf eine sehr galante Art und Weise, während Will nun seinerseits Jack einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ihn so zu nennen, und das ärgerte ihn. Jack grinste ihn aber nur an, da es ihn freute, wie Will auf seine kleine Stichelei reagierte.

"Ana, wenn du das nächste Mal das Bedürfnis verspürst, ihm eine Ohrfeige geben zu müssen, gib im auch eine in meinem Namen", sagte Will ihr zum Abschied und nahm ihre Hand in seine, um sie ebenfalls in einer galanten Verbeugung zu küssen. "Dafür wäre ich dir sehr dankbar."

"Ich werde es nicht vergessen", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Und wie ich den Captain kenne, wird er mir bald wieder eine Gelegneheit dazu geben, also werde ich dir den Wunsch bald erfüllen können."

Jack gefiel es gar nicht, wie hier über ihn gesprochen wurde, doch das hielt die beiden nicht davon ab, sich gegenseitig noch ein Zwnkern zu schenken, bevor nun Bill sich ein Seil schnappte und sich hinüber auf sein Schiff schwang.

"Verlier ihn nicht aus den Augen, aye?" sagte Jack schnell, als sich Will das letzte Seil nahm. "Er ist vielleicht bisher kein guter Vater gewesen, aber sei du wenigstens ein guter Sohn." Dabei klang er so ernst, dass auch Will erkannte, dass er es auch wirklich so meinte.

Daher nickte er ihm kurz zu und gab ihm damit das verlangte Versprechen. Ein letzter Blick für die Black Pearl, und er folgte seinem Vater auf dem selben Wege.

Kurze Zeit später entfernten sich die beiden Schwesternschiffe voneinander, und Jack hoffte, dass sie einander bald wiedersehen würden. Er seufzte kurz und wandte sich dann mit einem Grinsen an Ana.

"Also, wolltest du nicht zurück in deine Kabine gehen? Oder wartest du darauf, dass ich dich begleite?"

Der Klang einer Ohrfeige ließ daraufhin die ganze Crew erkennen, dass nun alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang laufen würde.


	7. Kapitel 7

Elizabeth hatte befürchtet, niemandem erklären zu können, warum und wohin Will verschwunden war, aber seinem Meister schien das gar nicht aufzufallen, oder er kümmerte sich einfach nicht darum, und alle anderen waren durch den Besuch des französischen Gouverneurs abgelenkt. Ihr Vater war nun viel zu beschäftigt, um an irgend etwas anderes zu denken, und die ganze Stadt fieberte dem Ergebnis der Verhandlungen entgegen. Niemand vermisste den jungen Schmied.

Außer ihr natürlich.

Sie ahnte, dass es nicht mehr viele Dinge gab, die ihn hier in Port Royal hielten. Seine Schwerter konnte er überall auf der Welt herstellen, wenn er das wollte. Und sie selbst hatte auch nicht mehr vor, auf ewig hier zu bleiben. Sie hatte Geschichten über die White Pearl gehört, dass sie seinem Vater gehörte, der sich einen guten Ruf unter den Handelsschiffern gemacht hatte. Und nun hatte er endlich seinen Sohn gefunden, dem er wohl ein Angebot machen würde, das dieser nicht abschlagen würde.Vorausgesetzt sie würde ihm sagen, dass sie bereit war, Port Royal hinter sich zu lassen. Was sie natürlich sofort tun wollte, sobald er dieses Abenteuer bestanden haben würde.

Während des Besuches des Gouverneurs herrschte soetwas wie Waffenstillstand zwischen den beiden Ports, und Liz wusste, dass diese Tatsache bei der Befreiung von Jacks Crew helfen würde, aber es waren inzwischen mehrere Tage vergangen, seit die Verhandlungen abgebrochen worden waren, und der Gouverneur nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte nun wirklich einen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Auch bat ihr Vater sie immer wieder, ihren Verlobten zum Essen einzuladen, bis sie ihm beichten musste, dass er gar nicht da war. Die Folge davon war ein langes Gespräch gewesen, in dem sie ihm alles erzählt hatte. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung hatte er mehr Verständnis gezeigt, als sie gedacht hatte. Auch ihm schien nun klar zu sein, was das alles bedeutete.

"Ich will nur, dass du glücklich wirst", hatte er daraufhin gesagt. "Und wenn das bedeutet, dass du nicht mehr in meiner Nähe bist, werde ich wohl damit leben müssen." Er nahm sie in seine Arme und lächelte sogar. "Aber eines verlange ich doch von dir. Und zwar, dass du mich ab und zu besuchen wirst."

Dies hatte sie ihm natürlich sofort versprochen, und als sie nun wie sonst Will durch den Hafen spazierte, war sie in Gedanken bei diesem Moment, und ihr wurde wieder einmal klar, dass auch ihr Vater für die eine oder andere Überraschung gut sein konnte. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er nur ihr Bestes wollte, war nicht immer klar gewesen, dass er dafür über seinen Schatten springen würde. Dies hatte er bisher nur einmal getan, damals, als er Will Straferlass und die Hand seiner Tochter gegeben hatte. Nun ja, vielleicht lag es auch dran, dass er den Schmied mochte.

Trotz der Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf schwirrten, fielen ihr nun zwei Gestalten auf, die ihr im belebten Hafen entgegen kamen. Schon von weitem konnte man erkennen, dass die beiden Vater und Sohn waren und sich prächtig verstanden. Der Sohn sprach enthusiastisch auf seinen Vater ein, der ihm lächelnd zuhörte, bis sein Blick auf Liz fiel und dort hängen blieb. Doch der Sohn bemerkte dies nicht und sprach einfach weiter, während Liz nun stehenblieb, um ihn einfach nur zu beobachten. Er schien froh zu sein, wieder hier zu sein, und seine Gesten verrieten ihr, dass er gerade über ein kleines Abenteuer mit ihr an diesem Strand sprach. Auch sie erinnerte sie jetzt daran und musste grinsen, auch wenn sie ihn später zur Rede stellen würde, da er versprochen hatte, niemandem auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verraten.

Endlich fiel ihm auf, dass sein Vater ihm nur halb zuhörte und von etwas oder jemandem abgelenkt zu sein schien. Also hielt er inne und folgte seinem Blick, nur um gleich darauf den Platz an der Seite seines Vaters zu verlassen und Augenblicke später vor Liz zu stehen. Sein Vater folgte ihm nur langsam, denn er wusste, dass er im Moment sowieso nur ignoriert werden würde.

Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden nur an, sagten kein Wort, aber tauschten alles nur mit einem Blick aus. Erst dann machte sch Erleichterung in Liz breit, und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Er erwiderte diese Geste sofort und löste sich erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit von ihr, um ihr dann einen Kuss zu geben, bis er bemerkte, dass sein Vster nun neben ihnen stand. Er schielte zu ihm hinüber, doch der zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern.

"Habt ihr es geschafft, die Crew zu befreien?" fragte Liz, obwohl sie dies schon wusste, aber sie wollte es auch hören. Dabei legte sie nun einen Arm um Wills Hüfte, doch da zuckte er plötzlich zusammen und verzog kurz schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Daraufhin gingen ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft und fanden den Verband, der nur noch provisorisch die Wunde bedeckte. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie besorgt.

"Nichts weiter...Nur ein kleiner Unfall. Du weißt ja, wie tollpatschig ich bin", erwiderte Will halbherzig und schob ihre Hand vom Verband weg. Währenddessen baten seine Augen Bill, ihn in dieser Sache zu unterstützen, aber dessen Augen meinten nur, dass er das mal wieder selbst ausbaden sollte.

"Lüg mich nicht an, Will Turner!" sagte Liz auch gleich, denn sie kannte ihn nur zu gut, um zu erkennen, dass er nicht ganz ehrlich mit ihr war. "Ich nehme mal an, dass Jack nicht mitgekommen ist", erkannte sie auch gleich. "Wahrscheinlich ist ihm klar, dass ich nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen bin, weil er sein Versprechen gebrochen hat." Als die beiden sie daraufhin fragend ansahen, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und winkte ab. "Und, wie lange wird die White Pearl diesmal im Hafen liegen?" wechselte sie schnell das Thema.

"Das kommt ganz darauf an, wann ihr vorhabt zu heiraten", antwortete Bill und musste über Wills überraschten Gesichtsausdruck grinsen, denn er hatte ihm noch nichts von seinen weiteren Plänen verraten. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das verpassen will?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht..." Will musste jetzt auch grinsen, denn er freute sich auf die nächsten Wochen. Dabei nahm er sich vor, seinem Vater erst später zu beichten, dass die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen wegen des Gouverneurs, der alles übernehmen wollte, noch eine lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würden, denn der Vater von Liz war ein Perfektionist. Besonders, wenn es um seine Tochter ging.

"Und, habt ihr schon eure Flitterwochen geplant?" hakte Bill nach, denn er hatte schon eine Idee für den Fall, dass dem nicht so war.

"Du willst uns einen Trip auf deinem Schiff anbieten, nicht wahr?" erkannte aber Liz sofort und musste nun ihrerseits über die überraschten Gesichter lachen. "Ach, nun kommt schon, ihr habt doch beide mit dem Gedanken gespielt!" Daraufhin tauschten die beiden einen Blick und erkannten, dass dies wohl auch eines der Themen war, bei dem sie der gleichen Meinung waren.

"Eigentlich wollte ich dies nur vorschlagen, um dir zu zeigen, wie schön es da draußen ist, und weil..." Bill versuchte, ihr sein wirkliches Vorhaben zu erklären. Das Vorhaben, das ihm schon seit Jahren durch den Kopf spukte, und das er selbst Will nur indirekt offenbart hat. Er wusste, dass er darüber nachdachte, aber ihm seinen Entscheidung nicht mitteilen wollte, bevor er nicht mit Liz gesprochen hatte.

"Okay, ihr zwei..." Liz seufzte kurz über die Sprachlosigkeit der beiden Männer und fuhr dann fort, nachdem se ihren Finger erhoben und auf Bill gerichtet hatte. "Du willst, dass Will mit dir die Meere befährt und alles über die Handelsschifffahrt lernt. Und du..." Ihr Finger wechselte die Richtung und zeigte jetzt auf Will. "Und du willst das auch, weil dir das Schmieden zwar Spaß macht, aber ein Leben auf See mehr Erfüllung bringen würde. Und das Einzige, was dich daran hindert, dies in die Tat umzusetzen, bin ich." Damit zeigte ihr Finger nun auf sie. "Aber ich langweile mich hier auch zu Tode! Und da ich kurz davor stehe zu schwören, dir immer und überall beizustehen, werde ich mit dir auf dieses Schiff gehen."

Wieder waren beide sprachlos und starrten sie einfach nur an. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich in diesem Moment so ähnlich sahen wie nie zuvor. Sie musste kichern und sich den Kommentar verkneifen, der in ihrem Kopf Gestalt annahm. Denn wenn sie jetzt schon so irritiert waren, wie würde Will reagieren, sollte sie ihm irgendwann mal sagen, dass sie bald eine echte Familie sein würden? Oder wenn sie dieses Thema einfach mal nur so anschneiden würde? Oh, sie würde diesen Moment einfach lieben!

Doch auch Will war zu Überraschungen fähig, denn er nahm sie jetzt einfach in seine Arme und wirbelte sie solange herum, bis es alle im Hafen bemerkt hatten und sie verwirrt anstarrten. Doch nur Bill fiel dies auf und er hielt es für besser, die beiden erstmal zu stören.

"Ähm...was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr mich mal ihrem Vater vorstellen würdet?" fragte er sie und war froh, als Will sie endlich wieder absetzte. "Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich so einiges mit ihm zu besprechen habe..."

Doch die beiden waren im Moment viel zu glücklich, um ihm zu antworten, und gingen daher einfach voran in Richtung des Hauses des Gouverneurs, um ihm ihre Pläne mitzuteilen, Bill vorzustellen, und damit einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung ihrer Zukunft zu machen.

>

>

_Ein paar Monate später..._

Tortuga.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu anderen Hafenstädten begann hier das Leben erst nach Sonnenuntergang. Denn erst dann öffneten die Tavernen und die zwielichtigen Etablisements. Dies wiederum lockte die Seefahrer an, deren Schiffe im Hafen vor Anker lagen, und die unbedingt Abwechslung in ihr Leben auf hoher See bringen wollten. Und jedermann wusste, dass diese Seefahrer keine normalen Seefahrer waren, sondern Piraten.

Doch unter den Piraten gab es auch einen, der nicht nur kein normaler Seefahrer war, sondern auch kein normaler Pirat. Aber dies fiel einem erst beim zweiten Blick auf. Denn erst dann bemerkte man seinen seltsam schwankenden Gang, die stets angewinkelten Arme und die volle Haarpracht, die unter einem roten Tuch hervorquoll.

Captain Jack Sparrow saß in einer der vielen Tavernen und an einem Tisch, der in einer Ecke und im Schatten stand, sodass er nicht gleich von jedem gesehen werden konnte. Dafür konnte aber er die ganze Taverne überblicken. Der Trubel her war für ihn nichts Neues, trotzdem huschte ab und zu ein kleines Grinsen über sein Gesicht, als sich kleine Prügeleien entwickelten, Männer hinter leicht bekleideten Mädchen her liefen, oder sich alte Freunde begrüßten, die sich dann gegenseitig mit ihren Errungenschaften der letzten Zeit aufziehen, und dann sicher das Schiff des Anderen entern würden.

Piraten eben.

Plötzlich entstand wieder eine kleine Rangelei, und Jack reckte seinen Hals, als er einen bekannten Haarschopf in der wütenden Masse erkannte. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte er aufspringen und eingreifen, doch dann sah er, dass sich der Haarschopf ganz gut allein verteidigen konnte. Die dazugehörige Stimme erscholl und vertrieb nun auch die restlichen Angreifer, und wieder einmal musste er grinsen. Wie war er nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass dort seine Hilfe benötigt würde?

"Wenn ich sage, du sollst mich nicht anfassen, dannn fass mich auch nicht an, oder man wird dich in Zukunft einen Eunuchen nennen und nicht nur eine räudige Landratte!" erscholl die Stimme ein weiteres Mal, bevor deren Besitzerin sich einen Weg durch die Anderen bahnte, Jack in der Ecke erkannte, und nun zu ihm herüber schwankte. Sein Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich, als er sah, dass sie wohl betrunken war.

"Du hast ja schon wieder zuviel Rum getrunken!" sagte er daher zu ihr, als sie sich schwungvoll auf seinen Schoss setzte und sich kurz an seiner Schulter festhalten musste, bevor sie wieder herunterfallen würde. Noch immer hielt sie einen Becher in ihrer Hand, den er ihr nun wegnahm und auf den Tisch stellte. Doch sie protestierte nicht dagegen, sondern sah ihn nur vorwurfsvoll an.

"Du kannst mir das zwar auf dem Schiff verbieten, wo eigentlich auch nicht klar ist, ob ich darauf hören würde, aber hier an Land kannst du das nicht, also lass mich gefälligst so viel trinken, wie ich will." Seltsamerweise war ihre Stimme noch sehr klar, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren Augen, die leicht verschwommen die seinen suchten und versuchten, den Blick darauf zu fokussieren. Da es ihr aber schwer fiel, half sie mit ihren Finger nach, der langsam von seiner Stirn über die Augenbrauen und die Wangen seinen Weg zur Nase fand, dort kurz auf der Spitze verweilte und dann den Rücken hinauf zurück zur Stirn fuhr.

Jack war viel zu verwirrt, um sich dagegen zu wehren, aber als sie dann anfing, unverständliche Worte zu murmeln, nahm er ihre Hand von seiner Stirn weg, zwang sie mit seiner Hand an ihrem Kinn, ihn anzusehen, und sagte dann langsam: "Ana, du bist betrunken!"

Dies schien sie nicht erwartet zu haben, denn sie wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück und sah ihn überrascht an. Sie blinzelte, als sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstand und merkte, wo genau sie sich befand. Die Überraschung verschwand aus ihrem Geischt und machte einem Ausdruck Platz, den er als Enttäuschung interpretierte, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, weswegen sie enttäuscht sein könnte.

"Stimmt", sagte sie nur und stand wieder auf. Plötzlich war sie wieder nüchtern und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den er beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte. Sie nickte gedankenverloren und verschwand wieder in der Menge, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Jack fand dieses Verhalten nicht nur seltsam, sondern auch höchst verdächtig. Als ob ihr etwas durch den Kopf gehen würde, dass sie schon seit Tagen quälte, und über das sie einfach nicht reden wollte. Doch solange das ihre Arbeit nicht beeinträchtigte, konnte er auch nicht von ihr verlangen, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Allerdings fand er es sehr frustrierend, dass sie Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte.

Doch jetzt konnte er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn plötzlich setzte sich ein Pirat aus seiner Crew an seinen Tisch und sah ihn an, als ob er eine wichtige Neuigkeit erfahren hätte. Doch Jack musste ihn erst mit einem Nicken auffordern, diese Neuigkeit preiszugeben, erst dann machte er endlich den Mund auf.

"Ich habe da gerade etwas beim Kartenspiel gewonnen, das mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt", sagte dieser und zog dabei etwas aus seiner Tasche. "Ich glaube, das bedeutet nichts Gutes." Er hielt Jack nun den Gegenstand vor die Nase. Es war ein einfacher goldener Ring, der wirklich nichts Besonderes war, aber er sah Jack so eindringlich an, dass dieser den Ring in die Hand nahm und ihn genauer betrachtete.

Wie er es vermutet hatte, war dies ein Ehering, dessen Innenseite mit Initialen graviert war, die ihm bekannt waren. Verwundert sah er zu seinem Gegenüber auf, der nur kurz nickte. Auch er wusste, wem der Ring gehörte.

"Er würde den Ring nie freiwillig hergeben", sagte Jack und runzelte die Stirn. "Wo ist der Kerl, der den Ring bei sich hatte?" Er musste ihn unbedingt ausfragen, denn dies war der Ring, den Bootstrap Bill Turner stets an einer Kette um seinen Hals getragen hatte, selbst vor Barbossa hatte er ihn damals retten können, als er von ihm mit einer Kanone im Ozean versenkt worden war. Dass der Ring nun hier in Tortuga in den Händen eines Piraten auftauchte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass Bills Schiff, die White Pearl, ein angesehenes Handelsschiff, von eben diesem Piraten und seinen Kumpanen überfallen worden war. Natürlich musste er jetzt herausfinden, was aus Bill, seinem Sohn, Elizabeth und dem Rest der Crew geworden war. Sollten sie tot sein, würde das der Pirat bitter bereuen.

Der Pirat führte Jack hinüber zu einem Tisch, an dem immer noch gespielt wurde, und zeigte auf einen Kerl, der kein Glück im Spiel zu haben schien, denn er verhandelte gerade mit einem Mitspieler über den Wert einer Goldkette, die Jack seltsam bekannt vorkam. Alsl riss er ihm schnell die Kette aus der Hand und sah sie sich genauer an. Der Kerl wollte protestieren, doch Jacks freie Hand griff nach seiner Pistole und hielt sie an dessen Nasenloch, sodass er augenblicklich erstarrte. Nun konnte sich Jack ausgiebig der Kette widmen.

"Die Kette gehört einer Freundin von mir", sagte er, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass ihn seine Sinne nicht getäuscht hatten, und dies wirklich eine Kette von Elizabeth war. "Einer sehr guten Freundin", fügte er noch hinzu, und sah den Piraten drohend an. Dieser blinzelte nur und war offensichtlich eingeschüchtert. Daraufhin grinste Jack, denn das war ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er ihn ausquetschen konnte.

"Also würde ich dir raten, mir sofort zu sagen, wie du zu der Kette gekommen bist, und wo sie jetzt ist, oder zu den beiden hässlichen Löchern in deiner Nase gesellt sich ein drittes!" drohte er ihm mit vibrierender Stimme, die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte, denn der Gefragte riss die Augen auf und fing an zu stottern.

"Ich...ich habe die Kette in einem anderen Spiel gewonnen...einer von Captain Vultures Crew hatte sie...aber sein Schiff, die Devil´s Hand hat bereits gestern ihre Anker gelichtet..."

"Weißt du, wohin er wollte?" hakte Jack nach. Er hatte schon von diesem Captain und seinem Schiff gehört, und das war nichts Gutes. Er war fast so schlimm wie Barbossa, und dass die White Pearl in seine Fänge geraten war, machte ihm Sorgen. Denn Captain Vulture ließ wie Barbossa meistens nichts von seinen Opfern übrig und versenkte das Schiff, gleich nachdem er es geplündert hatte. Diejenigen von der Crew, die beim Angriff nicht ums Leben gekommen waren, überließ er auch sich selbst, und waren daher noch schlimmer dran als ihre Freunde.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber dieser Kerl hat eine Insel erwähnt..." Der Pirat dachte nach, und stotterte dann weiter, nachdem Jack ihm die Pistole noch etwas weiter in die Nase gesteckt hatte. "Ich glaube die Insel heißt Isla de Muerta."

Jack war so überrascht, dass er seine Pistole zurückzog und es auch zuließ, dass der Kerl sich sofort aus dem Staub machte. Entsetzt wechselte er einen Blick mit seinem Crewmitglied und konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Was hatte dieser Mistkerl nur vor? Und woher wusste er von der Insel? Sicher, es kursierten seit Barbossas Tod mehr Gerüchte über sie als sonst, trotzdem wusste immer noch niemand außer ihm, seiner Crew, Will und Liz deren genauen Standort. Hier war etwas mehr als nur faul.

"Trommel die anderen zusammen! Wir laufen so schnell wie möglich aus!" befahl er daher dem anderen und machte sich selbst auf den Weg zurück zur Pearl. Es galt, eine Schiff zu jagen.


	8. Kapitel 8

"Leider gibt es hier keine Schildkröten."

Will musste grinsen, als das Kichern von Liz auch seinen Körper kurz durchschüttelte. Er stand mit ihr in seinen Armen am Strand dieser kleinen Insel, an dessen Ufer der Wind die White Pearl geführt hatte. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn nur wenige hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt, lag das Schiff mit unglaublicher Schlagseite im seichten Wasser und war kaum mehr als ein Schatten seiner selbst. Ein Mast war zerbrochen, und im Rumpf klafften mehrere Lecks. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass sie es hierher geschafft hatten.

Ein halbes Jahr hatten er und Liz bisher auf der White Pearl verbracht, als plötzlich die Devil´s Hand vor ihnen aufgetaucht war und sie schnell einholte. Sie hatten natürlich alles versucht zu entkommen, aber das Schiff war voll mit Handelswaren beladen gewesen und daher eine leichte Beute. Dann hatten sie sich so lange wie möglich gewehrt, wobei aber mehrere Crewmitglieder getötet wurden, und Bill verletzt worden war, und sie hatten sich notgedrungen ergeben. Die Piraten hatten ihnen alles genommen, sogar den Schmuck, den sie am Körper getragen hatten.

Und nun standen sie hier am Strand dieser kleinen Insel, die kaum genug Nahrung für sie alle bieten konnte. Sie hatten versucht, so viele Vorräte wie möglich aus dem Schiff zu retten, aber da sie sowieso schon auf dem Weg zurück nach Port Royal gewesen waren, um diese aufzufüllen, und der Lagerraum dazu noch vollkommen überflutet war, hatten sie nicht viel retten können. Will schätzte, dass es für eine Woche reichen würde. Danach würde es nur noch Früchte und Fische geben, aber es gab keine Trinkwasserquelle auf der Insel. Also mussten sie hier so schnell wie möglich wieder weg.

"Alles anzuzünden, würde diesmal auch nicht helfen", erwiderte Liz. "Mein Vater erwartet uns erst in drei Tagen, dann dauert es sicher noch eine Weile, bis er anfängt, sich Sorgen zu machen und die Flotte los schickt. Und das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie auch in unsere Nähe kommen."

"Solche Worte wollte ich jetzt aber nicht hören!" Will hatte gehofft, sie mit seinen Worten etwas aufgemuntert zu haben, aber dafür hatte sie gerade viel zu pessimistisch geklungen. Und leider hatte sie auch recht, aber trotzdem wollte er die Hoffnung auf ein kleines Wunder noch nicht aufgeben. "Du wirst schon sehen: Wir werden gerade das Schiff repariert haben, wenn die halbe Royal Navy am Horizont erscheint, und wir sie wieder weg schicken müssen, da wir ihre Hilfe nicht mehr brauchen."

"Dein Optimismus ist wirklich ansteckend", musste sich Liz eingestehen und hob nun ihren Kopf, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. "Danke."

"Stets zu Ihren Diensten, Mrs.Turner", erwiderte Will grinsend, während Erinnerungen an die Hochzeit durch seinen Kopf schwirrten. Ihr Vater hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen und alles bis ins letzte Detail geplant, aber das war alles umsonst gewesen, da Wills Vater die Entführung der Braut auf sein Schiff genauso penibel geplant und auch durchgeführt hatte. Das Ganze endete dann damit, dass Will und Liz auf der White Pearl feierten, während sich Liz Familie, Bekannte und sogenannte Freunde, die sie in der höheren Gesellschaft hatte, der ebenso hohen Etikette frönten und ihre steife Feier zelebrierten. Nichts hätte sie dahin zurück bringen können, und zum Glück verstand das der Gouverneur auch und äußerte später sogar sein Bedauern, dass er nicht ebenfalls das Haus hatte verlassen können.

Will könnte ewig hier mit Liz an diesem Strand stehen, aber nun kam das Boot zurück, dass er zur White Pearl geschickt hatte, und die letzten rettbaren Dinge zur Insel brachte. Und nachdem es angelegt hatte, sah er hinein und war zufrieden, auch wenn das Boot nur halb gefüllt war. Dafür enthielt es Werkzeuge, Kleidung und andere kleine Dinge, die ihnen den Aufenthalt angenehmer gestalten konnten.

"Habt ihr auch Nägel gefunden?" fragte er trotzdem nach und nickte erleichtert, als ihm eine positive Antwort gegeben wurde. "Dann können wir ja endlich einen kleinen Unterstand für die Nacht bauen. Und am besten auch noch einen Lagerraum für die Lebensmittel." Dann halfen er und Liz mit, diese Dinge aus dem Boot zu ihrem Lagerplatz zu bringen.

Dort sah es noch immer sehr chaotisch aus, die geretteten Lebensmittel lagen unter einer Gruppe von Bäumen, und der Rest etwas weniger geschützt an einem anderen Platz. Dazwischen gab es eine notdürftige Hütte aus Palmenblättern, die man für Bill gebaut hatte. Er war nicht sehr schwer verletzt, aber Liz hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich ausruhte, und mittlerweile hatte er gelernt, dass seine Schwiegertochter auch resolut werden konnte, wenn jemand ihren Rat nicht befolgte. Also langweilte er sich fast zu Tode, während Will seine erste Prüfung als Nachfolger des Captain antreten musste. Und bisher hatte es keinen Grund gegeben, der von ihm verlangte, dass er sich einmischte.

Will war auch schon wieder dabei, die Crew aufzuteilen, ein Teil baute schon an den Unterständen, und der Rest durchforstete noch einmal die Insel. Vielleicht gab es hier ja doch das eine oder andere Tier. Es waren auch schon zwei Boote draussen, um ein paar Fische zu fangen, denn sie mussten die Lebensmittel so weit strecken wie möglich. Was aber mit dem Wasser nicht so einfach werden würde. Will hatte zwar die Fässer in ein Loch bringen lassen, wo sie kühl standen, aber irgendwann würde es trotzdem faul werden, oder ihnen schlicht und einfach ausgehen. Es sah nicht sehr gut aus.

Doch das verschwieg er natürlich, als er sich nun in die kleine Hütte zu seinem Vater begab, während Liz mit einigen Anderen ein paar Dinge für das Abendessen zusammensuchte. Er scheuchte den Mann weg, der bisher für dessen Unterhaltung gesorgt hatte, und setzte sich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln neben seinen Vater. Dafür erhielt er ein ebenso gezwungenes Lächeln, denn Bill wollte nicht die ganze Zeit hier herum liegen, während draussen alle arbeiteten, und ihm sicherlich das eine oder andere verschwiegen wurde. Denn keine seiner Fragen waren bisher beantwortet worden, und das nur, weil ihm so ein verdammter Pirat eine Kugel in die Schulter gejagt hatte.

"Du kannst mir ruhig glauben, ich weiß Liz Fürsorge wirklich zu schätzen, aber ich würde mich bestimmt besser fühlen, wenn ich aufstehen und ein wenig rumlaufen könnte", sagte er nun zur Begrüßung, und das sicher nicht zum ersten Mal. "Natürlich kann sie mich auch nicht davon abhalten, aber ihr flottes Mundwerk zwingt einen ja regelrecht dazu, wieder umzukehren." Er erinnerte sich an den kleinen Zwischenfall vor ein paar Tagen, bei dem sie ihn so lange ncht in Ruhe gelassen hatte, bis er wieder zurück in die Hütte gegangen war. Sie kannte wohl die Wirkung ihrer Worte sehr gut.

"Konntest du dir keine Andere aussuchen?" fragte er daher scherzhaft seinen Sohn, der daraufhin grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, nur die und keine andere", lautete dessen Antwort, während er einen kurzen Blick unter den Verband wagte. Inzwischen hatte er sich an den seltsamen Humor seines Vaters gewöhnt und musste auch ab und zu darüber lachen. Und er musste zugeben, dass er ihn nicht mehr missen wollte. In den letzten Monaten hatte er ihn so weit kennengelernt, um sagen zu können, dass er ihn durchaus ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

"Sag mal", wechselte Bill nun das Thema. "Wie lange wollt ihr eigentlich noch mit uns herumsegeln?" Will sah ihn daraufhin überrascht an, und er fuhr fort. "Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich das nicht mehr will, aber habt ihr eigentlich schon an ein eigenes Heim gedacht, oder so? Ich mein... ihr wollt doch mal eine Familie gründen, oder?"

Will hatte es darauf erstmal nur die Sprache verschlagen. Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht, aber weder mit Liz darüber gesprochen, noch einen Entschluss gefasst. Er fühlte sich einfach viel zu... unvorbereitet.

"Ich..." Er wusste nicht einmal, was er jetzt dazu sagen sollte. "Hat das denn nicht noch Zeit?" fragte es statt dessen. "Ich möchte das Schiff noch nicht verlassen, aber ich weiß auch, dass es kein Platz für ein Kind ist. Besonders, da wir immer wieder von Piraten überfallen werden können. Ich glaube kaum, dass Jack sich freiwillig als unser Bodyguard zur Verfügung stellt."

"Aber du glaubst doch genauso wenig, dass du jetzt noch irgendwo sesshaft werden kannst, oder?" Bill hatte es durchaus bemerkt, wie Will in den Monaten an Bord der White Pearl regelrecht aufgeblüht war. Das Meer floss auch durch seine Adern und wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker. "Irgendwann wirst du dem Ruf des Meeres nicht mehr widerstehen können."

"Und du denkst, dass ich sie dann auch..." brauste Will wütend auf, aber hielt sofort inne, als er merkte, was er da sagte. Auch Bill hatte es bemerkt und brach nun den Blickkontakt mit Will, um an die Decke zu starren.

"Das wirst du nicht, wenn dir das schon vorher klar ist", sagte er rauh. "Das passiert nur, wenn du dir selbst vormachst, die Seefahrt aufgeben zu können. Überleg es dir also genau." Er spürte Wills Blick auf sich, aber sah immer noch nur an die Decke, denn er konnte diesen Blick jetzt nicht ertragen.

Will hingegen wusste nicht, was er darauf noch sagen sollte, denn er hatte sich geschworen, seinem Kind nicht das zuzumuten, was er selbst hatte durchmachen müssen. Und nun konfrontierte Bill ihn damit, dass er kurz davor war, den selben Fehler zu machen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Er entfloh dem Thema, indem er die Hütte verließ, wo er mit Liz zusammenstieß, die die Hütte gerade betreten wollte.

"Wir können jetzt das Abendbrot verteilen", sagte sie ihm mit einer tonlosen Stimme, was ihm sofort auffiel.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie daher und berührte sie dabei am Arm, aber sie drehte sich von ihm weg und ging wieder zurück zum Lagerfeuer, wo das Essen bereitet worden war.

"Ich bin nur müde", murmelte sie dabei eine Begründung, von der nur sie wusste, dass sie eine Lüge war.

>

>

Als Jack die Tür zum Unterdeck aufstieß und das Deck betrat, stand die Sonne so hoch am Himmel, dass es wohl schon Mittag sein musste. Warum hatte man ihn nicht geweckt? Oder hatte man es versucht, aber nicht geschafft? Diese Ausrede hatte er inzwischen so oft gehört, dass wohl etwas Wahres dran sein musste.

Wie auch immer, er war der Captain und konnte eigentlich so lange schlafen, wie er wollte, denn wer würde ihn kontrollieren? Es gab keinen Commodore, unter dessen Kommando er stand, und er war wieder einmal froh, dass er damals den Deal, den er Barbossa vorgeschlagen hatte, nicht hatte eingehen müssen. Natürlich war das alles nur ein Trick gewesen, und Barbossa kannte ihn zum Glück nicht so gut, um das zu erkennen. Selbst Will hatte es bemerkt, und war freudigerweise so schlau gewesen, ihn nicht durch etwas Dummes zu verraten. Ja, das waren noch Zeiten gewesen...

Langsam fand Jack seinen Weg zum Steuer, an dem Ana stand und darauf bedacht war, den Kurs zu halten. Sie hatte seinen Platz für die Nacht übernommen, und Jack wunderte sich ein wenig, dass sie immer noch dort stand. Schließlich war es noch vor Mitternacht gewesen, als er in seine Kabine gegangen war. Und er bewunderte sie sogar ein weing dafür, dass sie so lange durchgehalten hatte, auch wenn er dies nie zugeben würde. Nicht einmal gegenüber sich selbst.

Mit einem Grinsen stellte er sich neben sie, obwohl ihm dies angesichts der gleißenden Sonne schwer fiel, aber sie sah ihn nicht einmal an und behielt einen Punkt am Horizont fest im Auge. Jack holte derweil seinen Kompass hervor, um zu kontrollieren, ob sie wirklich noch auf Kurs waren. Doch das bemerkte sie sofort und wandte sich nun doch zu ihm.

"Traust du mir nicht zu, den Kurs zu halten?" fuhr sie ihn auf ihre typische Art und Weise an. "Wo du es nicht einmal schaffst, wie jeder Captain mit der Sonne aufzustehen?" Mit Genugtuung sah sie dabei, wie er zusammenzuckte und sie entsetzt ansah. Er war ihr Captain, und seinen Captain sprach man nun mal nicht so an, was besonders auf einem Piratenschiff gewisse Auswirkungen haben konnte, aber sie fühlte sich einfach nicht in der Lage dazu, ihn freundlich anzusprechen. Und sollte er sie jetzt in die Brigg sperren, wenigstens musste sie ihn dann nicht mehr sehen. Denn das Chaos in ihr, dass er immer wieder auslöste, ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven.

"Und hast du vergessen, dass ich der Captain bin und somit tun und lassen kann, was ich will?" konterte er und wunderte sich noch mehr über sie. Denn dies war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er um diese Zeit aufstand, und bisher hatte sie das wenig gestört. Ganz im Gegenteil hatte sie ihn immer angegrinst und gefragt, ob der Rum wirklich so gut gewesen war. Was war nur in sie gefahren?

"Ach so! Das heilige Recht des Captain! Tun und lassen zu können, was man will!" Ana tat so, als hätte sie dies jetzt gelernt und würde sich darüber wundern, aber dabei klang sie viel zu sarkastisch. "Dann sollte ich vielleicht auch Captain werden, denn das will ich unbedingt auch tun können!" Jetzt klang sie nicht mehr sarkastisch, und Jack begriff langsam, dass es hier im Grunde um etwas ganz Anderes ging.

"Ist das dein Ernst?" hakte er trotzdem nach und runzelte dabei die Stirn. Das konnte einfach nicht ihr Ernst sein!

"Ja, das ist wirklich eine gute Idee!" Sie drehte sich vollends zu ihm um, sodass nur noch eine Hand auf dem Steuer ruhte, und zeigte mit der anderen Hand auf ihn. "Du schuldest mir noch ein Boot! Und angesichts dessen, dass ich in den letzten Monaten unter deinem Komando gestanden habe, schuldest du mir sogar ein Schiff!"

Jack sah sie daraufhin noch entsetzter an, denn nicht nur, dass sie in der Vergangenheitsform davon sprach, unter seinem Kommando zu stehen, sie hatte auch ihr Boot nicht vergessen, und wollte jetzt sogar ein Schiff. Dabei war er doch der Meinung gewesen, dass sie vollkommen damit zufrieden war, an Bord des schnellsten Schiffes aller sieben Meere zu sein. Wieder fragte er sich: Was war nur in sie gefahren?

"Ein Schiff?" brachte er stotternd hervor. "Ein Schiff? Woher soll ich denn ein Schiff bekommen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich in irgend einem Hafen noch ein Schiff liegen habe? Die Pearl ist meine einzige Liebe!"

Der Ausdruck, der nun auf ihrem Gesicht erschien, war gar nicht er, den er erwartet hatte. Er hatte mit Wut gerechnet, oder mit einem ungläubigen Lachen, aber war das da wirklich Schmerz gewesen, den er kurz auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkannt zu haben glaubte? Er war da wirklich nur für eine Sekunde erschienen und wich nun einer Art von Erkenntnis, das von einem Nicken unterstützt wurde.

"Dann gib mir das nächste Schiff, das wir überfallen", schlug sie vor. "Und du lässt diejenigen ziehen, die sich mir anschließen wollen. Ich werde mir dann in Tortuga den Rest meiner Crew zusammen suchen. Dann siehst du mich nie wieder, und du kannst so lange schlafen, wie du willst, ohne dass dich jemand an die Pflichten des Captains erinnert." Sie schluckte kurz, sah ihn aber trotzdem mit einem festen Blick an. "Aye?"

Ihre Worte klangen durchaus logisch, und er erkannte, dass sie wohl lange darüber nachgedacht haben musste, um so von ihrem Plan überzeugt zu sein. Trotzdem hatte sie kein Wort über den wahren Grund dafür verraten, und er war sich eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass sie zumindest einmal mit ihm darüber sprechen würde, bevor sie sich entscheiden würde. Seine Langschläferei konnte unmöglich dafür verantwortlich sein, denn sie war viel zu stark, um sich von so etwas aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen. Aber diese Entscheidung schien schon längst getroffen worden zu sein, und das machte ihn so wütend, dass es nicht hinterfragte und nur ein kurzes "Aye!" hören ließ, um ihr zuzustimmen. Denn wie könnte er sie schon umstimmen?

Sie hingegen wurde nun auch wütend, gerade weil er nicht hinterfragte und ihrer Entscheidung einfach so zustimmte. Es war ihm wohl doch egal, ob sie hier war, oder nicht, also warum sollte sie noch länger ihre Zeit hier vergeuden? Warum sollte sie auch weiterhin dieser kleinen Hoffnung in ihr erlauben, weiter in ihr zu wachsen, bis sie sie bemerken musste? Warum sollte sie weiterhin dieses Chaos in ihr zulassen? Und das alles nur, weil sie glaubte, den wahren Jack gesehen zu haben, als sie mehr tot als lebendig und ihm so nah wie noch nie gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie doch nur einer Einbildung geglaubt.

Alles in ihr drängte, ihm all diese Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen, aber warum sollte sie? Würde es etwas ändern? Wohl eher nicht, deshalb nickte sie nur, und überließ ihm endlich das Steuer. Sie hatte Hunger und war müde, also wollte sie unter Deck gehen, um etwas zu essen und dann zu schlafen, aber plötzlich erschall ein Ruf aus dem Ausguck.

"Ein Sturm kommt auf uns zu!" konnte sie verstehen, und im nächsten Moment brachte auch schon ein Windstoß ihre Haare durcheinander. Sie verfluchte das unmögliche Zeitgefühl des Sturmes, während sie sich die Haare zusammenband und dann den Anderen half, die Segel einzuholen und alles zu unternehmen, damit sie den Sturm heil überstehen würden. Nur ab und zu warf sie einen Blick zu Jack, der unbekümmert am Steuer stand und diesen Platz so schnell nicht wieder verlassen würde. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, dass der Sturm schon früher gekommen wäre, damit das vorherige Gespräch nicht passiert wäre, aber der andere Teil war ganz froh darüber, dass sie es endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte, auch wenn ihr ein anderes Ergebnis lieber gewesen wäre. Irgendwo tief in sich drin.

Jack sah nur nach außen hin so aus, als würde ihn nichts erschüttern, aber im Inneren war er ungewöhnlich aufgewühlt, und er wusste einfach nicht, wen er dafür verantwortlich machen konnte. Ana oder sich selbst? Er grübelte die ganze Zeit darüber, und so war es für ihn nur eine Sekunde, bis der Sturm plötzlich bei ihnen war und die Pearl hin und her warf. Jack mühte sich ab, sie auf Kurs zu halten, und hielt sich dabei krampfhaft am Steuer fest. Auch damals, als sie auf dem Weg zur Isla waren, um Liz aus den Fängen von Barbossa zu befreien, waren sie in einen Sturm geraten, und er fragte sich, ob es vielleicht etwas mit dieser Insel zu tun hatte, auch wenn sie noch recht weit davon entfernt waren. Aber man konnte nun mal nie wissen, vielleicht hatte er sogar Recht damit.

Auch wenn es nur eine Sekunde gedauert hatte, bis der Sturm sie erreicht hatte, so schienen es doch Stunden zu sein, in der er sie in seinen Fängen hatte. Fast schien es auch so, als ob er mit ihnen in Richtung der Insel unterwegs war, doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte Jack schnell wieder, bis dann plötzlich Gibbs aus dem Regen und der nun herrschenden Dunkelheit vor ihm erschien.

"Wir sollten den Kurs ändern, Captain!" schrie er gegen den Wind an. "Sonst kommen wir nie hier raus!" Auch ihm war wohl dieser Zusammenhang aufgefallen, aber Jack hatte nicht vor, sich von einem Sturm vorschreiben zu lassen, wohin er sein Schiff steuerte.

"Die Interceptor hat diesen Sturm überstanden, also wird es meine Pearl erst Recht!" schrie er ihm nun auch mitten ins Gesicht, aber da nicht mal er seine Stimme hören konnte, bezweifelte er, dass es Gibbs konnte, aber dieser las ihm die Antwort am Gesicht ab und nickte. Dann verschwand er wieder in der Dunkelheit des Sturms, und Jack war froh, dass er wenigstens noch den Kompass erkennen konnte.

So blind er war, so taub war er auch. Mehr als das Heulen des Sturmes konnte er nicht hören, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ana sich so weit mit der Crew verständigen konnte, dass alles getan wurde, um die Pearl sicher durch den Sturm zu bringen. Er vertraute ihr so weit, dass er wusste, dass sie alles dafür unternehmen und sicher auch Erfolg damit haben würde. Sie würden es schon durch den Sturm schaffen.

Doch dann gesellte sich zu den normalen Geräuschen des Sturmes noch ein anderes, krachendes Geräusch, und er versuchte zu erkennen, was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte, als plötzlich ein Schatten aus dem Nichts erschien und direkt auf ihn zu kam. Das Krachen wurde immer lauter, während er nun auch ein Rauschen hören konnte, das so klang, als würde der Wind in die Segel fahren, aber das hier war viel zu laut dafür.

Da wurde ihm endlich klar, dass der hintere Mast gebrochen sein musste und nun auf das Heck fallen würde, wo er immer noch am Steuer stand.


	9. Kapitel 9

Anamaria hatte sich am mittleren Masten festgebunden, denn mehr als sich selbst retten, konnte sie nicht tun. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass der Regen so stark sein konnte, dass der Tag zur Nacht wurde, oder dass die Wellen so hoch sein konnten, dass eine einzige das Schiff verschlingen könnte. Bei jeder Welle dachte sie, dass es diejenige war, die das Schiff verschlingen würde, aber irgendwie schaffte es die Pearl, jeder einzelnen stand zu halten und den Sturm zu überstehen.

Es kam ihr wie Stunden vor, bis der Regen endlich nachließ, der Himmel heller wurde, und die See sich beruhigte. Nur allmählich konnte sie erkennen, dass sich auch die Anderen am Masten oder an der Reling gebunden hatten, oder einfach unter Deck verschwunden waren und nun langsam einer nach dem anderen auftauchten. Und sie konnte erkennen, dass der hintere Mast zerbrochen und direkt auf das Deck gestürzt war, wo...

"Captain?" Ihr Ausruf war viel zu schwach, um von ihm gehört zu werden. Auch machte sie sich erst danach auf den Weg durch die Trümmer des Mastes zu ihm, gefolgt von den Anderen, die nun auch erkannt hatten, was passiert war. Sie riefen immer wieder nach Jack, während Anas Kehle zugeschnürt war, und sie sich nur verbissen durch die Trümmer arbeitete, ohne sich umzusehen.

Die Rahen hatten sich vom Masten gelöst, bevor dieser umgestürzt war, und blockierten nun wie die dazugehörenden Segel und Seile den Weg. Einige von ihnen waren angebrannt und vom Regen wieder gelöscht worden, und daher hatte wohl auch ein Blitz seinen Teil dazu beigetragen.

"Das Steuerrad ist noch intakt!" rief da einer der Anderen, und Ana sah kurz auf, um das Rad heil vor sich zu sehen. Der Mast war haarscharf an ihm vorbei gefallen. Für das Schiff war dies natürlich eine gute Nachricht, aber wo war Jack?

Der Regen hatte sich inzwischen so weit abgeschwächt, dass es nur noch nieselte, und auch der Wind war kaum noch spürbar, was natürlich die Suche vereinfachte. Dazu machte nun auch die Dunkelheit der gewohnten Helligkeit Platz. Dafür waren aber die Segel überall verteilt und mussten teilweise zerschnitten werden, damit man voran kam.

Ana stand nun direkt neben dem Steuerrad und arbeitete sich langsam vor, indem sie das Segel immer nur ein Stück anhob, sodass sie ungefähr einen Schritt vorwärts machen konnte, dies dann tat und alles wiederholte. Schließlich wollte sie nicht auf Jack treten, was sie später bereuen würde.

Als sie dann das Segel ein weiteres Mal anhob, sah sie plötzlich etwas, das sie in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. Trotz des Halbdunkels unter dem Segel konnte sie erkennen, dass nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt Jack auf dem Bauch lag und sich nicht rührte. Tausend Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, und die meisten hatten mit seinem Wohlbefinden zu tun.

"Bleib stehen! Bleib sofort stehen!" rief sie plötzlich und erhob sich, um zu demjenigen zu schauen, der sich Jack von links genähert hatte und beinahe auf ihn getreten wäre. Dieser erstarrte auch sofort und starrte sie kurz böse an, bis er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte verstanden hatte und sich nun langsam rückwärts bewegte.

Ana dagegen schlüpfte nun unter das Segel und kroch zu Jack, um ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken zu legen, ihn anzusprechen und nach einer Reaktion in seinem Gesicht zu suchen, aber er rührte sich immer noch nicht. Also drehte sie ihn langsam auf den Rücken und suchte ihn nach Verletzungen ab, aber mehr als eine Schürfwunde am Kopf konnte sie nicht finden. Er hatte wohl mal wieder Glück gehabt, und sie konnte aufatmen.

Doch genau in diesem Moment kam er nun zu sich, sah sich kurz irritiert um und entdeckte dann Ana, die mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm hockte und erleichtert tief Luft holte.

"Ana?" sprach er sie daher an und legte dabei eine Hand an ihre Wange, die sie sogleich ergriff und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Vergessen war der Streit um ein eigenes Schiff, jetzt zählte nur noch der Gedanke, dass sie ihn beinahe verloren hätte, und sie dies nicht hätte tun können, was sie schon lange hatte tun wollen, daher musste dies nun geschehen, und sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um ihre Lippen mit seinen zu vereinigen, und seine Hände auf ihrem Körper zu spüren, bis plötzlich das Tageslicht auch zu ihnen vordrang, da die Anderen es endlich geschafft hatten, das Segel zu entfernen.

"Schon gut, Ana, Captain Jack Sparrow braucht keine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung", sagte Jack, als ihm klar wurde, dass zumindest einige gesehen haben mussten, was sie gerade getan hatten, und er hatte für diese Ausrede nicht einmal überlegen müssen. Daher grinste er Ana stolz an und war sich sicher, dass sie ihn für die Rettung ihres Rufes als starke und stolze Piratin dankbar sein würde, aber ihre Augen sahen ihn daraufhin nur kalt an.

"Natürlich, Captain", erwiderte sie ebenso kalt und erhob sich, um zu den Anderen zu sehen. "Okay, Männer, schafft alles, was noch zu gebrauchen ist, in die Brigg. Den Rest werft ihr einfach über Bord! Und das schnell, schließlich wollen wir vor dem nächsten Sturm bei der Isla ankommen!"

Sie wartete noch das "Aye!" der Crew ab und wandte sich dann dem Steuerrad zu, um es einer gründlichen Kontrolle zu unterziehen. Dabei musste sie oft blinzeln und schob es auf die Sonne, während sie Jack keins Blickes mehr würdigte und einmal mehr hoffte, dass sie bald ein Schiff für sie finden würden.

>

>

Zu ihrem Glück war dem Steuerrad wirklich nichts passiert, und so erreichten sie kurze Zeit später und sicher die Isla de Muerta, die sich ihnen auf die selbe unfreundliche Art wie beim letzten Mal präsentierte. Genau so kalt wie sie dalag, so kalt wehte ihnen auch der Wind entgegen und ließ sie in ihrem Inneren erzittern. Auch wenn das niemand zugeben würde.

Diese Kälte schien sich auch zwischen Jack und Ana geschmuggelt zu haben. Dieser Meinung war zumindest Gibbs, denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass die beiden seit dem Sturm kein Wort zuviel miteinander gesprochen hatten. Auch saßen sie nun so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt in dem kleinen Boot, als sie zu der Höhle ruderten, in der der Aztekenschatz und noch viel mehr Gold und Silber ruhte, das keiner anzufassen wagte...

"Da fällt mir doch der Papagei von der Schulter!" rief dann plötzlich einer der Anderen aus und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die Höhle, die überhaupt nicht so aussah wie sie eigentlich aussehen sollte. Sie schimmerte weitaus weniger golden als bei ihrem letzten Besuch, was wohl daran lag, dass sie ausgeräumt worden war. Doch die Hoffnung, dass die Diebe auch den Aztekenschatz mitgenommen und damit sich selbst verflucht hatten, wurde nicht erfüllt. Ganz im Gegenteil war sie das Einzige, das hier unberührt geblieben war.

"Diese dreckige Landratte!" unterbrach Jack mit einem Fluch die Stille, und stieg dann aus dem Boot, nachdem sie angelegt hatten. Er schaute sich um, obwohl das auch nichts an dem Anblick der leeren Höhle ändern konnte. Nicht nur, dass Vulture so dreist gewesen war, die Höhle auszuräumen, sie hatten jetzt auch keine Spur mehr zu ihm und zur White Pearl, deren Schicksal Jack unbedingt wissen wollte.

Er fluchte weiter und überlegte dabei, wie es jetzt weitergehen und wo er Vulture und die White Pearl suchen sollte, während sich die Anderen in der Höhle verteilten und sie nach irgend etwas durchsuchten, das ihnen vielleicht helfen könnte. Ana hatte die Richtung zur Truhe mit dem Aztekenschatz eingeschlagen, ohne genau zu wissen, warum. Sie warf nur kurz einen Blick auf die Leiche von Barbossa, der man ansah, dass der Tod vor langer Zeit eingetreten war. Der Apfel neben ihm war bereits zu einer kleinen verschrumpelten Kugel zusammen gefallen, und sie wünschte sich, dass dies auch schon mit der Leiche geschehen wäre, aber diese war noch immer kein schöner Anblick.

Sie näherte sich nun der Truhe und strich gedankenverloren mit einem Finger über ihren Rand. Natürlich konnte sie nicht sagen, ob wirklich alle Münzen in der Truhe waren, und sie fragte sich, ob Vulture der Versuchung hatte widerstehen können. Bestimmt hatte er das, denn obwohl er ein übler Bursche war, so war er auch so schlau, um zu erkennen, dass ihn dies von dem Schatz und der Truhe abhängig machen würde. Irgendwann würde auch er den Fluch rückgängig machen wollen und so wie Barbossa enden.

Das war auch der Grund, der sie davon abhielt, jetzt eine dieser Münzen in die Hand zu nehmen. Und wohl der einzige Grund, denn im Moment schienen die Vorteile größer als die Nachteile zu sein. Besonders die Tatsache, dass sie dann nichts mehr fühlen würde... keinen Schmerz und keine...

Plötzlich sah sie etwas, das unter eine Münze geklemmt war. Es war ein Stück Papier, und sie zog es vorsichtig hervor, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Schnell erkannte sie, dass es eine Nachricht von Vulture an Jack war, und so rief sie mit einem kurzen und lauten "Captain!" nach ihm.

"Aye?" Jack drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihr um und sah sie mit dem Papier neben der Truhe stehen. Sie hatte also etwas gefunden, und so ging er tänzelnd zu ihr hinüber, stets darauf bedacht, dass man ihm seine Eile und Neugier nicht ansah. Ein Captain durfte schließlich keine Schwäche zeigen, und ein Piraten-Captain erst recht nicht.

Bei ihr angekommen, nahm er ihr das Papier weg und warf einen Blick darauf. Einen langen Blick, denn er konnte mit dieser Nachricht nichts anfangen. Dass Vulture ihm eine Beleidigung hinterlassen würde, war ihm schon klar gewesen, und er achtete auch nicht weiter darauf, aber die Nachricht enthielt auch einen Hinweis darauf, wo die White Pearl gesunken war. Zumndest behauptete Vulrure, dass sie gesunken sei, und Jack wollte das nicht glauben. Am meisten verwirrte ihn der Satz, der angeblich den Hinweis enthielt, denn darin war nur von Tortuga und Vultures Errungenschaften der weiblichen Bevölkerung die Rede.

"Das glaubt er ja wohl selbst nicht, dass er so viele..." Jack lachte kurz auf und sah dann den giftigen Blick von Ana. Daraufhin verkniff er sich lieber den Satz, der er gerade hatte sagen wollen, denn Ana war schon immer nicht gut auf Scarlett und Giselle zu sprechen gewesen. Und zum Glück kannte sie die Anderen nicht...

"Will er mir etwa damit sagen, dass ich zurück nach Tortuga segeln soll?" dachte er nun lieber laut und las sich immer wieder diesen Satz durch, bis Ana die Geduld verlor und selbst einen Blick darauf warf.

"Nein, wir sollen dreißig Meilen nach Süden segeln", sagte sie nach einer Weile, grinste ihn triumphierend an und gab ihm den Zettel zurück. "Die Zahlen seiner angeblichen Bekanntschaften und Eroberungen sind Breiten- und Längengrade", erklärte sie, als er sie verwirrt ansah. "Er weiß ganz genau, dass er dich mit Rätseln ärgern kann."

"Aber er hat nicht mit dir gerechnet", grinste er zurück und sah Überraschung in ihren Augen aufblitzen. War da auch ein Hauch von einem Lächeln? Wenn ja, so war das wohl der Grund, warum sie sich jetzt umdrehte und zurück zum Boot ging. Ein weiterer Satz lag ihm auf der Zunge, und er verließ diese so leise, dass nur er ihn hörte.

"Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" Er lachte kurz auf. "Was WERDE ich nur ohne dich machen?"


	10. Kapitel 10

Will saß in der Spitze des höchsten Baumes, der hier auf dieser kleinen Insel wuchs, und suchte mit seinen Augen den Horizont ab. Etwas anderes stand ihm leider nicht zur Verfügung, denn Vulture hatte sich auch dafür interessiert, aber das war vielleicht auch gut so. Sonst hätte er vielleicht noch Schiffe gesehen, die an der Insel vorbeigesegelt wären, ohne das kleine Signalfeuer zu sehen, das sie schon am ersten Tag vorbereitet hatten.

Dieser Platz hier und der neben dem Feuer waren ständig besetzt, und jeder musste hier mindestens drei Sunden am Stück verbringen, aber mittlerweile hatte sich rumgesprochen, dass Will auch gern länger Wache hielt, und so freuten sich alle, die vor ihm oder nach ihm eingeteilt worden waren. Denn er nutzte die Zeit der Einsamkeit, um nachzugrübeln. Über Dinge, die sie hier verbessern konnten, ob die auf der Insel wachsenden Bäume ausreichen würden, um die White Pearl zu reparieren, und über Liz.

Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie etwas beschäftigte, obwohl wie es nicht zugeben wollte. Und sie wollte auch nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen, was ihm noch mehr Sorgen bereitete. Dann hatte es wohl etwas mit ihm zu tun, und er zermarterte sich das Hirn darüber, was es sein könnte. Er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass sie das Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinem Vater gehört hatte, aber noch konnte er sie nicht darauf ansprechen. Erst musste er eine Entscheidung treffen.

Und nur hier hatte er die Zeit dafür, denn sonst musste er die Nägel herstellen, mit denen die neuen Planken befestigt wurden. Sie brauchten viele, und so war er die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt. Zum Glück war sein Vater wieder so weit genesen, um seine alten Pflichten wieder aufzunehmen. Und da sich Liz um die Verpflegung und die vielen anderen kleinen Dinge kümmerte, sah er sie immer nur zu den Essenszeiten und abends, wo er dann vor Erschöpfung sofort einschlief.

Sie mussten unbedingt diese Insel verlassen. So schnell wie möglich.

Seufzend ließ er wieder einmal seinen Blick über den Horizont wandern, bis er plötzlich etwas sah, das dort unmöglich sein konnte. Denn das war ein Schiff, das er schon viel früher hätte sehen müssen, so nah war es bereits. War er wirklich so sehr in Gedanken gewesen? Genauso wenig konnte er glauben, dass es wirklich da draussen war, und es dauerte es eine weitere Sekunde, bis er seinen Posten verließ und hinunter zum Signalfeuer rannte. Dabei lief er an den Männern vorbei, die gerade einen neuen Baum fällten und sofort wussten, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie rannten ihm hinterher und schrieen dabei enthusiastisch.

So bermerkte der Mann am Feuer Will und die Anderen schon von weitem und hatte das Feuer bereits angezündet, als sie zu ihm stießen. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie alle abwechselnd zum Feuer und zu dem Schiff und hofften inständig, dass jemand auf dem Schiff das Feuer sehen würde. Als es richtig brannte, warfen sie nasses Holz hinein, damit es mehr qualmte, und schickten stumme Gebete gen Himmel.

Das Feuer war inzwischen auch von dem Rest bemerkt worden, und alle strömten herbei, um das Schiff zu beobachten. Bill und Liz gesellten sich zu Will, der mit großen Augen das Schiff musterte und nie seinen Blick von ihm abwandte. Er hatte etwas bemerkt, dass er erst dann laut aussprechen wollte, wenn er vollkommen sicher war.

"Es kommt näher", sagte er dann nach ein paar Minuten leise, aber wurde trotzdem von allen gehört. Einige nickten zustimmend, während Andere freudige Rufe ausstießen oder ihre Waffen in die Hand nahmen. Denn noch konnte niemand sagen, wer sich da näherte.

"Das Schiff sieht aus wie..." dachte nun Liz laut, aber schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf, denn sie hatte nur laut gedacht und war saich überhaupt nicht sicher.

"Sieht wie aus?" hakte Will trotzdem nach, woraufhin sie ihn kurz lächelnd ansah, denn je näher das Schiff kam, desto sicherer wurde sie.

"Es sieht aus wie unser Schiff", flüsterte sie ihm zu und beobachtete grinsend, wie ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Worte klar wurde. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte dann nach einer Weile den Kopf, aber nicht, weil er anderer Meinung war, sondern weil wieder etwas geschehen war, das er einfach nicht glauben konnte. Das war allerdings auch wieder ein Indiz dafür, dass dem tatsächlich so war.

"Jack..." sprach nun Bill ihren Verdacht laut aus und grinste dabei über das ganze Gesicht. "Wenn uns hier jemand findet, dann er!" Er sah von einem zum anderen und in noch zweifelnde Gesichter, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu grinsen. "Kommt schon, lasst uns ihm einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten!" Stürmisch wirbelte er Liz kurz im Kreis herum und klopfte Will auf die Schulter, während sich auch die Anderen bereits in den Armen lagen, und lief dann mit ihnen zu den Booten, um der Black Pearl entgegen zu fahren.

Will und Liz dagegen waren an Ort und Stelle stehen geblieben und sahen ihnen zu, wie sie davonruderten. Dann wandte sich Will wieder Liz zu, sah sein Grinsen sich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegeln und nahm sie dann erleichtert in seine Arme. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung, freute sich, diese Insel endlich verlassen zu können, aber wusste auch gleichzeitig, dass ihr größtes Problem damit noch nicht gelöst war.

>

>

Als Jack und die Black Pearl sich den Koordinaten näherten, meldete ihm der Pirat im Ausguck, dass sich dort auch eine Insel befand. Sofort liefen alle an die Reling und sahen der Insel erwartungsvoll entgegen, obwohl sie jetzt noch nichts erkennen konnten. Sie alle hatten die Hoffnung, dass sich die Crew der White Pearl auf die Insel hatte retten können, bevor die White Pearl untergegangen war.

"Boot voraus!" rief der Pirat im Ausguck, als die Insel vor ihren Augen langsam Gestalt annahm, und sie bald den Anker auswerfen konnten. Da hielt es auch Jack nicht mehr an seinem Ruder, und er übergab es dem nächstbesten Piraten, um dann auf die Reling zu springen und dem Boot entgegen zu sehen. Doch zunächst wurde er von dem Schiff angelenkt, das vor der Insel im Wasser lag. Es hatte etwas Seitenlage, und die hellere Farbe der neuen Planken verriet ihm, dass es schon schlimmer um das Schiff gestanden hatte, und bereits erfolgreich an ihm gearbeitet wurde. Die White Pearl war also doch nicht gesunken, und Jack grinste erleichtert von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Genauso grinsend sah er dann dem kleinen Boot entgegen, in dem Bill mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt stand und ihn mit gespielt ernster Miene ansah. Ein Loch in dem aber schon gewaschenen Hemd sagte Jack, dass er wohl bei dem Angriff verletzt worden war, und er fragte sich, wie es dem Welpen und seiner Angetrauten ging, denn er konnte beide nicht in dem Boot erkennen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis Bill ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt haben würde, und daher machte er eine einladende Geste, als das Boot längsseits ging.

"Da lasse ich dich einmal aus den Augen, und schon ruinierst du dein schönes Schiff, aye?" begrüßte er ihn. "Wie konntest du dich nur von dieseer Landratte namens Vulture besiegen lassen?"

"Ich brauchte ein wenig Landurlaub!" entgegnete Bill und kletterte die Strickleiter hinauf. "Und das Schiff musste sowieso mal wieder überholt werden", fügte er noch hinzu und reichte Jack seine Hand. "Du kommst zur rechten Zeit, mate. Uns ist gestern das Wasser ausgegangen."

"Und den Rum hast du wohl für mich aufgehoben?"

"Aye!" Beide lachten kurz auf und Bill begann dann, Jack von dem Angriff und den letzten Wochen zu erzählen, während die Crew Wasser und Essen in das kleine Boot schafften und andere Boote zu Wasser ließen, denn alle sie wollten die alten Freunde besuchen, und ein kleiner Landgang konnte nie schaden.

So ruderten sie mit mehreren Booten zur Insel, wo sie mit lauten Rufen und Winken empfangen wurden. Schnell wurde die Fracht der Boote an Land geschafft, das Wasser und Essen verteilt und Umarmungen ausgetauscht. Jack sah kurz zu Ana, die mit Anderen über die Aufteilung der Arbeit an der White Pearl diskutierte und entdeckte dann Will und Liz, die nun auch endlich zu ihnen geschlendert kamen.

"Du hast dir aber verdammt viel Zeit gelassen, Jack!" sagte Will mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber in seinen Augen glitzerte ein schelmisches Lächeln, das niemand übersehen konnte. Auch Jack nicht. Daher ging er darauf ein und sah ihn ebenfalls ernst an.

"Ich musste doch warten, bis ich wirklich gebraucht werde, und ihr mir alle so dankbar seid, dass ihr endlich einseht, dass Captain Jack Sparrow einfach der Beste ist!" Jack sagte dies mit voller Überzeugung und meinte es wohl auch ernst, aber die Anderen grinsten ihn nur an und glaubten ihm wohl kein Wort. Er sah von einem zum anderen, sah keinerlei Zustimmung in ihren Augen, und so konnte er nur schwungvoll abwinken und zu seiner Crew gehen, um ihr Befehle zuzurufen. Denn die hatte wenigstens Respekt vor ihm.

Da sich die Sonne bereits dem Horizont näherte, wurde heute nicht weiter an der White Pearl gearbeitet, sondern ein großes Lagerfeuer entfacht, um die Ankunft der Black Pearl zu feiern. Geschichten wurden erzählt, Rum vernichtet und allerlei Krach gemacht. Denn vom nächsten Tag an wurde die Arbeit wieder aufgenommen, und sie kamen sogar viel schneller voran, sodass es nur wenige Tage waren, bis die White Pearl wieder seetauglich war.


	11. Kapitel 11

Seit Tagen hatte sich der Wind nicht geändert. Er blies mit steter Kraft in die selbe Richtung. Und da Port Royal zufällig genau dort lag, hatte sich Jack dazu entschlossen, die White Pearl wieder einmal dahin zu begleiten. Durch diesen Wind war es in diesen Tagen auch ein Leichtes, die Schiffe zu führen. Die Crew brauchte nur selten die Rahen hinauf klettern, und selbst am Ruder gab es nicht viel zu tun. So konnte Ana nur gelangweilt auf der Black Pearl hin und her laufen, Jack aus dem Weg gehen und hoffen, dass sie bald Port Royal erreichen würden.

Die White Pearl fuhr ein Stück hinter ihnen und trug im Moment auch die halbe Crew der Black Pearl, während einige ihrer Männer auf diesem Schiff waren. Auch Will und Liz waren diesmal hier, und Ana sah Letztere an der Reling stehen, wobei Will nirgends zu sehen war. Er saß wohl wieder einmal auf einer Rahe, und als sie einen Blick hinauf warf, sah sie ihre Vermutung bestätigt.

"Kann es sein, dass ihr euch aus dem Weg geht?" fragte sie daher Liz, als sie sich zu ihr an die Reling gesellte und so wie sie auf den Ozean starrte. Liz antwortete zunächst mit einem Seufzen, sah sie dann kurz an und antwortete dann doch mit Worten.

"Es ist wohl eher so, dass ich ihm aus dem Weg gehe", sagte sie leise. "Mittlerweile hat er es allerdings aufgegeben, den Grund dafür von mir erfahren zu wollen, da ich es immer noch nicht geschafft habe, mich dazu durchzuringen, ihm diesen mitzuteilen. Er überlässt es mir, den ersten Schritt zu machen, und...Ja, man könnte sagen, wir gehen uns aus dem Weg."

"Und warum sagst du es ihm nicht?" hakte Ana nach, denn sie war für jede Ablenkung dankbar.

"Weil..." Sie musste darüber nachdenken, wie sie ihr das erklären sollte, ohne ihr den Grund dafür zu sagen, denn niemand sollte es erfahren. Noch nicht...

"Es...würde ihn dazu bringen, das Schiff zu verlassen und sich irgendwo niederzulassen", erklärte sie. "Weil er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlen wird. Aber er ist noch nicht bereit dazu. Und ich auch nicht, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Es ist einfach zu früh dafür...und so überraschend..."

Ana hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, während sich langsam ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, denn sie ahnte, worüber Liz sprach. Dabei verstand sie nicht so richtig, warum es denn so überraschend war, schließlich waren sie nun mal einfach perfekt dafür.

"Aber er wird es früher oder später trotzdem herausfinden, aye?" fragte sie immer noch lächelnd. "Oder besser gesagt, er wird es irgendwann sehen. Und es rückgängig machen kannst du es auch nicht. Also bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig, als es ihm zu sagen. Es ist besser, er erfährt es von dir, als durch Andere oder seine Augen."

"Aber er ist glücklich auf der White Pearl", entgegnete Liz harsch. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie Ana genug Hinweise gegeben hatte, dass sie es erraten hatte, und hoffte, dass sie es lange genug für sich behalten und sie verstehen würde. "Doch er meint, dass es dann dort zu gefährlich ist, und ich stimme darin mit ihm überein, aber es würde ihn unglüklich machen. Solange er nicht lange genug hier draussen war, um die Sehnsucht in seinem Inneren zu befriedigen, wird er immer diesen Ruf hören und ihm eines Tages folgen. Und dann wird er nicht zurück kommen."

Sie blickte wieder hinaus auf das Wasser und hatte wohl alles gesagt, während Ana einen gedankenverlorenen Blick hinauf zu Will schickte, wo sie sah, dass er sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtete hatte. Schnell drehte er sich wieder weg und machte sich wohl seinen eigenen Gedanken über ihr Gespräch. Wieder einmal fühlte sich Ana in ihrer Meinung bestätigt, dass die beiden miteinander reden sollten, und teilte dies auch Liz mit, woraufhin sich diese zu ihr umdrehte.

"Und warum redest du nicht mit Jack über das, was euch beide schon die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gehen lässt?" fragte sie Ana, um von ihr abzulenken, und sah mit Genugtuung den geschockten Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

"Das ist etwas ganz anderes, und außerdem geht es hier um dich", konterte Ana mehr oder weniger geschickt. Sie mussten unbedingt wieder das Thema wechseln, denn darüber konnte sie unmöglich sprechen. Sie hatte dies in den hintersten Winkel ihres Verstandes geschoben und wollte es auch nicht dort wieder heraus kramen. Denn es war etwas, dass sie nicht zugeben wollte. Nicht einmal gegenüber sich selbst.

"Das ist nicht etwas ganz anderes", entgegenete Liz und ignorierte den bösen Blick, den Ana jetzt aufgesetzt hatte. "Ich habe das Gerücht gehört, dass du plötzlich mehr denn je ein eigenes Schiff haben willst, und ich frage mich, warum. Jack fragt sich das sicher auch, und solange du es ihm nicht sagst, kann er daran auch nichts ändern. Er ist doch derjenige, um das sich das alles dreht, nicht wahr?"

"Nein!" schrie Ana entrüstet, doch ihre Wangen wurden um einen Hauch dunkler und verrieten Liz, dass sie log. Ana wiederum sah es ihrem Grinsen an, dass sie dies wusste, und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich wohl gegenseitig ihre kleinen Geheimnisse entlockt hatten. Trotzdem konnte se einfach nichts dazu sagen. Nicht einmal die Bitte an sie, dies für sich zu behalten, denn das kam ebenfalls einem Geständnis gleich, und das wollte sie auf jeden Fall verhindern.

"Dann verstehst du es sicherlich, dass ich es Will unmöglich sagen kann, genauso wie du es Jack unmöglich sagen kannst", fasste Liz das Ergebnis ihres Gespräches zusammen, bei dem sie eigentlich nur erreicht hatten, dass sie ihr Herz gegenüber einem Anderen geöffnet hatten, und das war auch schon eine gewisse Hilfe.

Ana konnte daraufhin nur nicken und auch ein wenig lächeln. Wieder einmal war sie froh, dass Liz ein Teil der Crew der White Pearl war, und sie erkannte, dass sie sie tatsächlich irgendwie vermissen wird, wenn die beiden Schiffe wieder ihrer eigenen Wege gehen werden. Sie beide waren die einzige Frau in einer Crew aus Männern, und ab und zu tat es gut, mit einer anderen Frau zu sprechen, die dann außerdem ebenfalls ihre Probleme mit dem anderen Geschlecht hatte.

"Wird es helfen, die beiden über die Planke zu schicken?" fragte sie Liz scherzhaft und erntete ein kurzes Auflachen von ihr dafür, das wiederum sie zum Lächeln brachte. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich nun auch besser, und Liz ging es wohl genauso, denn auch auf ihrem Gesicht war ein Lächeln erschienen. Sie nickte zustimmend, und die beiden Frauen versprachen sich, irgendwann einmal ihren Plan tatsächlich auszuführen.

Dann blieben sie zusammen an der Reling stehen, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und betrachteten dabei die Felseninsel, an der das Schiff eben vorbeisegelte. Jedes Schiff, dass sich Port Royal vom Süden näherte, musste an dieser Insel vorbei, um dorthin zu gelangen, und daher war sie ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren. Und Port Royal auch bald erreichen würden. Dann müssten sie wieder Lebewohl sagen und mit ihren Problemen allein fertig werden.

"Schiff in Sicht!" rief plötzlich der Pirat im Ausguck, und nur Sekunden später hatten auch alle Anderen das Schiff entdeckt, das bisher wegen der Insel nicht zu sehen gewesen war. Sie erkannten, dass sich das Schiff hinter der Insel versteckt und auf sie gewartet haben musste, als sie sahen, dass es die Devil´s Hand war, die dort lauerte und nun auch das Feuer auf sie eröffnete.

>

>

Die erste Kanonenkugel zersplitterte die Spitze des Hauptmastes der Black Pearl und brachte Jack dazu, einen farbenfrohen Fluch über das ganze Schiff zu brüllen. Sofort wusste die Crew, was sie zu tun hatte, und verschwand unter Deck, um die Kanonen zu laden. Will kletterte flink von Masten, nachdem die Kugel ihn beinahe mit sich gerissen hätte. Er lief Liz über den Weg, der er ansah, dass sie ganz genau wusste, was fast passiert wäre, und drückte kurz ihre Hand, bevor er weiter zu Jack lief, der das Ruder einfach nicht aus der Hand geben wollte.

"Wie kann der verdammte Mistkerl es wagen, meine Pearl anzugreifen!" fluchte Jack schon wieder und versuchte, das Schiff längsseits zur Devil´s Hand zu bringen, damit sie ihm auch ein paar Kugel entgegen schicken konnten. "Und das, obwohl das Schiff deines Vaters nur knapp hinter uns ist."

"Aber die White Pearl ist unbewaffnet, und das weiß er auch ganz genau", entgegnete Will und ging kurz in Deckung, als eine weitere Kugel die Reling neben ihm nur knapp verfehlte. Dann spürte er das vertraute Beben, als das Feuer endlich von ihnen erwidert wurde. Jack stieß diesmal einen Freudenschrei aus, als ihre Kugeln ihr Ziel besser trafen und die Devils Hand um einen Masten erleichterten. Auch der Rumpf bekam einige Löcher, woraufhin nun Vulture so laut fluchte, dass sogar sie es hören konnten. Jack war drauf und dran, ihm eine entsprechende Erwiderung hinüber zu schicken, als sein Blick auf die White Pear fiel, und ihm die Worte im Hals stecken blieben.

Er hatte recht gehabt, das Schiff war nur knapp hinter ihnen, allerdings holte es jetzt auf und schien sich neben sie schieben zu wollen, sodass es in das Schussfeld geriet. Vulture hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es leichter als die Black Pearl war und dadurch auch schneller, und ein Blick in das Gesicht von Bill verriet ihm, dass dieser alles versucht hatte, dies zu verhindern, aber der Wind und die Strömung waren gegen ihn gewesen. Nun konnte ihm Vulture nicht nur gefahrlos das Schiff unter dem Hintern wegschießen, Jack konnte jetzt auch das Feuer nicht mehr erwidern. Vulture musste dies gewusst und deshalb diesen Platz für seinen Angriff ausgewählt haben.

Anfangs war die White Pearl noch wie ein Schutzschild für die Black Pearl, denn sie fing die Kanonenkugeln der Devils Hand auf, aber diese hörte bald auf zu schießen. Vulture hatte den Befehl zum Entern gegeben, und schon flogen die ersten Enterhaken hinüber zur White Pearl. Bill rief seine Crew an Deck, und der Kampf Mann gegen Mann begann.

Will hatte schon sein Schwert gezogen und wollte seiner Crew helfen, aber Jack hielt ihn auf. "Wir brauchen jeden Mann hier an Bord!" rief er ihm zu. "Bill wird sowieso seinen Leuten bald befehlen, sich zurück zu ziehen. Sie können sich gegen Vultures Crew nicht erwehren, aber den Ansturm mildern, damit wenigstens wir eine Chance haben." Dabei sah er ihn so ernst wie noch nie an, und so blieb Will auch wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihn nur an.

Aber Jack war schon weitergelaufen, um seiner Crew letzte Anweisungen zu geben. Der schwankende Gang und die irritierenden Gesten waren verschwunden, dafür schrie er jeden einzelnen an und wies ihm seinen Platz zu. Die Crew gehorchte auch sofort, und Will bekam den Eindruck, dass dies selbst auf einem Schiff der Marine nicht schneller hätte gehen können. Die Black Pearl war nun berit für den Angriff und würde ihm länger standhalten können, als man es ihr zutrauen konnte.

Sein Blick fiel nun wieder auf die White Pearl, wo die Crew um ihr Leben kämpfte. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, warum Jack nicht seine Crew hinüber geschickt hatte, um ihnen zu helfen, aber dann sah er, dass sich die Angreifer bereits durch die Crew hindurch gekämpft hatten und nun zu ihnen vordrangen. Ohne es zu merken waren sie von zwei Crews eingekreist und konnten jetzt von allen Seiten angegriffen werden. Bill und seine Crew würden sie dann auf die Black Pearl drängen, wo sie ihnen dann ausgeliefert waren. Ein verrückter Plan.

Weitere Enterhaken trafen nun auch die Black Pearl, doch keiner versuchte, sie wieder zu entfernen. Sollten sie ruhig kommen, die Crew würde ihnen schon einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten. Will hatte noch Zeit, einen kurzen Blick über das Deck zu werfen, und fand jeden an seinem Platz vor. Jack stand stolz mit Gibbs in der ersten Verteidigungsreihe, und Liz und Ana saßen hinter der Reling, um von dort aus die Angreifer zu erschießen, sobald sie einen Fuß auf die Black Pearl gesetzt hatten.

Liz erwiderte seinen Blick, und er schickte ein Lächeln zu ihr, das sie versuchte zu erwidern. Er sagte ihr ein paar Worte, die sie an seinen Lippen ablesen konnte und dann ebenfalls erwiderte. Für einen Moment schien sie noch mehr sagen zu wollen, aber ließ es dann trotzdem und nickte ihm nur noch zu. Aber er hatte es bemerkt und nahm sich vor, sie darauf anzusprechen, wenn das alles hier vorbei sein sollte.

Im nächsten Moment schwang sich einer aus Vutures Crew an ihm vorbei, und er folgte ihm, um sich dann ein Duell mit ihm zu liefern. Überall entbrannte nun der Kampf. Säbel klirrten, Flüche ertönten, und Gewehrschüsse krachten. Sie hatten soetwas schon einmal erlebt, als Barbossa die Interceptor eingeholt hatte, aber das hier war viel lauter, weil sich diesmal nicht nur zwei, sondern gleich drei Crews an diesem Kampf beteiligten.

Will hatte gerade einen Piraten erledigt, als er sich kurz umsah, um die Anderen zu finden. Er entdeckte seinen Vater, der auch gerade mit einem Piraten focht, Liz und Ana saßen immer noch an der Reling, und während Ana schoss, lud Liz die Gewehre nach. Jack kümmerte sich gerade säbelschwingend um Vulture, und Will runzelte die Stirn, als sie den beiden Frauen langsam immer näher kamen. Doch dann musste er sich wieder abwenden, da ein Anderer das Verlangen verspürte, ihn über die Reling schicken zu wollen.

Dann gesellte sich noch ein Zweiter hinzu, und Will musste sich wohl oder übel an der Reling antlang treiben lassen, aber er tat ihnen nicht den Gefallen, darüber hinweg zu springen. Er wich anderen Kämpfenden und Seilen aus, bewegte sich so über das ganze Schiff und schaffte es trotzdem, sich gegen die Zwei zu verteidigen, auch wenn er langsam müde wurde. Daher war er ganz froh, als sich plötzlich sein Vater zu ihm gesellte, und sie beide nun die Zwei den ganzen Weg zurück treiben konnten.

Plötzlich stolperte der Eine über ein Seil, und Will nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihm das Schwert an den Hals zu setzen. Augenblicklich ließ dieser sein Schwert fallen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Offenbar dachte er, dass jetzt seine letzte Stunde gekommen war, aber Will dachte nicht daran, einem Wehrlosen die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Er sah sich nach Bill um, der seinen Gegner immer noch über das Schiff trieb, und suchte dann etwas, womit er den Piraten fesseln konnte. Das Seil, worüber er gestolpert war, und das sich damit auf Wills Seite gestellt hatte, musste ihm nun wieder helfen. Während er ihm die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammenband, fiel ihm auf, dass es inzwischen schon viel ruhiger geworden war. Ein erneuter Blick verriet ihm, dass fast alle Kämpfe vorbei waren, und sie offenbar gesiegt hatten. Der Plan hatte funktioniert, und Will grinste, als er dem Piraten auf die Beine half.

Er schlenderte mit ihm nach vorn, wo auch die anderen von Vultures Crew zusammengetrieben worden waren, und stellte dann seinen Gefangenen zu den Anderen. Ein paar aus Jacks Crew passten auf sie auf, während sich die Anderen einem Geschehen an der gegenüberliegenden Reling zugewandt hatten. Will sah nun auch da hin, und plötzlich verschwand das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht. Denn dort stand Vulture Jack gegenüber, aber mit Liz im Arm und einem Messer an ihrer Kehle.


	12. Kapitel 12

"Nein!" rief ihm Bill zu, als er aus einem Reflex heraus zu Vulture laufen wollte, um ihm Liz aus den Armen zu reissen. Dann spürte er auch dessen eisernen Griff und wollte ihn wutentbrannt fragen, was das sollte, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass er so nichts erreichen konnte, und nickte ihm zu, um ihm zu sagen, dass er verstanden hatte. Daraufhin ließ Bill ihn tatsächlich los, und beide verfolgten angespannt die Diskussion von Vulture und Jack.

"Ich werde dich nicht laufen lassen, mate", sagte Letzterer nun mit einer unheimlich ruhigen Stimme. "Egal, was du mir androhst. Schließlich hast du mein Schiff beschädigt, und ich kann dir das einfach nicht durchgehen lassen, denn dann wollen das Andere auch, und das ist unakzeptabel."

"Also ist es dir egal, was mit deiner kleinen Sklavin hier passiert, was?" entgegnete Vulture. "Dir entgeht damit verdammt viel Geld, könnte ich mir vorstellen."

Jack tauschte mit Liz einen Blick, als ihnen klar wurde, dass Vulture Liz für eine Gefangene hielt, die irgendwo als Sklavin oder Schlimmeres verkauft werden sollte. Am liebsten hätte Jack jetzt gegrinst, denn besser konnten sie es gar nicht treffen. Dann warf er schnell Will einen Blick zu, damit dieser den Mund hielt und sie nicht verriet, weil er es nicht ertrug, dass Liz als Sklavin bezeichnet würde, aber Bill hatte bereits eine Hand auf dem Arm seines Sohnes gelegt und ihn so beruhigt. Trotzdem bohrten sich dessen Blicke in Vulture, und Jack hoffte, dass sie genauso tödlich wären, wie sie aussahen.

"Diese Sklavin ist minderwertiger als du denkst", sagte Jack nun und winkte ab. "Eigentlich würdest du mir so sogar einen Gefallen tun. Sie bringt bestimmt nicht einmal das Geld für das Essen ein, das sie hier verfuttert."

"Und das soll ich dir glauben?" erwiderte Vulture gereizt, aber der Blick, den er über Liz schweifen ließ, sagte schon aus, dass er dies zumindest in Betracht zog. Also musste Jack ein wenig weiter Seemanssgarn spinnen.

"Leider ist meine Crew nicht die Beste, und deshalb hat sie irgendwann in den letzten Tagen ihren eigentlichen Wert verloren, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Dazu gestikulierte er, aber Vulture hatte trotzdem schon vorher erkannt, was er meinte.

"Deine Crew hat sich also mit ihr amüsiert", lachte er. "Du musst wirklich besser auf deine Sachen aufpassen, Jack. Dein Schiff ist ein Wrack, und deine Sklavin geschändet... Gar nicht gut." Dabei grinste er, denn Jack sah nun gar nicht mehr so siegessicher aus, nachdem Vulture die Pearl erwähnt hatte. "Aber trotzdem glaube ich dir nicht, dass du sie einfach so sterben lassen willst. Schließlich sieht man ihr das ja nicht an."

"Noch nicht..." warf da plötzlich Liz ein, denn sie merkte, dass Jack langsam die Argumente ausgingen. Einerseits sollten diese Reden von ihrer "Minderwertigkeit" Vulture davon überzeugen, dass er mit ihr als Geisel nichts anfangen konnte, aber andererseits konnte das auch bedeuten, dass er sie daher hier und jetzt einfach so töten könnte. Was sie jetzt brauchten, war ein Überraschungsmoment, und Liz hatte da auch schon eine Idee.

"Was soll das heißen, noch nicht?" herrschte Vulture sie an und verstärkte den Druck der Klinge auf ihren Hals.

"Wenn wir den nächsten Hafen anlaufen, wird man mir ansehen, dass ich in den nächsten Momaten zu nichts zu gebrauchen bin", erklärte sie ihm durch zusammengebissene Zähne und sah dabei Will an. "Außerdem müsste der Käufer dann auch ein Baby durchfüttern oder es teuer verschwinden lassen. Darauf lässt sich keiner ein." Sie sah den Schock in Wills Augen und schaute schnell weg. "So hat es mir Captain Sparrow erklärt."

"Was!" Vulture war verwirrt, denn so eine Geschichte hatte er noch nie gehört. Er haderte mit sich selbst, ob er sie nun glauben sollte oder nicht, und schaute dann zu Jack, der sein Bestes tat, um sich nicht ansehen zu lassen, dass er kurz davor stand, in Lachen auszubrechen. Seine Gedanken rasten, und so merkte er nicht, wie sich sein Griff um Liz lockerte. Auch das Messer schwebte nun ein paar Millimeter von ihrem Hals weg, worauf Liz nur gewartet hatte.

Sie riss ihre Arme aus seinem Griff und stieß dann seinen Arm mit dem Messer weg, während sie gleichzeitig ihr Bein hob, um es an seine empfindlichste Stelle zu rammen. Sie hörte ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von ihm und hatte nun freie Bahn, um sich von ihm zu lösen. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt in Wills Arme, wo sie ihr gesicht in seine Schulter vergrub, denn sie wollte nicht sehen, was ihre Ohren ihr nun mitteilten.

Es klang, als würden sich die beiden Crews der White und Black Pearl auf ihn stürzen, während er angsterfüllt schrie. Sie klammerte sich an Will, der ihren Rücken beruhigend streichelte und dabei das Geschehen nicht aus den Augen ließ. Nach einer Weile verstummten Vultures Schreie, und Lachen ertönte.

"Sie haben ihn gefesselt und geknebelt", sagte Will nach einer Weile, und in seiner Stimme schwang ein Lächeln mit, sodass sie sich wieder umdrehte und sah, wie Vulture verkehrt herum an einem Seil hing und verzweifelt zappelte, während sich die Crew einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn mit ihren Messern zu piesaken, ohne ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen. Da musste sie auch grinsen und kämpfte dagegen an, einfach mitzumachen.

>

>

Kurze Zeit später war Vultures Crew in die Brigg gesperrt, die Devils Hand durchsucht und die drei Schiffe zusammen gebunden worden, während Vulture selbst immer noch am selben Platz hing, allerdings bekam er nun nicht mehr die Aufmerksamkeit wie vorher. Daher hatte er es auch aufgegeben, herum zu brüllen und zu fluchen, und so war es recht ruhig an Deck, an dessen verstecktestem Winkel Will Liz vorfand, nachdem er Jack und Bill allein gelassen hatte, die sich über die nächsten Schritte stritten.

Noch hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt und betastete gedankenverloren ihren Hals, bis sie seine Schritte vernahm und sich erschrocken umdrehte. Schnell ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und zeigte ein Lächeln, das Will sofort als aufgesetzt erkannte. Daher ließ er sich nicht davon verwirren und nahm sie einfach in seine Arme. Sie sträubte sich zwar noch einen Moment dagegen, aber ließ sich dann doch mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in seine Umarmung fallen.

"Es ist vorbei", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, woraufhin sie ihn kurz noch mehr umklammerte, und er ihr einen Kuss ins Haar setzte. Er wartete, bis sie sich aus der Umarmung lösen würde, und als dann der Moment gekommen war, sah er ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das schon viel echter wirkte. Ein paar gut platzierte Küsse halfen dann nach, dieses Lächeln noch mehr zum Strahlen zu bringen.

"Wie machst du das nur, Will Turner?" fragte sie ihn daraufhin zum wiederholten Male, und er gab ihr die Antwort, die er ihr immer darauf gab: "Ich gebe nur zurück, was du mir immer gibst." Und wieder wusste sie nicht so genau, was er damit meinte. Sie wusste nur, dass es sich wunderbar anhörte und sie beide jedesmal zum Lachen brachte.

Doch dann sah sie in seinen Augen, dass ihm eine Frage auf dem Herzen lag. Also teilte sie ihm stumm mit, dass sie diese hören wollte, und wieder einmal konnte er ihr nicht widerstehen. Er seufzte, setzte sich auf die Reling und sah sie eine Weile stumm an, bevor er endlich das formulierte, was ihn schon seitdem Vulture sie als Geisel genommen hatte, auf der Zunge lag.

"Diese Dinge, die zu Vulture gesagt hast, um ihn zu verwirren", begann er leise. "Die meisten davon waren Lügen. Ich sehe dies immer in deinen Augen, denn dann erscheint darin ein verräterisches Leuchten. Genau da..." Er zeigte auf den Augenwinkel seines rechten Auges und fuhr dann fort. "Aber als du sagtest, du würdest bald ein Baby bekommen, habe ich dieses Leuchten nicht gesehen." Er hielt kurz inne und wartete dann auf eine Reaktion von ihr, woraufhin sie den Blickkontakt mit ihm brach und hinaus auf den Ozean starrte. "Also ist es wahr", erriet er.

Nach einer Weile wagte sie es endlich zu nicken und ihn anzusehen. Sie rechnete mit jeder möglichen Reaktion von ihm, von Verzweiflung bis sprachlosem Entsetzen, aber womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, war das strahlende Lächeln, das nun langsam Besitz von seinem Gesicht ergriff, und die stürmischen Umarmung, in die er sie zog, um sie herum zu wirbeln.

"Warum...hast...du...denn...nichts...gesagt?" fragte er sie und unterstrich dabei jedes Wort mit einem Kuss, sodass auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln erschien, obwohl ihr überhaupt nicht danach war.

"Weil ich ganz genau weiß, dass du dann all das hier aufgeben willst. Aber du liebst es doch so sehr."

"Aber ein Schiff ist nun mal kein Platz für ein Baby", entgegnete er ernst. "Und dann ist mein Platz auch nicht hier, sondern bei..." Jetzt grinste er wieder. "...meiner kleinen Familie." Erst jetzt schien er richtig zu begreifen, was das für ihn bedeutete, und er musste sie einfach wieder umarmen, bevor er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und sie wieder ernst ansah.

"Auch wenn ich das Leben hier liebe, wie du sagst, so liebe ich euch beide doch viel mehr. Mein Platz ist dort, wo ihr seid. Wo auch immer das ist." Er wunderte sich selbst, wie leicht ihm diese Worte fielen, aber letzten Endes waren es doch die Worte seines Herzens, und das allein zählte.

"Aber du wirst das alles bier vermissen und dann doch eines Tages unglücklich werden", sprach sie ihre Ängste aus. "Ich will nicht, dass du unglücklich wirst...oder uns verlässt."

Während sie die letzten Worte aussprach, wurde sie immer leiser, da sie sah, wie sehr sie ihn verletzten, aber sie konnte auch nichts dagegen tun, dass sie einfach so aus ihr heraus sprudelten. Schnell fügte sie eine Entschuldigung hinzu, aber trotzdem blieb die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen.

"Ich werde euch nicht verlassen", sagte er mit unglaublich ernster Stimme. "Niemals werde ich euch das antun." Er wusste nur zu genau, was das für die beiden bedeuten würde und hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit geschworen, diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal geschehen zu lassen. "Sicher werde ich Einiges aufgeben müssen, aber ich werde dies nie bereuen."

Sie sah ihm lange in die Augen, doch sie konnte nichts weiter erkennen, als dass er es ernst meinte. Und sie fing auch an, ihm zu glauben, und so zog sie ihm in eine Umarmung, um ihren Pakt zu besiegeln. Sie hatte ihrem Vater versprochen zurückzukehren, und nun war es wohl soweit. Und sie freute sich sogar darauf.


	13. Kapitel 13

Einige Zeit später schienen sich Jack und Bill endlich geeinigt zu haben, denn beide erschienen nun an Deck. Jack ging sofort zu Vulture, um dessen Wachen die Anweisung zu geben, ihn herunter zu lassen. Nach einigen Protestwörtern und Jacks Drohung, sie ebenfalls dorthin zu schicken, wo Vulture jetzt landen würde, wenn sie nicht taten, was er von ihnen verlangte, fügten sie sich doch und waren einigermaßen erleichtert, als Jack nicht auch noch verlangte, dessen Fesseln zu lösen.

Bill hingegen machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn, um ihm zu sagen, dass es bald Zeit für einen Abschied wurde, aber als er ihn fand, war dies schnell vergessen, denn er wurde mit einem Lächeln begrüßt, das er so noch nie gesehen hatte. "Was ist los?" fragte er sogleich skeptisch, denn auch Liz zeigte dieses Lächeln, und er wollte auf der Stelle wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Doch anstatt ihm zu antworten, sahen sich die beiden mit einem wissenden Grinsen an, das nun endgültig die Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf zum Schrillen brachte. Hier war eindeutig etwas passiert, woraufhin die beiden eine Entscheidung getroffen hatten, ohne ihn nach seiner Meinung dazu zu fragen. Was sie eigentlich auch nicht mussten, aber Will war nun mal sein Sohn, und er hatte Liz inzwischen wie eine Tochter in sein Herz geschlossen, und so sorgte er sich um beide. Aber sie hatten hier offenbar etwas vor, dass sich seinem Einfluss entzog.

"Ihr wollt die White Pearl verlassen, nicht wahr?" erriet er daher, und die überraschten Gesichter ihm gegenüber verrieten ihm, dass er durchaus Recht hatte. Er sah sie beide lange an, um den Grund dafür herauszufinden. Das Strahlen in den Augen der beiden und die Erinnerung an das Gespräch, das er vor kurzem mit Will geführt hatte, brachten ihn endlich auf die richtige Fährte.

Plötzlich wurden seine Augen so groß, dass sie herauszufallen drohten, und er brach in ein Lachen aus, das man sogar noch auf der Devils Hand hören konnte. Daraufhin drückte er Liz einen Schmatzer mitten auf den Mund, sodass Will blinzeln musste, den er gleich darauf auf die Schulter klopfte und umarmte. Noch immer war er zu keinem Wort fähig, und so ging er einfach lachend zu Jack, der ihm höchst irritiert entgegen sah.

"Die beiden...weißt du..." Bill deutete über seine Schulter hinter sich zu Will und Liz, die ihm langsam folgten, und machte dann lachend ein paar Gesten, die Jacks Augenbrauen in die Höhe trieben. "Und ich...", fuhr Bill fort und brach wieder in Lachen aus, das aber bald erstarb, als ihm etwas Anderes einfiel. "Ich werde wohl die nächste Zeit auf meinen ersten Maat verzichten müssen."

Jacks Augenbrauen rutschten wieder herunter, und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich wieder in Stein, was es in letzter Zeit so oft getan hatte. Dementsprechend halbherzig war auch das Lächeln, das er Will und Liz entgegen schickte, und der Glückwunsch, den er aussprach, da auch er erkannt hatte, was die beiden so glücklich machte. Zum Glück waren sie im Moment noch selbst viel zu überwältigt, als dass sie dies bemerkt hätten, wofür er auch dankbar war. Aber Bill hatte sich davon nicht beirren lassen, und sah ihn jetzt mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an, denn er wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Noch bevor eine peinliche Pause entstehen konnte, in der auch Will und Liz bemerken würden, dass etwas nicht stimmte, hörte man Anas befehlende Stimme vom Unterdeck herauf tönen, und kurz danach erschienen auch schon die ersten Gefangenen, die sich von Jacks Crew bewacht auf dem Deck aufstellen mussten. Vulture selbst hatte man inzwischen auf die White Pearl gebracht, was unter allen Anwesenden Fragen aufwarf, die Jack jetzt vorhatte zu beantworten.

"Mates, ihr fragt euch sicher, wie der Rest eures minderwertigen Lebens aussieht", begann er und wanderte dabei vor der Gruppe auf und ab. "Beziehungsweise, wie lange dieses Leben noch sein wird, und ich kann euch zumindest versichern, dass ihr diesen Tag überleben werdet. Denn ich habe keine Lust, mir für euch Strafen und Methoden für einen qualvollen Tod auszudenken, während ich noch ein anderes Problem zu bewältigen habe." Nun blieb er stehen und sah sie so ernst wie möglich an. "Dieser sinnlose Angriff eures verdammten Captains hat mich mehrere Männer gekostet. Genau wie meinem Mate hier." Er drückte kurz Bills Schulter und setzte dann seine Wanderung fort. "Deshalb mache ich euch einen Vorschlag, der einmalig ist und auch nur wenige Minuten gültig sein wird. Nehmt ihn an, oder reist wie euer Captain in der Brigg der White Pearl eingesperrt nach Port Royal, wo man sich euer annehmen wird." Wieder legte er eine Pause ein, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. "Oder schließt euch meiner Crew an, um mit dem fabelhaften Captain Jack Sparrow die Meere zu befahren und an so viele Reichtümer zu gelangen, wie ihr sie noch nie gesehen habt." Wieder hielt er inne, nur diesmal wurde seine Stimme noch kälter.

"Oder akzeptiert Anamaria als euren neuen Captain, der von nun an die Devils Hand gehören wird. Sie ist zwar nicht so fabelhaft wie ich, wird sich aber trotzdem einen Namen machen, der überall gefürchtet sein wird." Er sah kurz zu ihr hinüber und erwiderte ihr Nicken, das der Crew zeigen sollte, dass sie beide zu dieser Entscheidung gelangt waren und sich noch immer gegenseitig respektierten. Keinem fiel auf, dass sie sonst jeden Blickkontakt mieden.

"Dieses Angebot gilt übrigens auch für meine Crew", fügte Jack noch hinzu. "Es sei euch überlassen, welchen Weg ihr wählt, niemand wird euch aufhalten oder euch deswegen kiel holen lassen."Damit verschwand er unter Deck und ließ Verwirrung zurück, die sich in einer Diskussion entlud, die alle Schiffe ergriff und sämtliche Arbeiten zum Erliegen brachte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum das und außerdem so plötzlich? Es bildeten sich kleine Gruppen, und Beratungen wurden abgehalten, denn sie wussten, dass nicht viel Zeit war, um sich zu entscheiden.

So bemerkte es niemand, wie sich Ana ebenfalls unter Deck zurückzog, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Bis auf Liz, die ihr verdutzt hinterher sah und sich fragte, ob sie noch irgend etwas tun konnte, um sie umzustimmen. Aber die erstem Crewmitglieder machten sich schon auf den Weg zur Devils Hand, und auch Bill sagte seiner Crew, dass es Zeit zum Segel setzen wurde. Jetzt war es wohl zu spät, um noch irgendwas zu ändern oder Jack und Ana zur Vernunft zu bringen.

>

>

Bill stand an Deck seiner White Pearl, die mit vollen Segeln nur noch darauf wartete, dass er endlich den Befehl geben würde, Kurs auf Port Royal zu setzen. Auch die Black Pearl und die Devils Hand waren bereit, ganz im Gegenteil zu deren Captains, die unschlüssig auf den jeweiligen Decks standen und hofften, dass der jeweils Andere ein Wort sagen würde.

"Okay, Jack, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder!" sagte Bill, nachdem er die Augen verdreht und die Geduld verloren hatte. Er musste einfach irgend etwas sagen, sonst würden sie bis in alle Ewigkeit an diesem Platz bleiben, was die anderen beiden wahrscheinlich auch wollten. Aber da sie es vorzogen, nicht miteinander zu sprechen, würden sie wohl niemals erfahren, was der Andere dachte.

"Und ich hoffe, dein Schiff schaffst es noch bis Port Royal", entgegnete Jack und warf einen kritischen Blick über die White Pearl. "Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass sie in Tortuga besser aufgehoben wäre. Es ist näher und außerdem versteht man sich dort auf Reparaturen von solchen Schäden."

"Und es ist der Ort, den du als nächstes ansteuern wirst, nicht wahr?" erriet Bill und bekam dafür ein schiefes Lächeln von Jack. "Und wo wird dein nächster Hafen sein, Ana?" wandte er sich zur anderen Seite des Schiffes, wo die nicht ganz so stark beschädigte Devils Hand noch verweilte.

"Wo uns der Wind hinträgt", meinte sie nur dazu und sah dabei nicht einmal herüber. Wohl auch mit Absicht, denn sie wollte nicht sehen, wie Jack begriff, dass sie ihn nicht nach Tortuga begleiten würde, wie er es insgeheim gehofft hatte. Nicht nur das, sie wollte ihm auch nicht sagen, wo er sie finden könnte. Sie wollte verschwinden und verschwunden bleiben.

"Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass auch wir uns wiedersehen werden." Bill wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr, die aber nie kam, und deshalb ließ er nun den Anker lichten und den Kurs auf Port Royal setzen, wo er die Schäden reparieren lassen und Will und Liz absetzen würde. Während der Reparaturen würde er darauf achten, dass Liz Vater ihnen jegliche Unterstützung zukommen lassen würde, damit es ihnen an nichts fehlte. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass ihnen bald das Meer fehlen würde, damit er sie wieder in seine Crew aufnehmen und bei ihnen sein konnte.

Als nächstes schrie Ana ihre Befehle über ihr Schiff, während Jack Gibbs einfach nur ein Handzeichen gab, damit er des übernahm. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich beide Schiffe in Fahrt setzten, dabei war sich Jack ziemlich sicher, dass Ana absichtlich einen Kurs gewählt hatte, der sie weit weg von Tortuga und Port Royal führen würde. Irgendwie ahnte er, was er tun sollte, um sie aufzuhalten, oder was sie zumindest zu einem weiteren Gespräch bringen würde, aber er fühlte auch, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war. Noch nicht. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich seine letzte Chance war.

"Viel Glück, Captain!" konnte er sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen, als sie fast außer Rufweite war. Er war froh, als sie sich diesmal umdrehte, damit er sich ihr Gesicht noch einmal einprägen konnte, während er ihr lässig zuwinkte, als würden sie sich in ein paar Tagen wiedersehen. Sogar ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, obwohl sie es sicherlich nicht mehr sehen konnte, aber er konnte sich einfach nichts anmerken lassen. Nicht hier vor seiner Crew und nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Ana stand noch eine Weile verdutzt da, und da sie sich inzwischen zu weit von einander entfernt hatten, um noch irgendein Wort zu verstehen, nahm sie nur den Hut vom Kopf, um ihm dann ein paar Mal zu schwenken, ihn sich wieder aufzusetzen und sich wieder dem Ruder zuzuwenden, als wäre ihr Schiff das Einzige weit und breit.

Trotz des schweren Herzens erschien ein Grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht, denn jetzt wusste er, dass sie es tatsächlich schaffen und sich einen Namen machen würde, der überall gefürchtet sein würde, so wie er es gesagt hatte. Und er freute sich auch für sie, denn das hatte sie mehr als jeder Andere verdient, und wenn sie ihn von nun an nicht dabei haben wollte, so sollte es sein, denn sie würde nie ganz allein sein.

Seine Gedanken und sein Herz sind stets bei ihr.


	14. Kapitel 14

_Wieder einige Monate später..._

Er hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres gehört.

Will lief in der Küche seines kleinen Hauses auf und ab und wünschte sich ein Stockwerk höher zu Liz, aber Gouverneur Swann, der auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe der Tür saß, hatte stets ein Auge auf ihn und würde ihn sofort aufhalten, wenn er sich der Tür zu sehr näherte. Will war sich dessen bewusst, und auch sein Verstand war der Meinung, dass er jetzt lieber hier blieb, aber sein Herz rief ihn mit jeder verstreichenden Minute mehr nach oben in das Zimmer, wo er Liz beistehen wollte, aber wohl doch nur im Weg sein würde.

Aber als nun dieser Klang das Haus erfüllte, blieb er plötzlich stehen und starrte auf die Tür, durch die er stürmen wollte, aber nicht konnte. Er lauschte der Stimme, die kraftvoll verkündete, dass ein neuer Erdenbürger das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Nach einer Weile schaffte er es, hinüber zu seinem Schwiegervater zu sehen, der aufgesprungen war und nun seinen Blick erwiderte. Langsam erschien ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, dass Will nur zögerlich erwidern konnte, denn noch immer war sein größter Wunsch, den Abstand zwischen sich und dem schreienden Wesen verschwinden zu lassen.

Sehnsüchtig und ungeduldig wartete er auf ein Zeichen, dass er endlich die Küche und hinauf laufen durfte, aber es schienen Stunden zu verstreichen, bis endlich die Tür geöffnet wurde, und die Amme den Kopf in das Zimmer steckte.

"Da möchte jemand seinen Vater kennenlernen", verkündete sie mit einem Lächeln und hielt dabei die Tür weit auf, damit sie nicht von dem übereifrigen Vater umgerissen wurde. Dies war ihr beim ersten Mal passiert, und seitdem war sie lieber vorsichtig.

Will wollte dies auch sofort in Angriff nehmen, als die Worte immer wieder durch seinen Kopf schwirrten, und ein ganz bestimmtes davon ihn in der Bewegung innehalten ließ. "Seinen?" wiederholte er ungewöhnlich heiser, und die Amme lachte auf, denn er war einer der wenigen, denen diese feinen Nuance aufgefallen war, auf die sie stets achtete, und die ihr immer sagte, wie aufgeregt die Väter wirklich waren. Sie amüsierte sich immer köstlich darüber, weswegen ihr meistens Unverständnis entgegen gebracht wurde, aber das störte sie nicht weiter. Hauptsache, sie hatte etwas Spaß.

Aber trotz des Lachens vergaß sie nicht, Will kurz zuzunicken, worauf diesen nun gar nichts mehr hielt, und er endlich hinaus stürmte. Der Gouveneur war im Gegensatz zu der Amme nicht auf so einen Ansturm vorbereitet, aber schaffte es gerade noch, Will mit einem kleinen Sprung aus dem Weg zu gehen, was die Amme wieder zum Lachen und auf den Gedanken brachte, diesmal vielleicht kein Geld für ihre Arbeit zu verlangen. Trotzdem drückte der Gouverneur ihr ein paar Münzen in die Hand, denn er wollte, ass sie baldmöglichst das Haus verließ. Das Lachen war ihm nicht so ganz geheuer, und er hoffte, dass sie wenigstens ihre Arbeit normal getan hatte.

Die Amme hatte ihre Arbeit sogar sehr gut getan, zumindest war Liz der Meinung, denn sie hatte ihr nicht nur geholfen, das kleine schreiende Bündel auf die Welt zu bringen, sie hatte sie sogar davor gewarnt, was nun passieren würde, nachdem sie den Männern in der Küche Bescheid gesagt haben würde. Denn nur kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür etwas unsanft geöffnet, und sie wäre erschrocken, wenn die Amme sie nicht darauf vorbereitet hätte.

Doch so lächelte sie nur dem Neuankömmling, der sich natürlich als Will herausstellte, entgegen, und blinzelte dann, als dieser sich allerdings keinen Schritt weiter in das Zimmer traute und einfach nur auf das Bündel starrte. Auch darauf hatte die Amme sie vorbereitet, und so ergriff sie nun die dafür notwendigen Maßnahmen.

"Will, mach die Tür zu", sagte sie leise und ruhig und schaffte es tatsächlich, kurz dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. "Von innen", fügte sie schnell noch hinzu, als es beinahe so aussah, als ob er wieder gehen wollte, aber er tat wie ihm geheißen. Trotzdem blieb er in der Nähe der Tür wie angewurzelt stehen, und ihr entwich ein Seufzer, in dem das Wort "Männer" versteckt war.

"Nun komm endlich her und begrüße deinen Sohn!" Nun klang sie weitaus gereizter, was ihn endlich aus seiner Lethargie riss, und er jetzt endlich näher kam. Liz bewies die ganze Zeit über viel Geduld, denn währenddessen hätte sie es locker geschafft, einfach aufzustehen und ihm das Bündel in die Hand zu drücken, obwohl sie noch etwas schwach war und das Verbot zum Aufstehen erhalten hatte.

Wieder entwich ihr ein Seufzer, als er endlich den Weg hinter sich gebracht und sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte. Mit großen Augen strich er vorsichtig das Tuch beiseite, das das Geischt seines Sohnes halb bedeckte, und strich ihm dabei mit einem Finger über die Wange, was den kleinen Kerl augenblicklich verstummen und seinen Vater mit ebenso großen Augen ansehen ließ. Vergessen waren die Schmerzen der letzten Stunden und die nervende Ungedud der letzten Minuten, als Liz beobachtete, wie die Zwei sich begrüßten.

Fasziniert sah sie dabei zu, wie Wills Augen glasig wurden, und er krampfhaft versuchte, die Ursache dafür wegzublinzeln. Daraufhin blinzelte auch das kleine Wesen, das ebenfalls eine Ursache dafür war, und streckte ihm Hilfe anbietend eine Hand entgegen. Das wiederum erzeugte ein Strahlen auf Wills Gesicht, und er erwiderte die Geste mit einem Finger, der sofort ergriffen wurde. Als ob die beiden nun auf eine geheimnisvolle Art und Weise miteinander verbunden wären, breitete sich das Strahlen nun auch auf dem anderen Gesicht aus, und ein leises Glucksen erklang, von dem Liz beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte, von wo es erklungen war. Vielleicht war sie es sogar selbst gewesen.

Nach dieser Begrüßung wanderte Wills Blick endlich zu Liz. Das Strahlen blieb erhalten, doch schüttelte er hilflos den Kopf und suchte nach Worten.

"Ja, ich weiß, du bist sprachlos, liebst mich mehr als alles Andere und bist im Moment der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt. Hab ich Recht?" Sie lächlte ihn liebevoll an, und allein dieser Blick, in dem sie all seine ungeordneten Emotionen lesen konnte, brachte ihr Herz zum Lachen, und sie wusste, dass die Worte, die sie ihm gerade in den Mund gelegt hatte, auch für sie galten.

Will hingegen war etwas enttäuscht, dass er diese Worte nicht selbst hatte aussprechen können, aber die Tatsache, dass sie es auch so wusste, beruhigte ihn etwas. Und auch wenn er sprachlos war, so hatte er noch nicht verlernt, sich zu bewegen, und so zeigte er ihr, wie sehr sie mit ihren Worten Recht hatte, indem er sich vorbeugte und ihr einen Kuss gab, in den er all seine Liebe für sie steckte. Dann gab er auch dem kleinen Kerl einen Kuss auf die Wange, was mit einer kleinen zaghaften Ohrfeige quittiert wurde, und er lachend feststellte, dass er wirklich nicht glücklicher sein konnte.

Nur Liz wusste tief in ihrem Herzen, dass er sich selbst belog.

>

>

Fast zur gleichen Zeit war die White Pearl wieder einmal unterwegs, um Waren von einem Ort zum anderen zu bringen. Nun ja, das tat sie ja so gut wie immer, aber diesmal war etwas anders. Zum einen hingen die Gedanken des Captains an einem Ort namens Port Royal, weil dort wohl bald oder bereits sein Enkel geboren worden war, und zum anderen sichtete gerade der Mann im Ausguck ein anderes Schiff und meldete dies lautstark.

Wie immer starrten nun alle überall hin, um irgend etwas zu erkennen, aber Bill war so schlau, nach oben in den Ausguck zu gucken und dort den ausgetreckten Arm zu sehen, der ihm die ungefähre Richtung zeigte, wo das Schiff zu sehen war. Also schaute er dann dorthin, und nach einer Weile konnte auch er das Schiff erkennen.

War das etwa...? Konnte das sein? Er sah noch etwas genauer hin, verfluchte den Matrosen, der das Fernrohr hatte über die Reling fallen lassen, und starrte auf das Schiff. War es ein Pirat, so müssten sie fliehen, waren es die Engländer, so müssten sie Zoll bezahlen, und war es ein anderes Handelsschiff, müssten sie höflich an denen vorbeifahren.

"Piraten!" schrie plötzlich einer der Neuen angsterfüllt, und Bill verdrehte die Augen. Auch er hatte das inzwischen erkannt, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm wusste er, dass er zumindest vor diesem Piraten keine Angst zu haben brauchte.

"Das ist die Black Pearl, du Idiot!" Bob Thatcher, den Bill zu seinem neuen ersten Maat gemacht hatte, nachdem Will das Schiff verlassen hatte, gab dem Neuen eine Kopfnuss, woraufhin dieser noch verwirrter drein schaute. "Das sind unsere Freunde, merk dir das!" Bob war zwar ein hervorragender Maat, aber auch etwas ungeduldig, was besonders die Neuen und Unerfahrenen immer wieder zu spüren bekamen.

"Piraten als Freunde?" Der Neue betastete die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Kopf und sah Bob fragend an. Wenn er auch nicht viel wusste, so hatte er doch in der kurzen Zeit, in der er an Bord war, gelernt, dass man alle Fragen besser laut aussprach. Dies konnte zwear ab und zu gefährlich werden, aber dadurch verringerten sich auch die Zeiten, in denen er Kopfnüsse oder Schlimmeres bekam.

"Na und?" antwortete Bob etwas geduldiger, denn ihm war es auch lieber, dass die Neuen Fragen stellten, als dann ohne irgendeine Ahnung etwas machten und alles zerstörten. "Unser Captain ist schließlich auch mal einer gewesen."

Das hatte gesessen! Mit größtem Vergnügen beobachtete Bob, wie dem Neuen die Kinnlade runterklappte, und er ihn noch verwirrten ansah. Aber Bob hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr, weitere Fragen zu beantworten, und stellte sich lieber zu seinen Captain an die Reling, um die Freunde zu begrüßen. Diese drehten nun bei, und ihr Captain schwang in seiner unverwechselbaren Art den Hut über seinen Kopf, was Bill dann erwiderte.

"Was machst du in diesen Gewässern, du alte Landratte?" begrüßte Bill seinen alten Freund, während Bob dem Neuen zuflüsterte, dass dies Capatin Jack Sparrow sei, der gefürchteste Pirat aller Meere und trotzdem ihr Verbündeter. Da sich dies inzwischen unter den Piraten herumgesprochen hatte, wagte keiner mehr, die White Pearl anzugreifen, auch weil man dann die Rache von Jack befürchtete. Also machte man lieber einen weiten Bogen um beide Schiffe, und Bill war in den letzten Monaten als derjenige bekannt geworden, der die Waren am sichersten über die Meere transportieren konnte.

"Das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen, du alter Hund!" Jack grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als er sich an Bord schwang und dann seinen alten Freund herzlich begrüßte. Dieser erwiderte die Begrüßung genauso herzlich und sah dann zu der Black Pearl hinüber, auf die sich schon einige seiner Leute geschwungen hatten, um ihre Freunde zu begrüßen. Dass er dabei den Anblick eines ganz bestimmten Menschen vermisste, erwähnte er zunächst nicht.

"Rum?" fragte er ihn statt dessen und erntete dafür einen Blick, der ihn fragte, ob er denn tatsächlich glauben würde, darauf ein Nein zu hören. Das entlockte ihm wiederum nur ein kurzes Lachen, und die beiden gingen in seine Kabine, um dort den Rumvorrat schrumpfen zu lassen.

"So, was machen die Geschäfte?" fing Bill das Gespräch harmlos an und setzte sich Jack gegenüber, der sich einfach an dem Tisch niedergelassen hatte, ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten. Nicht, dass Bill diese laut ausgesprochen hätte. Er öffnete lieber die Rumflasche und füllte die beiden Becher, die auf dem Tisch standen. Einer der beiden wurde sofort bis zur Hälfte geleert, erst dann war Jack dazu bereit, diese Frage zu beantworten.

"Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow", sagte er und grinste wieder über das ganze Gesicht. "Das beantwortet doch alles, oder?" Wieder nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Becher, und auch Bill trank nun etwas, nachdem er ihm zugenickt hatte, um den Rückstand aufzuholen. "Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Er versuchte, interessiert zu klingen, aber beide wussten, dass dies nur Small Talk war.

"Ich werde diese Ladung noch abliefern und dann einen Abstecher nach Port Royal machen", antwortete Bill und spürte, wie ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien, das ehrlich war und sich in Jacks Gesicht spiegelte. Auch er wusste, warum Bill unbedingt dorthin wollte.

"Hat dein Welpe seinen Welpen schon bekommen?" fragte Jack frech, aber Bill war viel zu glücklich, um darauf einzugehen.

"Wenn nicht, dann wird er es in den nächsten Tagen", sagte er stolz und nahm noch einen Schluck. "Ich muss doch unbedingt einmal meinen Enkel in den Arm nehmen und..."

"...und du willst sehen, ob Will es sich nochmal anders überlegt, nicht wahr?" Jack klang plötzlich ganz ernst, und Bill nickte daraufhin nur. der Small Talk war beendet.

"Er ist unglücklich dort, auch wenn er das nie zugeben wird." Bill starrte auf den Tisch und war in Gedanken bei seinem Sohn. "Natürlich ist es ehrenhaft, dass er für seine Familie dies hier aufgegeben hat, aber er wird das nicht lange durchstehen...ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

Wieder nickte Jack und murmelte: "Wir alle machen unsere Fehler..." Schnell sah er auf und setzte ein Grinsen auf. "Außer mir natürlich!"

"Und warum hast du dann Ana gehen lassen?" Diese Worte sprudelten aus Bill heraus, bevor er es verhindern konnte, dafür konnte er jetzt aber zusehen, wie Jacks Grinsen langsam in sich zusammenfiel.

"Das..." Jack kämpfte sichtlich mit seiner Beherrschung und siegte nach einer Weile. "Das ist etwas ganz Anderes." Er zischte dies regelrecht und räusperte sich dann, um nun auch seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. "Sie kommt auch ohne mich ganz gut zurecht."

Bill seufzte daraufhin, setzte dann seinen Becher auf dem Tisch ab und haderte noch eine Weile mit sich, bis er dann endlich murmelte: "Das glaube ich weniger."

"Was soll das denn heißen?" Jack sah wieder auf und funkelte ihn regelrecht an. "Ana war der beste Maat, den ich jemals hatte, und sie gibt sicherlich einen guten Captain ab und..."

"Das mag ja sein...", unterbrach Bill ihn schnell. "Aber auch du hättest dich nicht gegen vier spanische Schiffe wehren können!"

Langsam dämmerte es Jack, dass Bill etwas wusste, was er ihm aber nicht sagen wollte oder konnte, weil es einfach zu schlimm war, aber er musste es unbedigt wissen, also schob er sich über den Tisch zu ihm hinüber, packte ihn am Kragen und funkelte ihn an. "Was weißt du?"

Bill musste erstmal Jacks Finger von seinem Kragen lösen und ihn zurück auf die andere Seite des Tisches schieben, bevor er ihm antworten konnte. "Ich habe gehört, dass die Nebukadnezar von vier Spaniern gejagt wird. Das letzte, was ich gehört habe, ist der Name einer Insel, an der sie vorbeigefahren sind. Noch schien sie in einem Stück zu sein, aber diese Nachricht ist drei Tage alt."

Zuerst wollte Jack ihn wieder am Kragen packen, aber seine Worte ließen ihn langsam zurück in den Stuhl sinken. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein... Wenn diese Nachricht drei Tage alt war, dann konnte in der Zwischenzeit eine Menge passiert sein. Und dass Ana mit ihrem Schiff entkommen war, war dabei am unwahrscheinlichsten.

"Wir müssen sie suchen", sagte er dann nach einer Weile, sah seinen Freund ernst an und erhielt tatsächlich das erhoffte Nicken.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir euch irgendwann treffen, denn allein hätten wir keine Chance gegen die Spanier." Nun erschien auch ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "Aber jetzt, wo die Perlen vereint sind, werden wir die Spanier dorthin schicken, wo sie hingehören."


	15. Kapitel 15

"Verdammt, sie jagen uns schon eine ganze Woche!" Ana stand am Ruder der Nebukadnezar und warf immer wieder einen Bick über ihre Schulter, als würde sie erwarten, dass die vier Schiffe hinter ihnen in den letzten Sekunden verschwunden wären. Aber natürlich waren sie das nicht, und der Anblick hatte sich auch in den letzten Tagen nicht verändert. Sie holten weder auf, noch fielen sie zurück, und dachten gar nicht daran aufzugeben.

Sie hatten in dieser einen Woche sämtliche Tricks angewandt, die sie kannten. Aber die Spanier waren zu viert, und so konnte stets ein Schiff oder mehrere den Fallen entgehen und die Dragon weiter verflogen, bis die Anderen wieder aufholen konnten. So war es eine nervenaufreibende Jagd mit Hochs und Tiefs, die noch eine andere Eigenschaft hatte. Sie war ermüdend.

Die Jagd zerrte an ihren Nerven, und sie hatten auch während der ganzen Zeit natürlich keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ihre Vorräte auszufrischen. Besonders mit dem Wasser wurde dies langsam ein Problem. Aber Ana dachte nicht daran aufzugeben, da sie ganz genau wusste, was dann mit ihnen passieren würde. Und das wollte sie einfach nicht zulassen.

"Schiffe voraus!" brüllte plötzlich der Pirat im Ausguck, und Ana zuckte regelrecht zusammen, da nun das eingetreten zu sein schien, was sie die ganze Zeit über befürchtet hatten. Man hatte sie in eine Falle gelockt und eingekreist. Mit den Schiffen vor ihnen und den Anderen hinter ihnen konnten sie nun nicht mehr entkommen. Aber sie konnten noch kämpfen.

Ana bedauerte, dass ihre Zeit als Captain so kurz gewesen war, aber sie bedauerte nicht, dass sie es überhaupt so weit geschafft hatte, denn damit hatte sich ein ewiger Traum von ihr erfüllt. Allerdings bedauerte sie, dass auch ihre Crew dieses Schicksal mit ihr teilen musste, denn sie hatte nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, sie richtig kennen zu lenern. Und da war noch eine andere Sache, die sie bedauerte: Dass sie nicht demjenigen ihr Herz geöffnet hatte, dem sie es eigentlich schon längst geschenkt hatte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und wollte schon die zum Kampf nötigen befehle geben, als noch ein Ruf aus dem Ausguck erscholl.

"Es ist die Pearl!" hörte sie ihn rufen, und die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. "Und... und die Andere auch! Da kommen die White und die Black Pearl!"

Er schrie noch viel mehr und brachte damit seine Freude zum Ausdruck, aber Ana rannte vor zum Bug, zerrte ihr Fernrohr aus dem Gürtel und wollte unbedingt sehen, ob sich der Mann im Ausguck auch nicht geirrt hatte. Sie brauchte dann auch nur kurz durch das Fernrohr sehen, um ihm Recht zu geben. Denn zumindest eines der Schiffe würde sie immer sofort erkennen.

"Verdammt!" Sie steckte das Fernrohr zurück in den Gürtel und rannte wieder zum Heck. "Holt alles aus dem Schiff, was es zu bieten hat! Werft alles über Bord, was wir entbehren können. Wir müssen zu den Anderen und uns auf den Kampf vorbereiten, bevor die Spanier überhaupt bemerken, was hier vor sich geht!" Sie stellte sich wieder ans Ruder, sah mit Genugtuung, dass ihre Crew sofort ihren Befehlen gehorchte, und hoffte, dass ihr Plan funktionieren würde.

>

>

"Sie hat uns erkannt", murmelte Jack, als er sah, wie die Nebukadnezar den Kurs wechselte und nun auf sie zu kam. Er sah hinüber zu Bill, der ihm mit einem Nicken zeigte, dass auch er dies erkannt hatte. Genauso schienen die Spanier die beiden neuen Mitspieler ih ihrem Blickfeld zu haben, denn sie bereiteten sich auf einen Kampf vor, was Jack unschwer an den ausgefahrenen Kanonen erkennen konnte.

"Okay, ihr verfluchten Piraten, es geht los!" brüllte Jack über das Deck und wurde dafür mit einem erfreuten und gemeinschaftlichen Schrei belohnt. "Zeigen wir diesen Hunden mit der zungenbrecherischen Sprache, dass sie in diesen Gewässern nichts zu suchen haben!" Er beobachtete, wie Anas Schiff immer näher kam und steuerte seine Pearl etwas nach steuerbord, damit sie ihr Schiff zwischen seine Pearl und dessen Schwesterschiff lenken konnte. Bill war natürlich so vorhersehend, dass er die White Pearl nach backbord steuerte, und so wuchs der Abstand zwischen ihnen schnell genug.

Ana hatte ihren Trick natürlich sofort erkannt und brauchte daher nur auf die Lücke zwischen ihnen zuhalten, was ihr mit dem Wind im Rücken nicht schwer fiel, aber dass die beiden Perlen nun gegen den Wind kreuzten und dabei darauf achteten, den Abstand zwischen ihnen nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht zu klein werden zu lassen grenzte schon an Wahnsinn und Genialität in einem. Es formte sich tatsächlich ein kleines Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie dies beobachtete, und vergaß dabei fast die vier Spanier hinter ihr.

Diese wiederum wunderten sich nur kurz, dass sich ein Handelsschiff offenbar auf die Seite der Piraten gestellt hatte, denn es war ein englisches Handelsschiff, und Engländern konnten sie noch nie trauen. Sie waren auch keineswegs von der Tatsache eingeschüchtert, dass sie es nun wohl mit drei Schiffen aufnehmen mussten. Sie waren schließlich zu Viert, und daher arrogant genug, um anzunehmen, dass sie ohne Probleme siegen würden.

Sie versuchten, die drei Schiffe zwischen sich zu bekommen, aber denen war das durchaus bewusst, und so begann ein Kampf mit Segeln und Ruder, bevor der eigentliche Kampf startete. Wer würde am besten navigieren können? Die Spanier mit dem Wind im Rücken, oder die Piraten, die dagegen ankreuzen mussten? Die Frage wurde sehr schnell beantwortet, denn nur kurze Zeit später fanden sich die Spanier von den drei anderen Schiffen eingekreist wieder. Sie hatten diesen Kampf verloren, aber der richtige begann erst noch.

Aber in diesem Kampf ging es nicht um die Frage der Intelligenz oder Geschicklichkeit, sondern um die Stärke der Schiffe und die Zielgenauigkeit der Kanonen. Darin mochten die Piraten und die White Pearl überlegen sein, aber die Spanier hatten ein Schiff mehr, und so war es ein harter und langer Kampf, an dessen Ende drei Schiffe gesunken waren und zweien das Schicksal noch bevorstand.

Die zwei Schiffe, die den Kampf einigermaßen überstanden hatten, fuhren zu beiden Seiten des einen dem Untergang geweihten und eskortierten es weg von den Wracks und den Menschen, die sich in Boote hatten retten können. Sie mochten zwar besiegt sein, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie auch aufgehört hatten zu kämpfen. Und da man selbst ebenfalls keinen weiteren Kampf überstehen konnte, zog man es lieber vor, sich erstmal zurück zu ziehen. Außerdem konnte man nicht sicher sein, ob vielleicht Freunde der Besiegten in der Nähe lauerten.

Man suchte Schutz bei einer Inselgruppe in der Nähe, wo man selbst vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt war, aber stets die Gefahr schon von Weitem sehen konnte. Dort lagen die drei Schiffe dann vor Anker, und man beschloss zu bleiben, bis der gröbste Schaden repariert war. Zum Glück gab es auf dieser Inselkette viele und auch große Bäume, sodass dies kein Problem darstellen würde.

Diese Entscheidung hatte jeder Captain der drei Schiffe für sich allein gefällt, und so kam es, dass sie bald alle auf ihrem Deck standen und hinüber zu den anderen Schiffen und Captains schauten. Keiner von ihnen konnte als Erster aussprechen, dass sie sich gegenseitig das Leben gerettet hatten und den Anderen dafür dankbar waren. Außerdem vermieden es zwei von ihnen, den jeweils Anderen direkt in die Augen zu sehen oder anzusprechen. Der Dritte sah sich das eine Weile an, rollte dann mit den Augen und verlor die Geduld.

"Hey, ich habe einen Vorschlag", rief er zu ihnen hinüber. "Rum in meiner Kabine. Wie klingt das?"

Da hatte er plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit, und sie tauschten sogar einen kurzen Blick aus, um zu erfahren, ob der Andere zustimmen würde. Und das, obwohl sie nur zu genau wussten, dass sie beide diesem Angebot nicht widerstehen konnten. Sie nickten fast gleichzeitig und begaben sich hinüber auf das Schiff des Dritten, der sich bewusst war, dass die beiden den ersten von vielen Schritten getan hatten.


	16. Kapitel 16

Da saßen sie nun. Alle drei mit einem Becher Rum in der Hand, auf wackligen Stühlen um einen Tisch herum, und schwiegen sich an. Bill hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen, kein Wort zu sagen, bis dies Ana oder Jack getan haben würden, aber es war wohl bereits eine halbe Stunde vergangen, der Rum in seinem Becher neigte sich dem Ende, und sein Geduldsfaden war schon immer nicht sehr dick gewesen. Aber er hatte sich gebessert, denn früher wäre er schon nach wenigen Minuten auf sie losgegangen. Die Zeit, in der Will an Bord gewesen war, hatte ihn wohl doch mehr geprägt, als er zugeben wollte.

"Du hast deinem Schiff wirklich einen... außergewöhnlichen Namen gegeben, Ana", versuchte er nun, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, und erreichte erstmal nur, dass Ana aus ihren Gedanken schreckte und ihn anstarrte. Er wartete geduldig, bis sie in die Realität zurück gefunden hatte, schnell noch einen Schluck Rum nahm und ihm antwortete, ohne aufzusehen.

"Es ist der Name eines babylonischen Königs", sagte sie leise. "Eines der wenigen Dinge, die mir meine Mutter beigebracht hat."

Bill nickte dazu interessiert, Jack sah nur kurz zu ihr, und Ana schwieg. Einige Augenblicke später wartete Bill immer noch darauf, dass Ana weitersprechen würde, aber das tat sie nicht. Er rollte mit den Augen, sah auffordernd zu Jack, der plötzlich unbedingt seine Pistole reinigen musste, und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick nach oben. Warum mussten gleich zwei Sturköpfe in seiner Kabine sitzen?

"Und wie ist deine Crew so?" versuchte er es erneut. "Hast du schon jemanden kielholen müssen?" Er zauberte ein kurzes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, damit sie es nicht in den falschen Hals bekam, aber sie schaute lieber durch das Fenster hinter ihm hinüber zu ihrem Schiff.

"Es ist eine gute Crew...", murmelte sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit, verweigerte wieder jegliche zusätzliche Aussage, aber diesmal konnte sich Jack nicht verkneifen, etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln.

"...die du hoffentlich gut ausgewählt hast. Schlechte Crews neigen nämlich zum Meutern."

"Im Gegensatz zu anderen habe ich diesen Fehler vermieden."

Oha, man fing an, miteinander zu reden. Bill grinste breit und rieb sich die Hände. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden anzuzetteln... Oh nein, das war übertrieben. Er hatte sie zum Reden gebracht, Worte waren über ihre Lippen gekommen, aber sie waren noch längst nuicht so weit, miteinander zu reden. Bisher wurden nur allgemeine Floskeln ausgetauscht, die offiziell an ihn gerichtet waren. Und er hatte nun die Aufgabe, diesen Anschein so lange wie möglich zu wahren. Denn sonst würde sein Plan nicht funktionieren.

"Das weiß man am Anfang nie..." Bill nickte Jack bestätigend zu, als dieser diese Worte in seine Richtung sprach, vermied es aber, einen Kommentar dazu abzugeben. Das war Anas Aufgabe, von der sie aber noch nichts wusste. Sie würde sie aber trotzdem erfüllen, denn sonst wäre sie nicht die Ana, die Bill kennen gelernt hatte. Diese Ana hatte sich nämlich noch nie kampflos ergeben.

"Man hat ja auch einen Maat gewählt, dem man schon vorher viele fragwürdige Gerüchte angehängt hatte", lautete ihre Erwiderung, und Bill bemerkte eine leichte Veränderung darin. Ihr Satz klang immer noch allgemein, aber nur ein Dummkopf würde jetzt nicht erkennen, dass sie eigentlich über Jack sprach. Und da Jack auch keiner von dieser Sorte war, konnte er dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

"Man hat aber schon immer nicht viel von Gerüchten gehalten und gern Neulingen eine Chance gegeben, denn man weiß nie, was aus ihnen werden kann." Diesmal versteckte Bill sein Grinsen im Rumbecher, denn erstens sahen die beiden ihn immer noch an, und zweitens freute er sich gerade viel zu sehr darauf, was nun kommen würde. Denn von nun an sprachen sie nicht nur über Jack, sondern auch über Ana, und jetzt würde es richtig interessant werden.

"Hätte man dem Maat mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, hätte man das wohl irgendwie bemerkt." Oha, das hatte Jack nicht verstanden, denn sein Grinsen wurde um eine Kleinigkeit kleiner, und er blinzelte kurz. Bill konnte ihm regelrecht ansehen, dass er sich jetzt fragte, ob Ana noch über Barbossa oder schon über sich sprach. Darum warf Bill ihr kurz einen Blick zu und schaute dann wieder zu Jack. Dieser hatte die Botschaft verstanden, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er auch Anas Worte verstanden hatte.

"Aber das ist unmöglich, wenn der Maat das gut zu verstecken weiß." Bills Blick wechselte rüber zu Ana, um ihre Reaktion darauf aufzufangen. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht, denn sie runzelte kurz die Stirn und sah dann gar nicht erfreut aus. Ihr fiel es sichtlich schwer, die Fassung zu wahren, und Bill hatte jetzt das Gefühl, fehl am Platze zu sein, denn die beiden schienen über etwas zu reden, das sie nicht mit Dritten teilen wollten. Aber andererseits würde sein Verschwinden sie wieder zum Verstummen bringen. Verdammte Zwickmühle.

"Der Maat sollte dem Captain nur Dinge sagen, die das Schiff und die Crew betreffen, und Persönliches für sich behalten." Ha, er hatte es gewusst! Da war mehr gewesen, als die beiden ihren Freunden und sich selbst zeigen wollten. Etwas "Persönliches", womit sie noch nicht umzugehen wussten und es wohl auch nicht dem Anderen gegenüber zugeben wollten.

"Da habe ich ja jetzt den richtigen Maat. Gibbs sieht zwar immer Unglücke von allen Seiten auftauchen, aber ist sonst sehr verschwiegen." Jack grinste Bill triumphierend an, aber Bill erwiderte dieses Grinsen mit einem tödlichen Blick, woraufhin das Grinsen auch sofort starb. Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass Ana diesen Satz einfach falsch verstehen musste, und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Jetzt war die ganze Mühe umsonst, und er zwang sich zu einem hilfesuchenden Blick zu Bill.

"So...was habt ihr denn so in den nächsten Tagen vor?" ging Bill nun dazwischen, bevor Ana antworten konnte, denn er konnte ihr ansehen, dass ihre Antwort das Ganze nur noch verschlimmern würde. "Bleibt ihr hier, bis eure Schiffe repariert sind?"

"Aye...", antwortete Jack sogleich und sah dabei Bill dankbar an. "Meine Pearl hat den Kampf gut überstanden, deshalb wird das nicht lange dauern, aber ich warte gern, bis auch ihr diese Gewässer wieder verlassen könnt."

"Meine Pearl schafft es noch bis Port Royal", entgegnete Bill. "Und dorthin werde ich sie auch bringen...und hoffentlich meinen Enkel kennenlernen." Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht und warf ihnen erwartungsvolle Blicke zu, aber nur von Jack erhielt er die erwartete Reaktion in Form von Augenbrauen-Heben und anschließendem Grinsen, und dieser öffnete auch schon den Mund, aber Ana kam ihm zuvor.

"Kann ich dich begleiten? Mein Maat..." der darauf folgende Seitenblick zu Jack wurde von diesem nicht bemerkt und von Bill ignoriert. "...kommt mit der Reparatur auch alleine klar. Wir brauchen dann nur noch einen Treffpunkt vereinbaren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er kommen wird."

Jack murmelte etwas, das wie "Barbossas Sohn" klang, aber wieder entschied sich Bill, nicht darauf zu hören, und gab Ana lieber sein Einverständnis. Er wusste, dass sie dies nicht wollte, weil sie Will und Liz wiedersehen wollte, sondern weil sie es vermeiden wollte, mehrere Tage in Jacks Nähe zu sein. Was beiden eigentlich gut tun würde, dachte sich Bill, aber da war er wohl mit seiner Meinung allein.

Jack wusste wohl auch, warum Ana diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte, und hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig, zurück auf sein Schiff zu kommen. Schließlich müsste der Schaden noch begutachtet und einige andere Dinge erledigt werden, und er verließ die Kabine schneller, als Bill etwas entgegnen konnte. Ana blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, bedankte sich auf Piratenart für den Rum und wartete noch so lange, bis Jack wohl das Schiff verlassen haben würde, bevor sie sich auch auf den Weg machte, um ihrer Crew Bescheid zu sagen und dann für die Reise gerüstet zurückzukehren.

Bill blieb die ganze Zeit in seiner Kabine sitzen und dachte über einen neuen Plan nach.

>

>

"Ich habe ihm schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass ich keine Hilfe brauche!"

Normalerweise wurden Gäste im Haus der Turner freundlich und mindestens mit einem Lächeln begrüßt, aber diesmal warf Liz dem von ihrem Vater geschickten Mädchen einen giftigen Blick zu, sodass sie am liebsten gleich wieder gegangen wäre. Aber der Gouverneur hatte ihr aufgetragen, die nächsten Wochen seiner Tochter unter die Arme zu greifen, ob sie dies nun wollte oder nicht. Doch er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass Letzteres am wahrscheinlichsten war.

"Das ist mein Baby, und ich schaffe es allein, ihm die Windeln zu wechseln!" donnerte sie weiter und warf nun auch Will einen giftigen Blick zu, der bisher nur lächelnd daneben gestanden hatte und das Ende ihrer Tirade abwartete. Er kannte sie inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dies in solchen Fällen das Beste war. Irgendwann würde sie sich beruhigen und ihre Worte bereuen.

"Schatz, dein Vater will doch nur das Beste für dich...", warf er nun vorsichtig ein, und ihr giftiger Blick verschoss nun auch tödliche Pfeile. "Und das ist nun mal seine Art, dies auszudrücken. Niemand zweifelt daran, dass du eine wunderbare Mutter bist." Er lächelte sie offen an uns setzte den Gesichtsausdruck auf, bei dem er ganz genau wusste, dass sie ihm nicht widerstehen konnte.

Die Wirkung ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, und sie wandte sich von ihm ab, um dem Blick zu entgehen, trotzdem hatte sie sich schon so weit beruhigt, dass sie tief durchatmete und sich in den nächsten Sessel setzte. Will nutzte die Gelegenheit, um dem Mädchen beruhigend zuzulächeln, und auch diese wurde jetzt ruhiger. Noch ein kritischer Blick in beide Gesichter, und Will konnte sich jetzt auch entspannt zurücklehnen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wurden seine Lider immer schwerer, und er gab ihren Drängen nach, sie ein wenig zu schließen. Er hatte einen langen Tag in der Schmiede und davor eine lange Nacht mit Babygeschrei hinter sich, und das war noch viel zu neu für ihn, um sich bereits daran gewöhnt zu haben. Natürlich wollte er zumindest Letzteres nie mehr missen, aber der Körper forderte seinen Schlaf, und wenn er ihn hier und jetzt und in diesem Sessel bekommen würde.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so geschlummert hatte, als plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Tür erklang, und er wieder hellwach war. Schon wollte er aufspringen und die Tür öffnen, aber das Mädchen war bereits dorthin unterwegs. Ein Blick zu Liz sagte ihm, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet haben musste, denn sie lächelte ihn mit ihrem geheimnisvollen Lächeln an, das nur zu gut versteckte, was sie wirklich dachte. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, aber sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Dies gehörte wohl zu den Dingen, die er nie erfahren würde.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam das Mädchen zurück und sah etwas verstört aus. Sie wollte wohl einen Besucher melden, aber irgendwie kam kein Wort über ihre Lippen, und sie starrte die ganze Zeit nur auf Will. Dieser wechselte mit Liz einen fragenden Blick, bis der ein Licht aufging, sie über das ganze Gesicht grinste und das Mädchen nach oben schickte, um das Baby zu holen.

Sie selbst stand nun auf und sah ihren Mann auffordernd an, der immer noch nicht zu wissen schien, wer der geheimnisvolle Besucher war, aber ihrem Beispiel folgte und ebenfalls aufstand. Liz nahm sich vor, noch eine Weile zu warten, ob er vielleicht selbst darauf kommen würde, aber verlor bald die Geduld. Sie lächelte ihn an, zupfte unbewusst an seinem Kragen und setzte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

"Ich glaube, da ist jemand gekommen, der unbedingt seinen Enkel sehen will", erklärte sie nun und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich sein Gesicht aufhellte. "Was meiner Meinung nach auch langsam Zeit wird, denkst du nicht auch?"

"Er ist schon mehr als nur überfällig", erwiderte Will und ging nun doch selbst zur Tür, um diese ein weiteres Mal zu öffnen. Er erwartete, Bill dahinter zu sehen, umso überraschter war er, als dann eine zierlichere und dunkelfarbige Person vor ihm stand und ihn einfach nur angrinste. Er kam nicht dazu, sich umzusehen und nach weiteren Besuchern zu suchen, denn sie zog ihn in eine kurze, aber heftige Umarmung.

"Ich hoffe mal, man kann sich den kleinen Balg schon ansehen, aye?" fragte sie dann und grinste über die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht, die immer noch darin festsaß. Ihr entging auch nicht sein umherirrender Blick, als er sagte, dass sie hereinkommen und sich den Balg ansehen konnte, aber sie sagte nichts weiter und verschwand im Haus, wo sie lautstark von Liz begrüßt wurde.

Will blieb noch eine Weile unschlüssig stehen und starrte nach draussen. War Ana wirklich allein gekommen? Aber warum hatte dann das Mädchen so verstört ausgesehen? Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit, als nach einigen Sekunden immer noch niemand anders zu sehen war, und er wollte sich auch schon wieder zurückziehen, als plötzlich eine Gestalt um die Ecke des Hauses geschlendert kam und ihn angrinste.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du einmal Personal haben würdest", lachte Bill und nahm seinen Sohn in die Arme, der ihn nun erleichtert und etwas wütend umarmte. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, ihn so lange warten zu lassen!

"Sie ist nur hier, um uns in den ersten Wochen zu helfen", murmelte er und sah sich dann erstmal seinen Vater genauer an. Es waren inzwischen ein paar Monate vergangen, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, aber diese Monate hatten nicht ausgereicht, um Bills Erscheinungsbild zu verändern. Kein einziges graues Haar war zu den bereits vorhandenen dazugekommen, und er hatte immer noch diese erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. Er lachte kurz auf, als er sich vorstellte, wie das Mädchen darauf reagiert haben musste, eine ältere Version von ihm vor der Tür zu sehen.

Bill hatte ebenfalls seinen Sohn eine Weile gemustert und sah ganz deutlich in dessen Augen, dass er zwar glücklich, aber nicht zufrieden in seinen Leben war. Er seufzte und nahm sich vor, mit ihm darüber zu reden und ihn vielleicht sogar zu überreden, während er in die Taschen seines Mantels griff und ihm dann eine kleine Puppe und ein Holzpferd vor die Nase hielt.

"Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich dem Balg..." Er grinste kurz entschuldigend. "...meinem Enkel schenken könnte..."

Will sah zwischen den beiden Gegenständen hin und her und war erstmal sprachlos. Hier stand er nun und nahm Geschenke für sein Kind von seinem Vater an. Es war wohl dieser Moment, in dem er begriff, dass er jetzt wirklich selbst ein Vater war und eine kleine Familie hatte. Er sah hoch in die Augen seines Vater, ließ ein stolzes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht erscheinen und nahm ihm die Puppe aus der Hand.

"Die...ist für später..." Er grinste Bill an, der sofort in ein leises Lachen verfiel und seinen Sohn ein weiteres Mal umarmte.

"Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr ihn nicht auch William genannt habt", konnte sich Bill nicht verkneifen, als er an Will vorbei in das kleine Haus ging und auf ihn wartete, bis er die Tür wieder geschlossen haben würde. "So schön diese Tradition auch ist, ich fände es nur irritierend, wenn gleich drei Männer auf den selben Namen hören. Außerdem ist es nicht sehr fantasievoll."

Will lächelte nur in sich hinein, antwortete nicht und ging voran in die kleine Stube, wo Liz gerade das Baby aus Anas Armen zurücknahm und dann ihrem Schwiegervater stolz entgegen strahlte. Er beobachtete weiterhin lächelnd, wie Bill seinen Enkel begrüßte, und tauschte dann mit Liz einen Blick, als dieser dessen Namen hören wollte. Der kleine Blickwechsel überzeugte ihn davon, dass lieber er den Namen nennen sollte.

"Darf ich vorstellen... Das ist Jonathan William Turner."

Der Blick, den Bill ihm dann zuwarf, sprach Bände. Er schmälerte die Augen und schüttelte dann lächelnd den Kopf. "Noch einer...", murmelte er und sah dann wieder auf seinen Enkel, der seinen Blick mit wachen Augen erwiderte und seinem Vater in diesem Moment so unglaublich ähnlich sah. _Möge Will nie den selben Fehler wie ich machen...,_ dachte er bei sich und strich ihm kurz über die Wange. "Jonathan William... eine weise Wahl... endlich ein Turner, der nicht auf den Namen Will, sondern auf John hören wird."

"Eigentlich..." Will musste sich räuspern, und Liz lachte daraufhin auf. Wieder tauschten sie einen Bick aus, als dessen Resultat Will noch einmal tief durchatmete. "Eigentlich wollten wir, dass man ihn anders ruft... schließlich kann man diesen Namen noch anders..." Er suchte nach Worten und sah hilfesuchend zu Liz, die aber nicht mehr dazu kam, ihm diese Hilfe zu geben, denn plötzlich lachte Ana auf, und alle drehten sich verwundert zu ihr um.

"Jack... ihr wollt ihn Jack rufen...", grinste sie und sah das Baby bedauernd an. "Sollte er jemals erfahren wieso, wird er den Rest seines Lebens leugnen, dass ihr seine Eltern seid." Nun sah sie in die Gesichter der Anderen und erkannte ungläubiges Entsetzen darin, aber sie lachte einfach weiter. "Schon gut, es ist ein wundervoller Name... Aber rechnet nicht damit, dass der Namensgeber euch dafür dankbar sein wird."

"Er wird gar nicht erst darauf eingehen", stimmte Will zu. "Und das wissen wir auch. Genauso gut wissen wir, dass er trotzdem dankbar sein wird, auch wenn er uns das nicht zeigen wird. Jack ist nun mal nicht gerade berühmt dafür, seine Gefühle zu zeigen. "

Dabei sah er Ana in die Augen und hoffte, dass sie den kleinen Wink verstanden hatte.


	17. Kapitel 17

Der Tag wurde noch lang, und sie saßen bis in die Nacht hinein beisammen, tauschten Neuigkeiten und Anektoden aus, und waren einfach nur froh, wieder zusammen zu sein. Besonders Will lauschte mit großen und glänzenden Augen den Geschichten von Ana und Bill, und Liz wurde wieder einmal klar, dass sein Herz noch immer da draussen war.

So blieb sie einfach in ihrem Sessel sitzen, als sich Ana und Bill in den frühen Morgenstunden verabschiedeten. Will sah sie kurz verwundert an, aber erkannte bald, dass ihr noch etwas auf dem Herzen lag, und so blieb er auch sitzen und sah sie fragend an. Auch wenn er schon ahnte, dass es wieder eine dieser Diskussionen werden würde, die sie in letzter Zeit schon so oft geführt hatten. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er langsam verlor.

"Dein Vater würde sich freuen, wenn er seinen alten Maat zurück bekommt", begann sie nun im Plauderton und beobachtete dabei das Feuer im Kamin. So, als ob sie über das Wetter reden würde.

"Es ist zu gefährlich für das Baby", wiederholte Will nun zum hundersten Male und seufzte lautlos. "Ein Schiff ist kein Platz für ein Baby, und das weißt du."

"Aber es ist dein Platz", hielt sie dagegen. "Und damit auch unserer." Sie hob nun den Kopf und sah ihn ernst an. "Gefährlich ist es überall, aber hier gehst du kaputt. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, Will. Eines Tages wirst du uns genau deswegen verlassen."

"Das werde ich nicht!" erwiderte er lauter als beabsichtigt. "Ich lasse euch nicht im Stich und würde alles für euch tun. Das ist noch etwas, was du genau weißt."

"Dann tu mir den Gefallen und mach uns alle glücklich, indem du das Leben führst, das du wirklich willst." Will öffnete den Mund, aber sie sprach sofort weiter. "Komm mir jetzt nicht damit, dass es mir hier gut geht. Ich langweile mich nämlich zu Tode in diesem Haus. Genau wie du."

Wieder seufzte Will und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Sie führten die selbe Diskussion mit den selben Argumenten immer und immer wieder, und langsam wurde es ihm überdrüssig. Sie hatte ja recht, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte, denn er spürte nur zu deutlich die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer in sich, die Bills und Anas Erzählungen von vorhin auch nicht stillen konnten. Aber die Sicherheit seiner Familie ging ihm über alles, und wenn sein eigenes Glück darunter leiden musste. Aber andererseits war ja seine Familie sein Glück, weil sie eng verbunden waren, und...

Plötzlich hatte er es begriffen. War einer unglücklich, waren es die anderen auch. Es gab eine Bande zwischen ihnen, die groß, aber auch sehr zerbrechlich war. Und er hatte sie die ganze Zeit über gefährdet, gerade dadurch, dass er zu sehr versucht hatte, sie zu sichern. Sein blinder Eifer war schon immer sein Verhängnis gewesen.

Wieder seufzte er, und Liz begann zu lächeln, da sie ganz genau sein Einverständnis herausgehört hatte. Das folgende Nicken war schon gar nicht mehr nötig, trotzdem wartete sie, bies er es auch ausgepsprochen haben würde, denn dann gab es kein Zurück mehr.

"In Ordnung, ich frage Vater morgen früh, ob er noch Platz für uns auf seinem Schiff hat." Er sah zu ihr hinüber und zeigte ein schelmisches Grinsen. "Und du bringst es deinem Vater bei. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er dir das selbe wie ich sagen wird."

"Dann weiß ich ja, was ich ihm zu entgegnen habe, damit er nachgibt", grinste sie zurück, und sie lachten kurz. So sicher es war, dass der Gouverneur dagegen sein würde, so sicher war es auch, dass Liz ihn umstimmen konnte. Sie war nun mal seine einzige Tochter, und er hatte ihr noch nie etwas abschlagen können. Egal wie abwegig, verrückt oder gefährlich es war.

Dann war plötzlich ein leiser Knall von draussen zu hören, dem ein erstickter Fluch folgte. Mit einem Satz war Will aufgestanden und tauschte einen Blick mit Liz, bevor er leise und langsam zur Vordertür ging, um zu lauschen. Er hörte, wie draussen jemand herumschlich, aber als ein zweiter Fluch erklang, erschien wieder dieses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, und er öffnete ohne Bedenken die Tür.

"Schön, dich zu sehen, Jack", sagte er, obwohl er ihn eigentlich in der Dunkelheit gar nicht sehen konnte, aber der Fluch von vorhin hatte Jack verraten. Das nächste, das er hörte, war der Klang einer Pistole, die zum Abfeuern bereit gemacht wurde, und ein erneuter Fluch.

"Erschrecke niemals einen Piraten, Mate", sagte Jack daraufhin und trat in den schwachen Lichtschein, der aus der Tür kam. "Das kann tödlich sein." Er steckte die Waffe weg und trat ohne ein weiteres Begrüßungswort ins Haus, sah sich um und ging dann zu Liz, um sie von oben bis unten zu betrachten. "Wie ich sehe, hat der neue Welpe seinen Weg in die Welt gefunden", grinste er sie an.

Nun war sie an der Reihe, ihn zu begrüßen, und sie tat es mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige, die im ganzen Haus zu hören war. Aber spätestens Wills Lachen würde nun alle Schlafenden wecken, oder zumindest das Baby, das gerade lautstark verkündete, das eines dieser Geräusche es aus seinen Träumen gerissen hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Liz um und ging hinauf, um "den neuen Welpen" zu beruhigen.

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen", rief Jack ihr hinterher und wandte sich dann Will zu, der immer noch grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen mitten im Raum stand und ihn musterte. Er sah sich dieses Bild eine Weile an, aber als sich Will immer noch nicht regte, winkte er augenrollend ab und sah sich um.

"Gibt es irgendwo Rum in diesem Haus?"

>

>

Damit war die Nacht offiziell vorbei, denn auch Bill und Ana kamen wieder, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Bill begrüßte seinen Freund herzlichst und zog ihn dann einfach mit sich, um ihm seinen Enkel zu zeigen, aber Ana stand nur stumm in einer Ecke. Deshalb gab Jack auch nach und folgte Bill nach oben, wo die beiden es tatschlich schafften, das Baby wieder zum Schreien zu bringen, woraufhin die lautstarke Stimme von Liz erklang, und die beiden schneller wieder unten, als sie oben verschwunden waren.

Will hatte inzwischen eine Flasche Rum gefunden und füllte damit vier Becher, von denen er drei verteilte. Ana hatte es sich in dem Sessel in der Ecke bequem gemacht, Bill setzte sich ans Feuer, und Jack daneben. Will sah sich kurz um und setzte sich dann auf die Couch, um den Becher langsam zu leeren, wärend die Anderen ihren schon längst geleert hatten. Aber zum Glück war die Flasche leer und keine weitere aufzutreiben, denn sonst würde das Baby nie seinen Schlaf bekommen.

"So, Jack...", begann nun Bill im Plauderton. "Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ist deine Pearl schon repariert? Wie steht es um Anas Schiff?"

"Woah, Mate, nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal", entgegnete Jack grinsend und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Dafür habe ich entschieden zu wenig Rum getrunken."

"Was bedeutet, dass er nicht so lange gewartet hat, bis die Nebukatnezar fertig gestellt ist, und sich lieber hierher verdrückt hat, um uns auf die Nerven zu gehen", erklang plötzlich Anas Stimme, und alle zuckten zusammen, da sie seit Jacks Ankunft kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie jetzt sprach. Vielleicht wirkte ja der Rum, oder sie brachte es einfach nur fertig, mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn verletzende Worte über ihre Lippen kamen. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn einfach nur provozieren, ihn wütend machen, bis er Dinge aussprechen würde, die gesagt werden mussten, die aber nicht den Weg über ihre Lippen fanden. Dinge, die sie selbst in den letzten Monaten tief in ihrem Herzen vergraben hatte, und die sie trotzdem noch quälten. Dinge, vor denen sie einfach nicht fliehen konnte.

"Zufälligerweise bin ich mit dem Einverständnis deines Maats auf die geniale Idee gekommen, beide Crews gleichzeitig an beiden Schiffen arbeiten zu lassen, und so waren sie auch gleichzeitig wieder seetüchtig, ankern nun ein paar Meilen von hier in einerm sicheren Versteck, werden von deinem Maat bewacht und warten auf unsere Rückkehr."

Jack warf einen kalten Blick zu Ana hinüber, der genauso kalt erwiedert wurde, und ein peinlicher Moment der Stille entstand, während die beiden ihren stummen Kampf ausfochten. Will sah hilflos zu seinem Vater, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er hatte alles getan, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, und nun musste sich Will etwas einfallen lassen.

Doch zunächst kam Liz zurück, setzte sich neben Will und plapperte ihre Geheimnisse aus, wie man auf dem schnellsten Wege ein Baby beruhigte. Will hielt dagegen, dass seine Methoden viel effektiver waren, und so entstand ein kleiner und nicht ernst gemeinter Streit, der von Bill belauscht und belächelt wurde, während Jack und Ana ihren Kampf wegen Gleichstands aufgaben und lieber stumm in die leeren Becher starrten. Beide wollten von hier verschwinden, aber nicht der Erste sein, denn das kam wieder einem Rückzug gleich.

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, als der kleine Streit mit dem gegenseitigen Einvernehmen, das alle Methoden gut waren, beendet wurde, und sich Bill wieder in sein Gästezimmer zurückzog, um sich auf einen nervenaufreibenden Nachmittag mit seinem Enkel vorzubereiten, wie er es selbst ausdrückte. Er war gerade verschwunden, als Liz endlich auffiel, wie ruhig Jack und Ana die ganze Zeit über gewesen waren, und schickte einen fragenden Blick zu Will, der nur die Augen verdrehte. Sie seufzte und begann eine stumme Unterhaltung mit ihm, an deren Anfang er gegen ihre vorgeschlagene Idee war, dann heftigst überredet wurde, und doch noch nachgab. Viel schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr mit den beiden werden.

Er stand langsam und leise auf und ging in eine Ecke des Zimmers, wo er eine Gitarre aus dem Schatten zog und dann wieder mit ihr zurück zur Couch ging. Sorgfältig stimmte er sie und spürte dabei zwei verwunderte Bicke auf sich ruhen, aber ließ sich nichts anmerken. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, und er hoffte, dass der Plan funktionieren würde.

Nach dem Stimmen zögerte er dann doch kurz, atmete tief durch, spielte ein paar Takte an und begann dann, ein Lied zu spielen, das er vor langer Zeit niedergeschrieben hatte und nun endlich von denen gehört werden würde, an das es gerichtet war.

"There´s an angel crying up in heaven tonight,

And I´ve got the Devil in my heart,

Because I keep on saying things that I don´t mean,

And it´s tearing us apart.

There´s a wild wind blowing in the desert tonight,

Oh how I long to feel the rain,

And let it wash away these lonely tears,

And bring us back again,

Cos it´s a different world when I look into your eyes,

You´re the nearest thing that that I have seen to Paradise,

And I know with you I will be in love forever.

There´s a stranger waiting deep in every heart,

To say the crazy things we say,

But I promise you he won´t be back,

To steal your dreams away.

So come up close and put your sweet hand in mine,

I´m going to hold you all night long,

And if you wake up I will be there,

To tell you that I love you.

Cos it´s a different world when I look into your eyes,

You´re the nearest thing that that I have seen to Paradise,

And I know with you I will be in love forever.

Während er sang, hatte sich Liz an ihn geschmiegt, und Jack und Ana hatten ihn entsetzt angestarrt, als wäre er jemand aus einer anderen Welt. Wahrscheinlich war er das auch, besonders in diesem Moment, und so erhob er sich danach langsam, stellte die Gitarre zurück an ihren Platz und entschuldigte sich mit dem Vorwand, nach seinem Sohn sehen zu wollen.

Liz machte es sich nicht so kompliziert, folgte ihm stumm und ließ zwei extrem verwirrte Menschen zurück, die sich nun nach langer Zeit auf eine Weise ansahen, die nicht kalt oder verletzend war. Sie sahen sich eher musternd an und versuchten herauszufinden, was der jeweils Andere dachte, ob das Lied etwas in ihm verändert hatte, aber sahen nur das altbekannte ausdruckslose Gesicht, das immer aufgesetzt wurde, um so vieles vor dem Anderen zu verstecken.

"Der Welpe ist ziemlich gerissen", sagte Jack nach einer Weile und setzt dabei ein gleichgültiges Gesicht auf. "Aber er irrt sich. Wir sind Piraten und lassen uns nicht von einem dummen Lied zu Tränen rühren."

"Aye", stimmte Ana zu und war froh, sich jetzt nicht mit irgendwelchen Gefühlsduseleien herumschlagen zu müssen. "Wir sind nicht so dumm wie er und lassen uns von der Liebe die Freiheit nehmen."

"Nein, wir heiraten nicht und bauen ein Haus", entgegnete Jack. "Das Meer ist unser Zuhause und wird es immer bleiben."

"Aye...die Liebe zwingt uns nicht ihre Wege auf. Sie kann uns nur dazu bringen, an manchen Orten länger zu verweilen."

"Und ab und zu an diese Orte zurückzukehren..." Jack stand auf und begann, enthusiastisch seine Hände herum zu wirbeln. "Wie die Schiffe einer Flotte, um ihre reiche Beute zu präsentieren!"

"Lass uns eine Flotte gründen, Jack!" Ana ließ sich von seinem Enthusiasmus anstecken und stand ebenfalls auf, um ihn mit großen und glänzenden Augn anzusehen. Lass uns zusammen die Meere unsicher machen, damit jeder vor uns erzittert, und ich gebe dir zehn Prozent meiner Beute ab... Commodore!"

"Neun Prozent", widersprach Jack mit nun auch glänzenden Augen und kam zur Unterstützung seiner Worte einen Schritt näher.

"Acht Prozent." Auch Ana war noch nicht einverstanden und kam auch einen Schritt näher.

"Sieben Prozent." Wieder ein Schritt von Jack.

"Sechs Prozent." Ana gab nicht nach und machte ebenfalls einen weiteren Schritt.

"Fünf Prozent." Noch ein Schritt.

"Vier Prozent." Ana setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen.

"Drei Prozent." Ein erneuter Schritt und Jack konnte den Rum in ihrem Atem riechen.

"Zwei Prozent." Ana sah es plötzlich in seinen Augen aufblitzen, und sie machte wieder einen Schritt, um herauszufinden, woher das kam, und wurde mit einem Schauer belohnt, der ihr allein wegen seiner Wärme, die bis zu ihr strömte, über den Rücken fuhr.

"Ein Prozent." Jack konnte keinen richtigen Schritt mehr beenden, da er mitten in der Bewegung gegen sie stieß, seine Arme um sie schlang und ihre Abmachung mit einem Kuss besiegelte, den Ana gern erwiderte, um ihr Einverständnis zu geben. Die Einzelheiten wurden auf dem Weg nach oben in Anas Gästezimmer besprochen, das die beiden so schnell nicht mehr verließen, da diese Besprechung langwierig war und viel zu sehr genossen wurde.

Die anderen Hausbewohner dachten nicht im Traum daran, diese Besprechung zu stören, und feierten lieber im Stillen ihr Zustandekommen, denn es hatte viel zu lange gedauert, hatte viel zu viel Schweiß gekostet, und wurde verdammt noch mal langsam Zeit.

Der erste Schritt war getan, und um den Rest mussten die beiden sich selbst kümmern.

Und sie würden es auch tun.

>

>

_Sooooooooooooooooooooo,_

_dies ist nun definitiv das Ende der Familienbande. Vielen Dank an alle, die es geschafft haben, bis hierher zu lesen und mir auch Feedback geschickt haben. Ohne euch wäre ich nie so weit gekommen._

_Danke! Danke! Danke!_

_Das von mir in Wills Mund gelegte Lied ist eigentlich von Chris de Burgh, copyright by A&M Records LTd. London._

_Gibts sonst noch was zu sagen? Ach ja, ich wüsste gern, ob ein kleines Sequel gewünscht ist... ;)_

_Und nochmals Dank an alle!_

_Takaya_


End file.
